This Is Real Love
by EmilyJames369
Summary: Bumper and Fat Amy can finally have a chance at being a real couple..but Amy's family is causing major hiccups. Rated M for SEX & LANGUAGE! CHAPTER 21 POSTED! Sorry it's taken so long:) REVIEWS ARE MOST WELCOMED thanks:)
1. Chapter 1

Bumper Allen sighed as he ran his fingers lightly through the messy loose curls of the exhausted blonde sleeping next to him, she was very curvy but bumper always liked curvy women. Tonight held their 3rd date as an actual couple and the first night Amy Wilson stayed over. When the Bellas got back from Copenhagen he had rung her up and asked her to have dinner with him. Their first official date. Bumper brushed a small bit of her fringe from her face as he smiled remembering that amusing night.

A few weeks ago...

For the first time, in her whole life, Amy was nervous. Their 1st date. The closest thing they had gotten to a date was a smoothie just outside campus that quickly ended up a rough, hot fuck behind the building in an alleyway against the wall. She had tried on at least 4 dresses with Becca's help before choosing a dark blue and white polka dot knee length dress with small sleeves and black flats. Becca had calmed Amy's nerves with a shot of tequila she had stashed under her bed for when they had late night drinking frenzies talking about sex and music...mainly sex as more bottles were emptied. The doorbell rang.

"Amy! He's here!" They heard Chloe yell from downstairs.

"Ok you ready? It's going to be great!" Becca said calmly with a smile. Amy smiled back at her nervously.

"Yep, but I feel so weird wearing knickers with him" Becca cleared her throat, even though they had been roommates for 3 years there were still times when the Aussie Bella could leave her stunned.

"Oh my god ok, that's..ok go, get out of here have and a good time" she turned Amy and gently pushed her towards the stairs. Amy took a deep breath before opening the door. There stood an incredibly handsome Bumper Allen. God he looked good in a suit and tie, clean shaven and smelling great. They looked at each other momentarily mesmerized before he pulled out a rose from behind his back and broke the silence.

"Hi..you look amazing" Amy smiled and looked down at herself and back up at him.

"You brush up quite nicely yourself" he handed her the rose before he took her other hand and lead her to the car. Amy looked behind her and saw smiling Bella faces in the window watching them walk away and chuckled. They were going to demand details upon return. He took her to a seafood restaurant outside campus, he got a table near the window by the lake. He pulled a chair out for her before sitting himself.

"So, our first date. I won't lie I was really nervous" he said taking a sip of his wine. Amy opened a napkin and laid it in her lap.

"I showered twice and changed 4 times" she confessed in a quiet voice. Over the meal they laughed and really talked before he paid the bill and they drove back to campus. Their fingers were entwined as they walked towards the house stopping at the front door. Amy stepped closer and placed her other hand on his collar, running her fingers over it before she looked up at him.

"I had a really great time tonight" she said smiling, leaning closer, her face only inches away from his. He let go of her hand, putting his right hand on her hip as his other one disappeared into her blonde hair.

"Me too. I love you so much, I don't deserve-" His words were cut off by hers. A soft slow kiss, not rough or urgent. Amy ran her tongue over his lips asking for invitation, one he gladly accepted. Their kiss deepened as she ran her hand up his neck and into his hair bringing the other to his chest but it was not long before the romance was interrupted by the door opening. Bumper and Amy broke their kiss and looked at the doorway to find Becca and Stacie grinning. Amy gave them a 'seriously?' look but they didn't budge. Rolling her eyes she looked back at Bumper and sighed. He lowered his hands to her's that was resting on his chest she looked back at and brought it up to his mouth, giving it a soft kiss and let it go. Amy stepped towards the two Bellas and tried to push them back inside but they grabbed her and slowly started pulling her inside. She groaned & slightly struggled, rolling her eyes. The interrogation had begun.

"Message me when you're home!" She called as the door closed behind them. Bumper chuckled and went home. Women.

Present…..

Bumper could lay there for hours watching her sleep, he loved her soft snoring, they were always so comfortable around each other, nothing phased them, they were the perfect...what ever they were but since becoming a real couple, it was important to follow certain dating an etiquette rules when out and in private. starting off on the right foot, to really get to know each other besides what they liked sexually. They knew those things quite well so when 2nd date didn't end in sex either, Bumper was ready for tonight. Tonight they had made love, they weren't fuck buddies anymore.

Earlier in the evening...

"Ready to go?" He asked as he put the cash in the cheque folder and put his wallet back in his sports coat. Amy nodded and they both stood and exited the restaurant. Walking along the path nearing the car, Bumper reached out and grabbed her hand, they stopped in the middle of the pathway and faced each other.

"I-I really want you tonight" Bumper stuttered honestly. Amy always thought it was cute how he stumbled on his words when he got serious. She stepped closer & reached into his pocket, the car beeped open before she removed her hand and started approaching the car. That woman was a minx. He rushed after her reaching the car just after her. The door of his apartment swung open & they stepped through without breaking their kiss. He didn't care who saw them making out in the hallway though. Amy slammed the door behind her before moving her hands quickly to his tie. He pushed her against the door softly deepening the kiss, making her moan into his mouth. They were going slow. On previous occasions it was a desperation to shed clothes, some even facing the bin because of severe rippage, from there it would be a need for skin contact and reaching climax. They both knew the others quick climax points if they were only meeting in a short time span but tonight was exploring one another. Making the pleasure last and to dote on each other all their love. His tie and sports jack dropped to the floor. He ran his palms down her sides and back up behind her gently caressing her clothed body till he reached the zip of her red dress. He commented at dinner how stunning she looked in it but it was time for it to go. He slowly pulled the zip down revealing her bare back and bra clasp. He abandoned her lips to taste her neck. Amy kept her arms low so he could slide the dress straps off her shoulders and down her body revealing a dark crimson laced bra and as the dress got lower, panties to match. As soon as she was free of the dress she started to undo his pants but stopped and broke the kiss. Panting she closed her eyes.

"Amy, are you alright? Am I going too fast for you?" He asked raising a hand to tuck her wavy hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, a small gleam of tears in her eyes.

"I want this to be different to what we were before. This has got to mean something, not just a fling in the dorm. I love you and I want to…make love to you" Amy's confession took Bumper a little by surprise, this wasn't Fat Amy, the all confidence gal who stopped at nothing to get what she wanted, no this was the rare glimpse of Amy Wilson the loyal Australian Bella who cared for her friends and people she loved, she was opening herself up to him completely, afraid of misuse of her heart. Bumper was not going to let that happen. He loved her so much just the thought they she was going to maybe go home in the morning made him miss her already. He took her face in his hands.

"It will mean something. You are the first girl I have ever really loved Amy. I love your smile, your laugh and even your insults" this made her snort laugh, he continued "I'm all yours, never forget that ok?" a tear fell down her cheek as she smiled

"Ok…now where were we turdburger?" She said in the sexiest way she could before locking lips with him again and deciding to first undo his shirt and slipping it off his body like silk. His pants hit the ground with a soft thud as she gently nudged him backwards towards the lounge. Just before they reached the seat he turned them so she was now backwards and he guided her down till she was horizontal on the spacious couch. He climbed on top of her and hooked his thumbs round the top of her panties and started to slide them down her thighs. He threw them over his shoulder before gently spreading her legs. Keeling on the end he dipped his head and kissed her thigh.

Amy mouth opened and a small gasp escaped as Bumper kissed her womanhood. Wasting no time he parted the lips with his fingers and started to lick and suck on her most sensitive flesh. She reached a hand down to bury her fingers in his short brown hair. He had always been good at this. He was the only one that could make Amy climax using just his mouth. The man had skills & boy did she appreciate them. He pushed his tongue inside her making her moaned and bite her lip. Her first orgasm for the night snuck up on her and she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. Bumper lifted his head and climbed up her body till his face was above her's.

"God…..that was amazing" she struggled opening her eyes. He grinned

"Oral magic, it's what I'm good at" he said completely proud of himself, she smiled she was going to let him be smug tonight, just tonight though. He hooked his arms behind her knees & lifted her legs so her knees were bent. He pulled one hand out as she reached under him and freed his cock from his undies. He grabbed hold of it and placed it at her entrance.

"God you're beautiful" he whispered as he took her lips with his and swallowed their moans as they became one. She broke the kiss and threw her head back. One thing that made bumper different from the other guys she had slept with was that he always waited a few secs for her adjust to him inside her before starting to thrust. But all coherent thought left her brain when he did. They were long and deep. The angle of her hips was magnificant. He could go so deep into her and she loved it. She hooked one foot over his backside to keep him in place while the other he had thrown over his shoulder. Usually it was fast, a pounding as Betty White called it. It was rare for them to go this slow and draw out their climaxes. He thrust a little harder before they both began to pant. Running their hands over every inch of each other, kissing when they could breathe. They came hard screaming out each other's names. He collapsed on top of her temporarily unable to move.

"I stand corrected. THAT was amazing" she breathed.

"Oh yeah.." he replied equally out of breath. When he got the strength to move, arms and legs were put back where they belonged and he got up pulled her up also but he caught her as her legs gave in beneath her.

"Well I can certainly say I rocked your body" he said into her hair as he hugged her, wrapping his arms tighter around her. She only shook her head and rolled her eyes. The rest of their clothing was discarded before they had sex in the shower and again on the bed. Amy was exhausted and she dozed off soon after.

Present...

Amy moved a little in her sleep reaching out for Bumper. He scooted closer so that she didn't have to search. She snuggled into him wrapping her arm around any body part she could before licked her lips and her soft snoring filled the room. Bumper eventually closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

Bumper woke to wet heat on his cock. God it felt good. He lifted his head slowly to watch Amy's head bob up and down over his groin. She wasn't too shabby at that skill herself. He gripped the bed sheets instead of placing his hand on top of her head which he knew she hated. He nearly ripped the sheet as he came in her mouth groaning in pleasure. He quickly recovered though to grab a tissue for her to spit into as she didn't like to swallow. She wiped her mouth, scrunched up the tissue and threw it off the bed before climbing back up his body kissing his skin on the way.

"Can I wake up like that every morning?" He teased threading his fingers into her blonde locks and pulling her smiling face down to his for a deep kiss. Amy lost her balance and dropped to her side of the bed & Bumper took that opportunity to flip them so that he was now on top. He trapped her hands on either side of her head before leaning down and nudging her chin to the side do he could get to her neck. Amy tried to enjoy his mouth gently sucked on her pulse but inside it niggling at her.

She was just going to have to tell him.


	2. Chapter 2

"My mother wants to meet you" he stopped his assault on her neck and slowly lifted his head to look at her. His face held confusion and worry.

"Oh?" He was lost for words. Bumper had seen 2 days ago how badly Amy's family affected her. It was bad.

"When she rang up the other day...she asked me if I was seeing anybody and I didn't want to lie, though it was very tempting" she huffed. Bumper let go of her hands and lifted one to scratch the back of his head.

"Why would you lie about us being together?" He wasn't going to lie he was a little hurt. Amy swallowed hard.

"Coz it's much easier that way, less messy. Even though Dad & I don't get along she still thinks he cares about me and that he has a right to know about the goings on of 'his girl'. Clearly you've never met an Australian father with a daughter" she explained making quotations marks with her fingers when she said his girl. Bumper brought hand down and brushed the back of it across her slightly flushed cheek.

"Hey I'm not afraid of your dad or your mom, I will go with you to meet her because I love you and you mean everything to me" Amy let out another snort shaking her head. Bumper smiled "what?" He asked.

"You sounded like a hallmark card ya wally" he feigned offense and roughly grabbed her hands, pinning them back down on the bed, making her laugh again before bending down and kissing her again.

2 days ago...

Bumper urgently knocked on the door of the Bella house, he probably broke a few road rules getting there that night but at that moment he didn't care. The door opened to 3 Bellas standing in front of him all clearly worried.

"How is she?" He asked stepping into the house passed the 3 ladies but his question was answered when they heard Amy yelling incoherently & Becca yelling at her.

"Amy I'm warning you! Give it to me!" there was a yell and the sound of someone landing on a bed hard.

"It's bad" Stacie said quietly. Bumper raised his eyebrows. The screaming match stopped just as he reached the top of the steps. The image before him left him gaping. There were at least 5 empty bottles of liquor on the floor, Cynthia Rose had all her weight against a sobbing Amy down to hold her down on the bed while Becca was prying the 6th half empty bottle out of her hand. Amy looked so tired. Becca stepped back breathing heavy.

"You just missed the fun. Can you help me? She really needs to sober up, have a shower & rest" he nodded before approaching Cynthia. She eased her weight off Amy who had her face buried in the sheets still crying.

"I'll go make the mix" she said leaving Bumper to tend to Amy. Becca followed the Bella downstairs to get stuff ready for Amy's shower. Bumper sat down on the bed and gathered Amy's top half up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders continuing to cry silently. It broke his heart seeing her like this. Becca returned up the stairs.

"Cynthia Rose has got some coffee ready let's get her into the shower and clean her up" she helped Bumper walk the extremely drunk Australian down the stairs & into the bathroom at the bottom to the left. There they washed her body and hair together & fed her the concoction that all the Bellas swore by to prevent a sore head in the morning. Bumper dried her off and Becca dressed her in her favorite banana PJ's. Stacie and Cynthia offered to swap their room for the beds upstairs. When they got Amy settled Bumper sat with her head in his lap and Becca sat on the other side of her gently rubbing her back.

"I didn't know things were this bad. Has this happened before?" He asked. Becca cleared her throat before explaining. "There has been only 3 times that I've seen Amy like this and tonight and one of the other times has been because of her parents" Bumper nodded & she went on "She moved from Australia to USA coz she couldn't handle her family anymore. Her dad always put her down and her mum never jumped to her defense, one day after high school Amy had applied for Barden University without telling them. She got in. Her Mum found a note on the dresser bed after Amy left" Bumper was trying to take it all in. When Amy was softly snoring Bumper slid her head carefully off his lap onto the pillow, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning to see how she is. I can't stay here it's not fair to the other girls" Becca smiled her appreciation.

"Thank you" she said quietly. He stood & went to exit the room, when he turned the doorway.

"When was the 3rd time she got this wasted?" Becca continued to pull the sheets up over Amy and tucked her in not looking up.

"When you left to go work for John Mayor" she finally stopped and looked up at him "that was the worst of them all" Bumper swallowed hard.

Present...

Bumper was happy that Amy stayed for most of the morning before she had to go back home to help the rest of the Bellas pack up the house to move out. After breakfast they went for a walk around the lake not far from his apartment. There they sat for a little while by the water's edge making out and snuggling. It was nice not to have to hide anymore. At dinner the night before they laughed about the time they very nearly got caught by Jesse having sex in the library.

3 years ago...

"Mmmm Bump, that's...oh!" This was becoming a regular thing for them. They'd text each other, usually just a place & time with a bit of name calling thrown in. It was usually quick, rough & half clothed, if they had the time. Sometimes it was in a chair, against a wall but rarely in a bed. The aim was pleasure & climax with a bit of foreplay but more often than not they were both more than ready. Amy rarely wore panties to save time and he would at times be inside of her before they even said hello. This time, it was after the first class of the day, in the library, up against a sturdy bookshelf. With Amy's skirt bunched up around her waist, Bumper had her leg up as far as it could go, hooked over his crook of his arm, the other hand cupping her generous backside. Amy had a fist full of his collar and the other gripping the shelf behind. He was thrusting hard controlling he depth and speed of his penetration. Even though Fat Amy was a confident, take charge leading lady she loved him being in control whenever they had sex, she was rarely like that with other men she's slept with but Bumper was different, she felt like he'd earned that right to take her body and do with it what he pleased because she knew he had never pushed her too far, never put her in a position she was unsure of, he was somewhat of a gentleman in the sa...on furniture.  
Suddenly heard a book drop not far from them. They froze mid thrust. Fat Amy let go of the bookshelf so she didn't knock any books. There were footsteps coming close, Bumper wasn't sure which way they were approaching so he thought the best plan on action was to hide. He pointed downward so Amy could grab hold of him and steady herself with both hands before he lowered them towards the ground to a crouching position, a position however that caused him to slip a little deeper into her making them both groan in pleasure. The footsteps stopped just on the other side of the bookshelf. It was a see through one so missing books created gaps. Fat Amy turned her head to peak through a gap before snapping back quickly.

'Jesse' she mouthed. Bumper squeezed his eyes shut. Shit! Just what they needed. Jesse was an honest guy & would feel he needed to let Aubrey know he caught a Bella screwing a Treblemaker. The head Trebelmaker to make matters worse. Bumper opened his eyes wide, he really needed to come. His balls were getting tighter and it was getting uncomfortable. Thankfully at that moment they heard Jesse walk away. Who knew if they would be that lucky again. He was desperate, he turned them so she was now lying on the ground, and he pounded into her as quickly as he could while reaching between them and pressed on Amy's climax spot. She gasped and her muscles tightened on him something fierce, that was enough for him to send him over the edge with her. He pulled out her gently asking her if she was ok. She nodded as he got off her. They stood and dressed themselves before sharing a quick kiss. Grabbing her hoodie she raced off waving goodbye as disappeared around the corner. Bumper took a deep breath. That woman was starting inch her way into his heart.

Yep he was definitely falling in love with Amy Wilson.

Present...

As Amy was walking up the driveway to the Bella house, she spotted a blue rental car parked at the end.

"Hey who's car is that in the driveway!?" She called as she shut the door behind her. A lady in her mid 50's dressed in a collared pink shirt and blue shorts stepped out from the kitchen.

"Hello darling, miss me?" Amy's stomach dropped as she walked towards her.

"Mum"


	3. Chapter 3

Becca peaked around the corner from the kitchen to keep an eye on the pair. She didn't want interphere but Amy's mother had told her the reason for her visit and made sure the freshly stocked liquor cupboard was locked as she knew Amy was not going to take it well.  
"I just wanted to pop in and say hello" the older woman lied. Amy pulled back sceptical.  
"Mum, you popping in just to say hi is like me popping into Krispy Kreme & asking for one doughnut, what's going on?" Becca cringed waiting for the explosion.  
"Your father is here I think you should let him back into your life again, he wants to meet your new man tonight. Give him a chance" Amy's Mum replied.  
"I knew it! Jeez Mum! You still don't get it do you?! Dad's never approved of anything I've done! What makes you think he's going to like Bumper?" She yelled. There was the explosion. Ok it was time to interrupt. Becca came out of the kitchen with a glass of cordial.  
"Sharon, I've got a suggestion how about we all go out for dinner tonight the girls and I would love to get to know you & her Dad better" she said handing Amy the drink to calm her down. The rolled her eyes and skulled the whole amount in one go. She understood why Becca invited the other Bellas but the night was still probably going to end with her punching her dad in the face.  
"Oh yes that would be great! Amy what do you think?" Sharon asked, Amy threw her free hand up in the air.  
"What do I think?! Oh that matters now?!" She stormed off disappearing into the kitchen. Becca smiled nervously. They suddenly heard Cynthia yell. The two women ran through the kitchen into the next room to find Amy wrestling Cynthia on the lounge.  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW I HAD THE BOOZE?!" Cynthia Rose yelled as Amy was trying to dig her hands into the other Bella's pockets.  
"I'M AUSTRALIAN! WE KNOW THESE THINGS!" she replied, with all the strength Cynthia Rose could muster, she threw Amy off her back and onto the couch before getting up & hiding behind Becca. Amy got up flipping her blonde hair out of her face.  
"Ok Amy you need to chill out. Go upstairs take a shower. I'll ring Bumper to tell him what's happening, Cynthia, give me the key" Becca ordered. Amy grumbled under her breath as passed her fellow Bellas & her mother.  
"I think that's my cue to leave but I'll see you all tonight? Say 6:30 at the hotel?" Sharon asked walking through the kitchen to the front door. Becca smiled and nodded before showing her out. Shutting the door she sighed. What had she gotten the Bellas into? Ok time to let Bumper & the girls know. Oh boy.

Bumper stood outside the hotel anxiously waiting for the group of women to show up, hoping to hell they'd turn up soon. Thankfully his stress was relieved when he saw Stacie & his girlfriend come around the corner into the street followed by 6 others dressed absolutely to die for. Approaching them when they reached the side walk, he immediately embraced Amy giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"I'm so proud of you doing this tonight" he said to her quietly. She let out a frustrated sigh.  
"The night's not over yet. Give it time" Becca was at the back of the group herding them all up to the front doors of the hotel restaurant. She had booking for a table under her name to keep some sort of peace. Once inside she spotted Sharon sitting with a muscly man same height & looked abit like Amy. He was huge. All the girls & Bumper gathered around the table each greeting the pair politely. The man stood & made a beeline for his daughter. She forced a smile.  
"There's my girl. Come on give your dad a hug" he said sweetly.  
"Hi Dad" It took all of Amy's patience to be calm as they hugged briefly. Everyone sat down & ordered drinks. Fat Amy grabbed Bumper's hand in her's entwining their fingers. Game on.  
"Mum, Dad this is Bumper, my new man, Bumper meet my parents, Sharon & Paul" the girls were silent during the introductions. No one moved for a brief moment before Paul extended his hand to Bumper. Nervously with his other hand he accepted the older man's hand with a sturdy shake. "Hello Ma'am, sir, nice to meet you" Bumper said as politely as he could. Paul raised his eyebrows. Smirking  
"Sir. Wow, that's a change from those dropkicks you've brought home before. Remember Travis? Our donkey was smarter then him" he said chuckling. Strike one. Amy held onto Bumper's hand tighter.  
"I assure you I respect and love your daughter. She's the best thing to happen in my life" Bumper said trying to be polite. The grip didn't release.  
"Well I'm glad" Paul replied. That was it? Paul continued  
"She needs a man to rope in that big personality she's developed" Strike two. All the Bella's sat in disbelief, getting what he meant. Amy locked eyes with her Mum, cranky. Let him back in her life she said. Give him a chance she said. Yeah right, he hadn't changed.  
"Let's order!" Stacie piped up trying to break the tension & it worked. Everyone started discussing what they wanted for dinner. By the time desert came the talk was getting scarce, everyone was full from dinner or alcohol. Paul had asked Bumper to go have a beer with him at the bar across the room to have a man to man talk & Amy had started to relax & enjoy herself. The girls were happily talking when Bumper suddenly punched Paul right in the jaw, sending him to the ground like a sack of spuds. Amy & her mother stood, racing over to the men, passed the many onlookers that filled the room.  
"What is going on here? Dad what did you do?" She accused the man lying on the ground clutching his bleeding lip and bruised jaw. Amy was surprised Bumper was the one to take the first swing but was not the slightest bit angry at him for doing so.  
"Me?! We were talking & the bloody maniac just hit me!" Paul yelled playing innocent. Bumper pointed at him fiercely.  
"Who are you calling a Maniac?!" He turned to Amy "He said he's surprised I'm the only one you're with & that you're not telling me everything!" He switched back to Paul "We tell each other plenty!" Bumper growled. Paul struggled to his feet leaning on the bar stool looking at his unimpressed daughter.  
"Oh so you haven't told him about the baby?" he asked wiping his mouth to clear the blood from his lip. Amy's mouth dropped open. Sharon put her hand to her mouth. Strike three. Shit was about to go down.  
"Oh no" Becca whispered, her Australian best friend had let it slip the night Bumper left while heavily drunk that she had gotten pregnant from a guy she had slept with just out of high school but had lost it a few weeks later. Amy tried to hold back a sob.  
"You bastard. How dare you bring that up, we had agreed not to mention that ever again" she said her voice shaky and angry. Everyone was silent.  
"Just because you lost it doesn't mean he wasn't going to find out eventually! You weren't careful and you paid for it! You've always been careless! Just as well it wasn't born, you & Travis would have made the worst parents" the hurtful words spewed out of Paul's mouth. Sharon slowly approached her stricken family. If there was even a slim chance of her ex-husband reconciling with their daughter, it was now gone. Obliterated. Amy gagged, quickly putting a hand to her mouth. Becca rushed from the table to her side, guiding her to the ladies bathroom, she needed to get her to a toilet before she was even more humiliated. Emily followed them for support before Paul and Sharon began to argue. Bumper just stood there in shock unable to move. This was night a no one was going to forget.  
In the bathroom, Becca Mitchell held the Australian Bella's hair back as she was heaving her dinner into toilet, trying to breathe.  
"Amy I am so sorry. This wouldn't have happened if I had not been so gung ho about tonight" Becca apologized. Fat Amy raised her dizzy head, breathing deeply.  
"This would have still happened….except I would have punched the asshole that is my father in the face instead of Bumper" she looked up at Becca panicked "Bumper!" she moved quickly back to the bowl before throwing up again. She was convinced they were over. How were they going to get over this? Becca looked at Emily silently asking her to go look for him. She did so, exiting the lady's but she didn't have to look very hard. There he was, sitting on the ground, knees bent, leaning against the wall next to the doorway. He didn't look up as he fidgeted with his fingers. "She ok?" He asked quietly, the young Bella couched down next to him.  
"She's throwing up but I think she really needs to see you right now" she replied equally as quiet. They stood and he followed her into the bathroom. The two Bellas were out of the cubicle, Amy was washing her face with damp paper towel and sucking on a mint Becca found in her bag. Amy stopped when spotted her boyfriend in the mirror. She turned to him.  
"Bump-" he cut her off by putting a hand up. While waiting for her he had taken in tonight's events, sure she had kept a secret from him but he stood by what he said, she was everything to him. He loved her and nothing was going to change that not even a secret that huge.  
"I'm taking you home" he said not moving. Fat Amy looked at Becca who smiled letting her know she could handle the mess.  
"Ok" Amy replied quietly before following him out of the toilet leaving the 2 bellas behind. Bumper unlocked the door of his apartment & moved aside to let her in 1st. She accepted. She was tense. He hadn't said anything the whole way home, was he angry? Upset? She couldn't tell. Turning on the lights, he took his jacket off & threw it over the back of the couch before disappearing into the kitchen. She just stood there unable to utter a word, mainly because she was so tired but she also didn't know how to react to his silence. He returned with 2 glasses of water. He placed one on the coffee table & turned to her. She looked at his face trying to read it again before he broke the silence in the room.  
"Drink it" he said straight-faced handing her the glasses of water. She drank it sighing as the cool liquid soothed her sore throat. He took the empty glass and threw it on couch before he began to bunch her dress in his fist and lift it. Amy just stood there. He had her dress up high enough that he could grab her panties. He slid them down her thighs with purpose, low enough that they fell & pooled at her ankles. He moved close to her press his cheek to hers, his breath tickling her ear. "Now get on your knees & spread your legs" he commanded gruffly, he had never been this controlling, she did as she was told silently, getting on the carpeted floor on all fours & spreading her legs. She looked up & watched him drop his pants & undies before stepping out of them. He knelt down behind her, Emotionless before lifting her dress & getting himself into position to take her from behind.  
"You see" he placed the tip of his penis at her already wet centre. "Even though you lost the baby, I think your dad made a very wrong assumption about you tonight" he thrust hard filling her with his length. She gasped loudly. He pulled out before immediately slamming back into her. She struggled to hold herself up as her body was going into overload. "You would have made a wonderful mother" he began a rhythm, it was rough and domineering. "I wanna give you another baby" Her reaction was not what he expected. Her shoulders began to shake. Not from pleasure but from tears. He had made her cry. He stopped moving, suddenly concerned. "Did I hurt you?" she didn't move, she couldn't. He had never done that to her before, he was always gentle & patient even when they were roughing it like the night they fucked against his kitchen table after the riff off in that weird guy's mansion, he had always waited until her body was ready but the sex that just occurred was angry. He was upset that she had not told him something that major had happened to her. Ok they didn't talk about everything but honesty was their policy for most topics before and especially after they started actually dating. A small part of him wanted to make her pay but he was now regretting letting that animalistic side of him take hold. He had possibly physically hurt her, something he promised he would never do.  
"No...Don't stop" she said bending down to rest her head on her arms, emotion heavy in her tone. He picked up his pace inside her again but softer this time, he brought a hand up to soothingly rub her back. He decided that they needed to finish up quicker as he reached around her with the other hand and gently rubbed the spot he knew would make her come. It was enough to send them both over the edge into pleasure. He slowed his thrusts to a stop & let them both settle before she let out a sob. He gently slipped out of her, pulled her arm to turn her, gathered her up in his arms & held her tight as she cried loudly. While sitting outside on the floor waiting her to get to finish in the bathroom at the hotel, Bumper thought about their relationship & he realized he could heal her wounds, not completely but give her another chance. A baby. Their baby.

They stepped under the hot spray. Amy snuggled into him & wrapped her arms around his waist as he washed her body and hair slowly, the soap falling over her curves like a white water fall. He looked down to find the foam going down the drain was red with blood. Suddenly she went limp against him. "Amy?" He panicked as he lowered her to a sitting position, her head rolling to the side as he propped her up against the wall. "AMY!" he yelled shaking her shoulders then he noticed she was bleeding heavily from her...Bumper woke with a start, sweat covering his forehead. He quickly parted Amy knees & looked between them, startling her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked drowsily, rubbing her eyes. He sighed in relief letting go of her knees, sitting up and flopping back against the couch they fell asleep next to last night. Amy struggled to sit up with a groan, the wooden floorboards cold on her bare backside.  
"Just a bad dream is all" he replied rubbing his face. Amy moved so she could tuck her dress under her backside before hugging his bare bent knee and resting her head on it still trying to wake up. "Was I hairy down there? Coz that's a nightmare in itself" she quipped but Bumper barely cracked a smile. Now more alert, Amy looked up at him. "Hey you usually laugh at my awesome jokes that must have been more than a bad dream" she said frowning.  
"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Bumper asked running his fingers through her hair. "Well, it took me a little by surprise but I'm fine" Amy replied calmly, Bumper shook his head, cranky at himself. "I shouldn't have been that rough with you, not after all you went through tonight, Amy I'm disappointed that I let it-" Amy cut him off as she moved so she could kneel in front of him.  
"Bumper stop, look, tonight was bound to happen, nothing good happens when my parents are here, let alone around each other. So you got a little rough, I will always trust you and besides….you know I would kick you in nuts if you tried to get really tried anything on me" she explained, a grin appearing on her face. Bumper snorted while smiling also.  
"I know I've seen it happen, serves Couper right" he said grabbing her hands and tugging her towards him. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Now as much as I want to make a baby with you, we really need sleep, tonight was a bloody doozy, come on lets go to bed" she said pushing on his shoulders to get on her feet before helping her lover up and leading him to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

4 months ago...

Becca Mitchell quickly stuffed the rapidly melting Tim Tam into her mouth before it could crumble into her hot chocolate.  
"Yeah you got it!" her Australian best friend cheered, biting the end of her own chocolate coated biscuit.  
"These taste awesome, thankyou Australia" Becca said licking her messy fingers before reaching for the tequila bottle. Amy bowed, taking the credit for her country of origin's food. The two Bellas had been roommates for almost three years and they had really bonded. Knowing almost everything about each other, their secrets, being there for each other when times were tough. No one would have thought that these two completely different gals would create such a great friendship. Becca took a swig of the strong liquid, scrunching her face before handing it to Amy who took a gulp herself, making a similar expression. It wasn't the best tasting alcohol but it made girl talk fun.  
"One of the foods I really do miss from home is sausage sizzles, barbequed sausage and onion with tomato sauce in fresh bread…mmm love it" Amy explained before licking her lips. Becca picked up her hot chocolate and wrapped her fingers around the warm mug.  
"Sounds good but are they better than hotdogs?" She asked. Amy gave Becca an attitude look.  
"Uh excuse me..they're amazing and they're actually made of real meat" the Aussie replied in her usual sassy tone, mocking the processed meat the hotdogs contained.  
"Speaking of sausage, you were home pretty late the other night" Becca hinted, raising her eyebrows briefly while sipping her beverage with a smirk. Amy sat the tequila bottle on the floor between her legs before leaning back using her arms as support.  
"I may have gotten some in the lecture hall at the end of building C" she replied grinning, proud of her geologically sexual achievement. Becca's mouth dropped open as she put her mug down on the carpet.  
"How the hell did you get into there? How was it?" She asked eager to hear the details. The DJ was not usually into the dirty goss but she was talking to her best friend and the booze made her feel a little on the frisky side.  
"It helps when you're fucking the new campus security officer. He had me in one of those chairs like...wow" Amy replied in a sexy tone. 'Wow' was a word the Aussie only reserved for guys she thought really deserved it and Bumper Allen...owned the title like a boss. Becca smiled in amusement.  
"That good huh? Those chairs can't be comfy though" she said before grabbing a few marshmallows and dropping them in her drink. Amy sat forward picking up the alcohol again.  
"Well yeah, it's not most spacious of places but I reckon it was the best sex we've ever had, although..our first time was pretty great" she said downing another big mouthful of the inebriating substance, making another face.  
"Was that in the Treble house or round behind the bleachers?" Becca asked, moving herself around so that she was lying down on her side to give her stomach a rest from all that junk food.  
"Treble house, it was after the semi-finals, you weren't the only one who'd had enough of Aubrey's crap, I went to see him coz I needed to let off some steam" Amy replied grabbing the cap for the bottle and screwing it back on. They had both had enough...

3 and a half years ago..

'Hey dipshit where u at?'  
Bumper read the text and smiled, he had messaged Amy a couple of times after the burrito incident. She hadn't talked to him in days. She was pretty pissed about it but who wouldn't be? Messages had been sent back and forth since the riff off where she had slipped him her number just before she left. They had met up a couple of times somewhere secret to make out but sex was not on the cards yet. She said that he'd have to earn it coz this Aussie didn't let just anyone cream her Pavlova.  
'The Treble house no one's home. You comin 2 get some action curvelicious? I'm ready' He put the phone in his pocket before picking up the clothes off his floor and chucking them in the hamper. He wasn't ready, the upstairs area was a mess but he wanted to sound keen.  
He had just finished tidying the landing when he heard the front door open then quickly slam shut with a bang. The head Treblemaker moved to the stairs and started down them before stopping half way, finding the curvaceous blonde dressed in a loose orange sweat shirt and black leggings, standing near the bottom, leaning back against the wall with her arms folded.  
"You got here quick" Bumper said walking down the rest of the stairs to stop in front of her, she looked frustrated.  
"Yeah well it's surprising how much cardio you can do when you're pissed off with certain sheilas who think their leadership is aca-amazing" Amy replied unfolding her arms as she rolled her eyes. Bumper nodded shoving his hands into his pockets.  
"Yeah I heard Aubrey reached a new level of dragon lady, tough break...so the guys are all out" he said hoping he could get the Bella back into the mood for a make out session, however, it soon became apparent that he didn't need to.  
"You know what? Fuck Aubrey & her stupid oath!" Amy said sharply as she grabbed the top of Bumper's pants and started undoing the button and zip. His mind froze for a moment and his eyebrows rose. Was this really happening? Was Fat Amy wanting sex? She shoved his pants and undies down just below his backside, exposing his hard dick. She crouched down in front of him and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. God this WAS happening. The Bella opened her mouth, moved forward till his erection was up to her fingers before closing her lips around him and running them back towards the tip, he let out a sigh, closing his eyes. She had just started a slow pace and he gently placed his hand on her blonde hair when she stopped, quickly slipping him from her mouth, leaving her hand in place.  
"No. I don't like that" she said sternly, looking up at him. He opened his eyes before moving his hand away from her head, grabbing the railing beside him instead. She sucked the head of his cock back into her mouth, lingering there for a moment before going back to her rhythm. A brief thought drifted through his mind. Someone could knock on the door at any moment, disturbing the rather intimate position they were in but when her other hand came up to massage his balls, all thought fluttered out leaving him with just the pleasure of the Amy's warm, soft lips and tongue on him. Where did she learn that?! He was starting to feel the familiar pressure building up in the pit of his stomach when she stopped, letting her hands drop and his still hard member slide from her mouth again. He looked down confused and slightly disappointed but she stood wiping the corners of her mouth before pulling up his pants and tucking him back into his undies. She took his hand, leading him through into the kitchen, pulling his pants and undies down again to his knees before shoving his shoulders, causing him to drop into a wooden dining room chair.  
To be an ultimate tease, she slowly pushed her leggings down her thighs, stopping them just below her knees before sliding her hands up back up her thighs to collect her panties. She wasn't thinnest woman but she had always been confident in her own skin. Out of the handful of men of guys she'd fucked, most of them liked her full figure, the ones that didn't she got rid of before they even had a chance to pull their pants up, she didn't need their shit. Bumper definitely approved. He told her that he loved it when women had a bit meat on their bones. The Treble's eyes roamed over her bare skin as he licked his lips, he had fantasized about fucking the outgoing Bella from day one, making her scream his name, her Australian accent really turned him on.  
With her bottom half completely nude, Amy took control, straddling his thighs using his shoulders for support. He took hold of his still hard member with one hand while the other one went to her back side to help guide her down onto it. She tried to take all of his length inside her, a decision she was soon struggling with as she let out a strangled moan.  
"I know I'm big, just give it a sec" he said gently running his hands down her bare thighs. She'd screwed big men before but not one of them had been considerate enough to let her adjust to their size before they started slamming into her. She looked at him for a moment before grabbing the collar of his shirt in her fists and pulling him to her, crushing her lips against his in a rough kiss in appreciation. He grabbed her hips before gently biting on her bottom lip making her mouth open to his enthusiastic, exploring tongue, deepening the kiss. He began to move in her, stretching her. It felt so good. She raised her hands to the back of his head, gliding her fingers through his short brown hair.  
Bumper had not expected sex when he invited her to the Treble House. If she wanted it he was more than willing to oblige but in no way was he going to push. When he started college his mother had the, at the time, annoying talk of how it was important that he respect the girls he may have 'relations' with, as his mother preferred to call it, but he took that seriously when he was with the swooning fans he attracted being the head of an all-male A Capella group. Fat Amy on the other hand, was different to most girls he was actually interested in. The confidence she had in herself and her independence was evident, no wool was going to be pulled over that sassy Australian's eyes. She knew what she wanted and nothing stopped her from getting it.

The only noise in the house was their raged breaths as they met each other thrust for thrust, both longing for that release, Bumper's mouth had travelled downwards to Amy's neck where he placed hot wet open mouthed kisses on her sweaty skin and at some point, neither of them knew when, one of his hands had worked it's way up her stretchy shirt & into her bra to caress one of her breasts. The Bella wasn't far off, all she needed was one last thrust and...  
"SHIT!…OHH!" She screamed, keeping a tight hold of his hair while roughly grabbing his shoulder with the other hand. The head Treble came at the same time, a low growl emitting from him as he buried his face in the crook of Amy's neck. They were completely spent.  
"God that was good" Bumper puffed against her clothed shoulder. Their shirts were sticking to their bodies from perspiration.  
"Mhmm" Amy agreed, eventually getting the strength to move her legs before pushing up, letting him slip slowly out of her. Bumper waited as she used his shoulders to balance to put her leggings back on, clearly she'd done that before because she had no troubles pulling the figure hugging material over her sneakers.  
Once she was dressed, Bumper stood and pulled up his own pants, doing up the zip & fastening the button. Fat Amy had in her mind when she arrived in her pissed off state, that Bumper was going to be a once off fuck to let off some steam but what she realised afterwards was that the man was addictive. She wanted more. She wasn't going to let HIM know that though. She cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a softer kiss, breaking it quickly.  
"I'll see ya round loser" she said with a saucy look before turning and walking out the kitchen to the front door.  
"Sure thing!" he called out, watching her leave. Oh she was definitely going to be seeing more of him, once a girl got a taste of Bumper Allen she was going to want more. Even hot-as-hell Amy Wilson from Australia.

Present...

Amy flopped on the lounge in what was newly her and Bumper's apartment. She had just finished carrying all her boxes up from her car and she was tired. The Bella House was vacant of all graduated Bellas, leaving Emily to recruit new ladies for the group. The Australian was excited about moving in with her boyfriend, she had no concerns or worries, in fact she was looking forward to cuddling up with him every night, something that wasn't easy for them to do in the past, however, not living in a noisy house with 9 women anymore was something she was going to have to get used to.

A gentle hand stroking her cheek woke her before the delicious smell of KFC drifted passed her nose. She open her eyes to see Bumper on his knees in front of her, dressed in his Tonehanger uniform with a bucket of 12 piece chicken under his arm.  
"Hey beautiful" he said softly, running his fingers through her hair. Amy sat up rubbing her eyes.  
"Hey, what time is it?" She asked yawning. Bumper loved how thick her accent was when she woke up.  
"Half 5, I brought dinner home. Thought you might like something nice after all the hard work you've done today" he replied holding up the bucket of chicken before placing it on the coffee table beside him.  
"I love you" Amy said smiling, leaning forward & kissing him. He broke the kiss as he started to get up.  
"I love you too. Now I'm just going to get changed before dinner" he said but as he tried to stand, Amy grabbed his tie and pulled him back down, bringing his lips close to her's without touching. She undid the knot on the soft piece of material, a naughty look appearing on her face. "If you start this I wont be able to stop, you know that" he whispered as he ran hands over her thighs. His mind was racing to all the positions he could have her in right there on the couch. Fuck dinner. Amy dropped his tie on the floor.  
"How bout we have dinner then you can have me for dessert in the shower?" she asked sexily before moving away from him to make room for him on the couch.  
"Tease" he said in a low voice, his hand going to the front of his pants to try and move the bulge that was making them tight. He got up and turned, sitting down in the spot next to her. They ate the hot chicken pieces, talking about their day and what the plan was for the rest of the week but after dinner, most of the talking was replaced by kisses & caresses as they made their way to the shower. The pair didn't make it there though, the bed creating a passionate detour. The ex Bella climbed over her man, bending her knees so that she was sitting on his lap before she began unbuttoning his Tonehanger vest.  
"I love a bloke in uniform" she purred as she shoved the vest aside, she also untucked and unbuttoned his grey uniform shirt. Bumper sat up, gliding his hand up her sides. They took each other's shirts off throwing the them on the bed. Bumper started a trailer of kisses down her neck when her mobile rang in her bra.  
"Leave it" he said between kisses, reaching around her and undoing her bra clasp. It stopped ringing as he slipped the straps down her arms revealing her large, beautiful breasts, the mobile falling between them. He abandoned her neck to capture a nipple in his mouth, sucking gently. One of his hands snuck down into the front of her tights.  
"God Bump" Amy whispered moving her hands to his bare shoulders, her eyes closing but as she enjoying his ministrations, her mobile ring again. Bumper let go of her nipple and pulled his hand out her pants to pick up the offending object. Amy growled snatching if off him, she was going to tit-punch who ever was disturbing this enjoyable moment.  
"Hello?"  
"I was starting to think you were ignoring me...it's been a long time Chook"  
"Travis?"


	5. Chapter 5

"How ya been? I hear ya have a new fella" .

"Dad gave you my number didn't he?" The bastard. Even though Amy's ex couldn't see her, Bumper still felt the need to protect and cover her chest with his shirt.

"Well..that's kinda why I'm ringing...Amy I did something bad"

"What happened? What did you do?" Bumper watched as the coloured drained from girlfriend's face. It was like she had gone into a state of shock as she listened to other Australian.

'What is it?' Bumper mouthed to her but she didn't answer him.

"Ok Trav you need to find somewhere to hide. I'll try to book the next plane home and I will come get you" Amy cancelled the call before she hopped off her confused boyfriend and off the bed, taking the shirt with her to slip on as she rushed out into the lounge room. Travis needed to hide? From who? Next plane home? The questions built up in his head. Questions that needed answers.

"Amy?!" he called as he walked out into the lounge to find the ex-Bella stuffing her clothes from a box into her back pack. "Amy, what are you doing? What's going on?" she continued to scurry around and look at her mobile every 2 seconds, the shirt she had on, kept on flapping open exposing her chest but she seemed to be unaware of anything going on around her. He approached the Aussie, trying to figure out what she packing and why she was in such a hurry "Talk to me, please you're scaring me, tell me what's going on, how can I help?" he began to try and reason with her as confusion turned to concern.

"I need to get home, need to help Trav, he didn't mean to do it, Dad probably baited him, we should have told him but no Mum didn't think it was a good idea, now look what's happened..." Amy kept rambling on, Bumper squinted, trying to listen and process what she was saying. He was going to have to slow her down otherwise she was going to crash and burn.

"What? Wait stop. You need to calm down...Amy please...AMY!" he yelled as grabbed her by the arms and shook, silencing her, pulling her out of the trance she had fallen into. She looked at him with wide eyes and with fear and disorientation. He didn't want to resort to physical intervention but she wasn't responding to his verbal pleas and it was terrifying him. "Now we will book tickets and pack but first you need to calm down, you'll feel better after a shower, come on" he said calmly taking her hand in his before leading her to the bathroom. He needed her to have a clear head is he was going to get out any information. Shutting the door to keep the heat in, he turned and slowly took the clothes off her body, she didn't look at him, just staring at the tiled floor instead. Bumper reached inside the cubicle and turned the water on before he removed his own clothes. Steamed filled the room as they stepped under the hot stray together, Amy snuggling into him immediately, holding onto him tightly as if she was afraid to let go.  
That call had really rattled her. Never had he experienced trouble getting anything out of the her. She had always been an open book, answered any question he asked..except when it came to her family of course. He moved her head gently under the running water, wetting her head and massaged the shampoo into her hair before rinsing it out protecting her eyes with his hand. Looking after her was something he wanted to do for the rest of their lives. Take care of her when she got sick, listen to her everyday, make memories with her. The decision to bring a baby into the world was a pretty big step for them both so he wasn't sure if asking her to marry him was going to overwhelm her or not. The first time he asked her about moving forward in their relationship, it went pear shaped.

"When I lost the baby, Mum decided that we weren't going to tell Travis. In case he flipped" Amy said quietly breaking the silence between them and pulling Bumper out of his thoughts. He grabbed the washcloth off the plastic hook and pumped some shower gel onto it.

"Would he have hurt you?" he asked as he brought the soapy cloth down to Amy's back and began washing her gently.

"Well he had a history of violence but he never laid a hand on me" she replied, Bumper moved the washcloth down her sides as she continued to open up to him. "Dad probably told Travis to be spiteful but it back fired coz he totally lost it. Now Dad's in hospital, Travis is on the run from the police Mum expects me to play happy families and its up to me fix everything" she buried her face in his shoulder sighing loudly in frustration. Bumper stopped washing her and threw the cloth onto his other shoulder before taking her face in his hands to make her look up at him.  
"Ok listen to me. WE are going to fix this. You're not alone in this, you'll NEVER be alone in this. Amy I wanna look after you for the rest of your life coz I cannot imagine my life with out you in it" he stated boldly. Amy stared at him half shocked, half overjoyed

"Bumper...did you just ask me to marry you?" she asked. It was nothing like the first time he asked her out. He was nervous and then she left him devastated. He had offered her his heart and she crushed it like a boiled egg in her hand...she wasn't going to make the same mistake this time. No way.

"...Yes?" he replied suddenly nervous, oh god it was going to happen a second time, he couldn't take rejection again, although he was still fairly confident she still loved him.

"Then I guess you're stuck with me" she said with a huge smile on her face. Bumper smiled with her before pulling her in for a deep kiss. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead against her's, moving his hands from her face and wrapping them around her.

"I'd get down in one knee but I don't think there's enough room" he whispered making Amy laugh a little.

"Its ok, being proposed to in the nude is romantic enough" she replied before kissing him again. They stayed in the shower for nearly an hour kissing, caressing, cuddling and relaxing, totally lost in each other.  
After the shower they dried themselves and got dressed in their PJ's. Amy packed the suitcases as she knew the weather best and Bumper booked a one way flight for the two of the them for the next day.  
He decided to sort out the return flight another date, he needed to allow time for the mess her family created to be fixed properly, not to mention the time Amy was going to need to emotionally recover. He picked up his mobile off the table next to the laptop and dialled.

"Hey its Benji leave a message and I'll get back to you"

"Benji my man I need a huge favour, I need you to look after the apartment for a little while. Amy and I have to leave for Australia tomorrow to sort out some stuff with her family but I'm not sure how long its going to take. Can you let Becca know? Thanks. I'll call you when we land" he hung up before getting up and heading into the bedroom to see how Amy was doing with the packing. He sighed as he leaned up against the door frame. She had crashed on the bed next to a pile of folded clothes and two almost completed suitcases. Pushing off the doorframe he entered the room, quietly finished packing and put the luggage next to the door. He laid down pulling the sleepy form next to him into his embrace before going to sleep himself. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

A year and a half ago...

Bumper kissed the Australian Bella on the shoulder as he snuggled up closer behind her, their breaths still heavy from round 3 in his bed. It had only just started that they would occasionally have sex his king sized bed instead of anywhere else in the apartment, which was why condoms were stashed in all sorts of places: the bedside table, all the kitchen draws, under the rug, the fruit bowl, down the side of the couch and even the peg basket. Amy had strategically placed them there as they were sick of the mood being ruined in the need for protection. It worked for them quite nicely, especially days they were so desperate, they all over each other before Amy was through the front door. Then an entire jar of salsa would be consumed between them. Grocery shopping really wasn't his strong suit.

"You really need to have something more nutritious in this place" Amy said before popping a salsa covered corn chip in her mouth. Bumper reached over her to dip a chip for himself.

"This contains vegetables...and I also buy bread milk and beer" he replied, Amy snort laughed before he asked a question that made her tense up "So what's family like?"

"My parents are divorced and I have a brother...why?" she asked, all but one family member caused her to leave Australia, so they weren't her favourite topic of conversation.

"Well we been doing..this for over a year now and you've never mentioned them at all" the ex Trebel replied resting his chin on the Aussie's shoulder. She rolled onto her back and looked up at him.

"Coz I don't wanna talk about them" she replied sharply, before sitting up. Bumper grabbed her arm gently running his fingers down to her hand.

"Don't leave, we don't have to" he said as she laid back down on his arm. He leaned over his lover again to grab another chip and some salsa but on the way to his mouth, he dropped a little of the red dip on her stomach.

"OI!" she yelled smacking his arm playfully, Bumper raised his eyebrows seductively as he lowered his head and slowly sucked the condiment off her skin. She ran her hand over his short brown hair tugging gently to invite him up for a open mouthed, salsa flavored kiss. He moaned in her mouth as he bent one of her knees before moving his free hand under her thighs, his fingers making their way past her soaked folds. She ripped her mouth from his to let out a soft sigh, keeping her eyes closed.

"Does that feel good baby?" Bumper purred against her cheek, kissing softly. Amy could only reply with a whimper, pulling the other knee up as he teased her entrance, circling it softly. She was still sensitive from her last orgasm so it wasn't going to take much her to lose control. Which was exactly what he wanted.

"Don't tease...mmm" she breathed trying to hold on. He gave in to her begging and slid his middle finger inside of her. It was one of his favourite things to see her slowly unravel under his touch. Her face showed total bliss and he loved that he was the cause of it but it usually took all of his strength not to grab his dick and jerk off.

He fucked her with his finger, licking the spot just behind her ear.

"That's it..let it go" he whispered in her ear as she came, raising her head and dropping back on pillow with a loud moan, alerting the neighbours that Bumper Allen had, like always, given her the most amazing pleasure. His neighbours were used to the pair's frequent fornication.

Present...

The air was nippy as they got off the plane in Tasmania. They were processed through customs before moving out into the busy terminal.

"OVER 'ERE CHOOK!" Amy and Bumper turned towards the voice, spotting a younger but taller man with ginger hair, lots of freckles and dressed in a grey tracksuit pants, green heavy jacket and work boots waving his hand in the air. Amy whipped around to look at the American.

"How did he know we were coming?" she asked shocked, Bumper shrugged.

"Becca mentioned you were close with your brother..so I found his number on your cell and texted him as you" he replied with a small smile. Amy smiled back, kissing him quickly before grabbing her suitcase and racing off excitedly into the crowd, leaving him behind.

"Ryan!" she cried happily, enveloping the red head in a bear hug. He kissed her on the forehead before stepping back and looking her up and down keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at you! Still gorgeous. That boyfriend of your's must have trouble keepin his hands off ya" Ryan replied winking, the other Aussie bit her lip.

"Fiancé" she beamed, Ryan's mouth dropped open in joy as the spoken about man turned up next to her.

"Hey mate! Welcome to Australia! I'm Ryan" the younger man said, putting his hand out to shake. Bumper accepted, shaking it sturdily.

"Bumper. Why do you call her chook?" he asked slightly confused. Ryan picked up both suitcases

"We'll show you when we get to the farm, it's really cute" he replied earning a nudge in the ribs from his older sister as they followed him out of the terminal.

"You own a farm?" Bumper asked shocked. Ryan popped open the boot of his truck.

"How much HAVE you told him about our family?" he asked lifting the suitcases and chucking then into the vehicle.

"Oh he knows enough. Apart from the fact that I'm hot, I'm surprised he's still hangin around" Amy replied shaking her head. Bumper placed his hand on her backside rubbing it gently.

"Everything that makes up you matters to me" he said kissing her on the temple.

"Naww...thats spew-worthy" Ryan said sweetly. Bumper raised his eyebrows.

"You two have identical personalities...this is gonna be super fun" he said, rolling his eyes in amusement making the two Australians laugh as they all climbed into the truck.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was starting to set by the time they pulled up out the front of the farm house and got out, the view was stunning. Bumper stood in awe as Ryan and Amy got the cases out of the boot.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ryan asked heading towards Bumper "6 months back, Mum moved out and wanted to sell this place to the Sullivans down the road..weird people..but Chook and I had made too many memories here" He looked at Amy before continuing "So I got a couple of mates together, we bought it off her first and now I live here and the boys come over every Friday to give me a hand" Bumper nudged his head towards Amy.

"Let me guess, one of those memories is the reason you call her Chook" he suggested, Ryan punched him in arm and winked before grabbing the suitcases and taking them inside the house. Amy approached her Fiancé.

"Eh..you the punch in the arm approval" she said quietly as she entwined her fingers with his.

"Come on mate! Bet ya dying for a tour and some tucker!" Ryan called from the gate leading into the back paddock. Bumper looked at Amy for clarification.

"Food" she whispered before they set off after him.

Ryan showed Bumper what he could before it got too dark but made sure he showed him the most important part of farm. The chook shed.

"See these little drawings on the wood here?" he asked the American, shining his torch on a lacquered timber panel.

"Oh they're cute, Amy did you draw these?" he asked, Amy rolled her eyes, a little smile forming on her lips.

"Ok, so when a chook got old, we knew Dad would kill it and give it to Mum to cook it up for tea. Amy would come down here a couple of days beforehand, give THAT chook a cuddle for the ENTIRE day and then she'd draw a little sketch of it in permanent texta on one these wooden panels." Ryan explained, looking as his sister who was leaning against the corrugated iron wall, arms folded and few tears falling down her cheek.

"and when Mum and Dad were fighting, we'd come down here together and tell all the chooks about the fun things we did that week" she added emotion cracking through her voice. Ryan aproached her.

"I lacquered 'em so I wouldn't lose 'em in the weather" he said cuddling her. Bumper smiled watching the heartwarming moment. "I love you"

"Love you too" Amy replied, reaching up on her toes to kiss him in on the cheek.

"Alright, enough of this gushy stuff, lets go have some tea" he said gruffly, playfully shoving his sister aside, making her laugh.

"What are we having?" She asked. Being so anxious about trip, even Bumper had failed at getting her to eat. Seeing Ryan had helped though.

"Meat pies and chips...your favorite" Ryan replied

"Yummo!" Amy cheered throwing her arm around Bumper's shoulders.

"Finally! You want to eat something" he said letting out a sigh of relief and throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah...I've just been so nervous about seeing Travis again...have you seen him?" Amy asked her brother.

"Don't answer that" Bumper interjected sternly, pointing a finger at Ryan before he could get a word out, he took her arm off his shoulder and moved her in front of him. "You havn't touched a bit of food all day and I am also not having a repeat of last night, it seriously terrified me. You are eating dinner..Travis can wait til tomorrow, got it?" she nodded taking his hand before kissing him briefly.

"Fair dinkum! I haven't seen her do as she's told for as long I can remember. Think we might have to keep you round" Ryan said smiling as they reached the back steps of the house.

"Don't get used to it.." Amy said pretending to sound cranky. The two men chuckled.

They leisurely ate the pies and chips while Amy and Ryan told Bumper embarrassing stories about eachother, making their stomachs hurt with laughter, it was something the couple really needed after everything that had been going on. Ryan got up, made 3 bowls of ice cream with a spoonful of Milo powder on each and brought them over.

"OMG! Prepare to have your tastebuds blown away Bump" Amy said happily to her man as a bowls were put in front of them. He looked at the dessert, alittle unsure.

"I hear that stuff's meant to be mixed into milk" he said turning the bowl, inspecting it. Ryan handed them two spoons.

"Well, we like to do things a little different here in Australia..but she's right, it tastes awsome" he reassured him. The two Aussies stopped and watched him as he took his first mouthful.

"Mmmm" They high fived each other at his approval of the topping. It was definitely going on the shopping list before they went home.

"So, Chook tells me you're engaged. I know it's a girly thing to ask but where'd ya pop the question?" Ryan asked before shoveling a heaped spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"I proposed to her in the shower" Bumper mumbled with his mouth already full, the other man snort laugh and nearly choked on his confectionary. Amy smiled in amusement, putting her spoon in her empty bowl. She really WAS hungry.

"No way! That's awesome! Think you've picked a winner" he exclaimed at his sister as he and Bumper scraped the bowls for the last bit of ice cream. Amy got up and cleared the plates, bowls and cutlery, stacking them in the dishwasher.

"Think it's time we hit the sack. Are we staying in my old bedroom?" she asked walking over to the suitcases.

"Yep the bed's already made up, I'll get those for ya" Ryan replied rushing over to the cases and grabbing them. "Nothing but 2 star service here" he escorted the them upstairs. The room was spacious. Pale pink walls and darkish blue carpet with a few posters of horses and Channing Tatum blue tacked to the wall. A queen sized double bed sat next to the window close to the door and a study desk and chair in the other corner next to the door leading into the en suite.

"Thanks Ry" she said hugging him again, he kissed her on the forehead before making his way out of the room.

"Anytime, its good to see ya. Feeding starts at 5 as usual and the boys'll be over at 7" he informed them before disappearing and shutting the door behind him. Bumper took his shoes off and started unpacking their cases. Amy strolled over to the bed before sitting down and watching him.

"Bumper" she called in a sexy voice. Bumper looked up to see that she had undone a few buttons of her top, showing a glimpse of the cream coloured bra she had on. He stood slowly. How was it possible that she could turn him on just by saying his name?

"I thought you might have been tired, it's been a long day" he said quietly and hesitantly, making sure it was exactly what she wanted.

"Do I look tired?" she purred. He was over to her in two strides. Their mouths crashed together in a heated kiss as his hands began removing their clothes.

"Thank god" he said against her lips as he dropped her top on the floor and began undoing her bra. She broke the kiss to help him remove the rest of the material barriers.

"How about that baby?" she suggested, losing her fingers in his hair. He climbed up on the bed and lifted her legs, placing over his shoulders, trapping her beneath him.

"Say it again" he commanded her in a low voice, running his hands over the back of her thighs. She lifted her face close to his.

"I wanna have your baby" she whispered and with a grunt of arousal, he was deep inside of her. It was rough but slow. They went at it for nearly 2 hours before crashing in each other's arms.

The rooster woke them up, the sunrise peaking through the curtains. Amy's body responded as Bumper tried to move to prop himself up on one elbow beside her head.

"Mmm well, that's one fact Mythbusters doesn't need to confirm" she said, smiling with satisfaction before raising her arms and resting her head on them. He ran his fingers down her her breast.

"What's that?" he asked giving it a soft squeeze. He knew exactly what she was talking about but he wanted it to come from her lips in her strong native accent. She locked eyes with him.

"That a man can still get hard, even after falling asleep inside his woman" she replied, bucking her hips, grinning wickedly. Bumper tried to hold back a growl as he grabbed her knee roughly with his free hand.

"Careful woman" he warned, bending her knee up to her chest and thrusting hard. She gasped as her body adjusted to the sudden change in position.

A knock on the door disturbed them.

"OK LOVE BIRDS! THERE'S WORK TO DO! UP YOU GET!...OOP SORRY BUMPER...BAD PUN!" Ryan called from the other side of the door. Amy chuckled as Bumper slowly slipped out her shaking his head.

"Mood killer" he grumbled trying not to laugh himself. He kissed her before getting out of bed and finding fresh clothes for them both.

"You can take the girl out of the farm but you can't take the farm out of the girl" Ryan remarked as he and Bumper watched their favourite woman gallop around on her Maire, ordering the Border Collie to heard up the cattle.

"Come on Jax! Get 'em in there, go on!" she called to the smaller animal, who was busy rounding up the cows into a fenced off area.

"Isn't she something?" Bumper sighed completely smitten. Ryan glanced at him and smirked.

"You know, I'm happy she's met someone like you coz..after Travis..." he trailed off unable to finish the sentence, getting angry. Bumper shoved his hands in his pockets, looking at him.

"He cheated on her didn't he?" he asked, Ryan turned to him, silently asking how he knew "We'd gotten pretty close until I did something real stupid...and I left her to go work for this asshole music producer for a little while. After I got back, she made me work pretty hard to earn her trust back. I believed her when she said Travis never hit her...but I kinda had a hunch" Ryan looked down at the ground before folding his arms over his chest.

"Mate, I wish that was the worst thing he did to her. After we found out she was pregnant...he humiliated her in front of our entire family and the guys you'll meet this morning at her 18th birthday party. He pretty much accused her of tampering with the protection they used in this elaborate plan to have a kid and that's apparently what drove him to cheat on her" he explained, Bumper scoffed and shook his head.

"And I wonder who put that idea in his head" he said sarcastically. Ryan nodded

"Bloody Oath! See, Chook's spent most of our lives trying to protect me from Dad's crap. I keep telling her she doesn't always have to be that strong but does she listen?!" They both laughed a little before the roar of an engine turned their attention to the driveway. A car appeared over the hill and drove into the property. Amy rode over to the two men and hopped off the horse.

Did you tell them I was coming this time?" she asked, tying the reins to a fence.

"Nope" Ryan replied grinning again. She moved quickly behind the chook shed.

"Good on ya...I'll be around here to buy myself some time" she sighed before disappearing around the corner.

"Righteo!" Ryan called after her before leaning towards Bumper who was looking confused, yet again."Just watch what they do to her..it's hilarious"


	7. Chapter 7

The truck pulled up on the other side of the fence and three men, similar size to Ryan hopped out. They approached the fence, casually leaning up against it.

"Mornin Ry...who's this?" One of them asked. Ryan ushered Bumper toward them.

"His name's Bumper. He's visiting from America" he replied, being careful not to mention that he belonged to his sister.

"G'day mate, I'm Dean, this here's Glen and James" one man piped up, each of them giving a quick wave.

"Hey, wow..what do they feed you here? You're all huge" Bumper asked, suddenly feeling rather short.

"We're Weet-Bix kids" James replied mimicking the popular cereal commercial. "So Ry..fresh blood or what?"

At that moment Amy took the opportunity to step out.

"He's with me!" she yelled, the 3 of them turned at the same time towards her. She could only describe their expressions in two words, pure joy.

"CHOOKIE!" Dean cried jumping the fence, the other two followed suit, running to her. She braced herself for impact and for her impending traditional welcome home present.

"Off you go boys. She's been looking forward to it!" Ryan smirked, lying through his teeth, ignoring the glare his sister was giving him as she was grabbed by the arms and forced backwards in the direction of the pig pen. Bumpers eyes went wide.

"They're not really going to.." Ryan cut him off

"Sure are. They do it to her every time she comes home"

Bumper laughed, listening to her scream as the trio covered her head to toe in mud.

She was quick to execute her revenge though, tackling Glen to the ground first and rubbing a handful of the substance in his hair. Bumper and Ryan cheered as she took down the other two, all four of them completely drenched and filthy.

"Welcome home Chook" James breathed as they all gave her a kiss on her cheeks, The muddy group helped each other out of the pig pen. Amy made a beeline for her brother, shaking off the caked mud.

"Go on" he conceded. She smiled.

"No..I'm more mature than that" she replied with attitude, taking his face in her grubby hands and pulling him down to plant a muddy kiss on his forehead.

"I deserved that" he said, using his shirt to wipe the thick mud off his face, letting out a snort laugh. "Ok, this work isn't going to get itself done. You boys can take the showers down in the storehouse and Chook you can have the shower inside"

Amy took Bumper's hand and began leading him away, earning a grunt of attention from her brother. She turned looking innocent.

"What? Neither of us have had a shower yet...and you know saving water is the key to a fruitful farm" she said, winking at him. The 3 muddy men wolf whistled and cheered as she led the clean American away towards the two storey house.

Fruitful was what Ryan was worried about.

Bumper ran his lips slowly over Amy's wet shoulder blade, his tongue darting out to lick her skin as he stood behind her in the shower. They opted for just a quick wash and snuggle instead of sex, saving their energy for the busy day ahead. They talked about how different and empty their lives would be if he hadn't taken her back a couple of months ago. Amy had grabbed his hands from her hips and wrapped them around her middle to pull him flush against her back, enjoying the kisses he was trailing up her neck.

3 months ago...

"BUMPER I'M COMING!"

The head campus security officer turned around at the sound of his name being yelled from the middle of the lake. The woman that rejected him 2 weeks prior, was rowing towards the him, serenading him with song.

He wasn't about to deny that he had left her heartbroken almost 3 years ago when he ran off to work for John Mayor, only a few weeks after they first became intimate..but since regaining her trust again, an emotional connection had developed between them.

Like the days they would lay there naked after a rip-roaring fuck and enjoy a soft make out session, their fingers entwined or when she was so tired during the week from Bellas rehearsals and college work alone that they would just either watch a movie or he'd let her have a nap on his bed for an hour or two, sometimes undressing her bottom half, gently waking her up with his tongue.

In that time he had fallen in love with the Australian Bella.

Assuming she felt the same way, he asked her out, a proper relationship. She didn't and she turned his advance down. He had never been so devastated in his life. He tried to get his head around it over two weeks following. Free range pony his ass! Ok she was definitely a free spirit, he'd give her that much but how could she have acted like it was no more than a casual romp?

Fat Amy sat at the campfire after a gruelling weekend of Bella bonding.

It had been a long two weeks without him. She tried to put the 'incident' in the back of her mind and move on but she just couldn't get turned on by any other guy. They had a good thing going, why did he have to go ruin it by labelling it as a relationship? Sure he was great to have sex with and was someone besides her brother and her fellow Bellas that actually gave a shit about her but...she didn't want to be tied down!

That was until Becca Mitchell began working her way around the circle, asking everyone what their post graduation plan were.

The Aussie pictured herself living it up in Tulsa or Little Rock, becoming a day time professional jelly wrestler for corporate events and then every night it was just her, cuddled up with her fiancé Bumper...oh wait.

She felt a lump form in her throat as it hit her like a ten tonne truck.

Amy Wilson was head over heals in love with ex-Treble, Bumper Allen..but she had made a BIG mistake!

The night he asked her out, she had a choice.

The free, fast paced party life with one night stands and endless alcohol...or the man who messaged her a couple of times a day just to say hi or flirt, gave her the most amazing, mind blowing sex and pleasure she'd had ever experienced and made her better person.

She had chosen the wrong one.

So there she was the next day, attempting to win back his love with a massive amount of cardio. After all the effort she put into rowing across the lake, struggling up the hill and abusing a vehicle for interrupting her solo...her confidence was starting to shake...maybe it was too late.

It was Bumper's turn to make a choice.

Accept her amended answer of yes to dating him by taking her back into his life and his bed...or reject her, making her pay the cost of her reckless decision, leaving her embarrassed and alone in front of her fellow college students, destroying any hopes of a friendship afterwards.

He chose the right one...he sung back.

"Give me that neck..." Even though they scared the immediate crowd off with their heavy kissing, they had enough sense not to go at it on the grass, instead deciding to hop on his scooter and travel to the closest security hut.

He locked door, closed the blinds to have total privacy before quickly grabbing a condom out of the top draw of the desk. Amy shoved her yoga pants down to her ankles and Bumper undid his uniform pants, pulling them down with his undies to his knees, his hard length standing at attention. He helped her kneel on the single seater lounge and spread her knees before ripping the packet open with his teeth and slipping the condom on quickly. He nearly ripped her panties as he shoved them aside before pushing upward into her.

"Fuck I've missed you!" he growled with an animalistic tone in her ear. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes fluttering closed. God it was sexy when he swore during sex. The last two weeks had been torture, they hadn't even talked let alone touched each other so his rough thrusts was like ecstasy.

He wrapped one arm tightly around her middle, dropping the other hand down between her thighs, ready to work his magic with his fingers if she wanted, while she curled her arm around to hold his face and using the other to keep herself stable.

"Me too...if I do anything stupid like that again...chuck me in the lake" she breathed before turning her head and capturing his lips in a deep, hungry kiss. He couldn't help himself as he parted her lips with his fingers before rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves, making her groan in his mouth.

One Bella and Tonehanger called in 'sick' for rehearsals that afternoon.

Present...

Amy Wilson missed the hard working farm life, great smell, stunning views. It was simple.

However, teaching city slicker Bumper Allen how to milk a single cow was not.

There was no denying that the man had skills. He could sing like an angel, give her orgasms even the most promiscuous Bella Stacie was jealous of...but ask him to milk a single cow?

Complete fail.

"Don't do that! You have to squeeze it down like this...no...ugh shove over" she groaned in frustration. The American moved along the low bench to make room for her.

"I keep telling you, it hates me" Bumper whined resting his head in his hands. The Australian beauty made it look so easy.

"Bump, I don't think it's possible for cows to hate" she said shaking her head at him. The tin pale was filled in a few minutes and Amy gave the cow a soft tap on the rump to let it know it was done before it moved foward letting out a moo before it exited the long shed.

"CHOOK! LUNCH IS READY!" they heard Ryan call from a distance outside the shed. Amy stood up and put her hand out for Bumper to take it. He pouted at her, looking defeated.

"Alright so you're shit at milkin cows. You've still earned lunch" she complimented, amused. He sighed loudly before taking her hand and getting up.

They boys were already tucking into their lunch when the pair walked in.

"Is the cow still alive?" Dean teased, swallowing his mouthful of sandwich. The 4 other Australians tried not to choke on their lunch as they chuckled. Amy stuck her tongue in her cheek as let go of Bumper's hand and casually walked past the boys, giving them all a sudden smack on the back of the head each, earning a series of groans.

"Oh I'm sorry..I've developed a twitch..its triggered by Nongs" she quipped sweetly, defending Bumper before sitting down at the end of the table. The Tonehanger bit his lip, God he couldn't wait to marry her.

"Your lunch is here on the table" Ryan said before shoving the last of half his sandwich in his mouth.

"'You expecting someone else?" Bumper asked throwing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a lone sandwich on the bench behind them as he approached the table and sat down next to Amy.

"Oh that's for...never mind" James changed is answer quickly after receiving an elbow to the arm from Dean. Amy raised her eyebrows. That was odd.

"Does this 'Never mind' have a last name?" she asked sceptically. Ryan put his palm on his forehead, dropping his elbow on the table.

"Walker" he said quietly, he looked up at his sisters betrayed face.

"I was going to tell you" he tried to explain moving his hands to his lap, the other men looked between them silently as she stood up ready to storm out. "What was I meant to do Chook? He came to me, I couldn't let him starve out in the rain...but I wasn't about to let him stay here though" Amy licked her lips angrily.

"Where is he?" she asked, Glen, who had been silent until that moment, stood up also.

"I'll take you, come on" he said getting the approval nod from his mates. He and Amy exited the house, leaving Ryan, Dean, James and Bumper in the dining room.

Ryan took a deep breath.

"Bumper...Dad made us lie to her about something" he confessed to the American, Dean threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ry don't" he pleaded, James cringed with him.

"Mate, he deserves to know" Ryan replied, Bumper clenched his fists, he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Know what?' he asked through clenched teeth. Ryan looked him in the eye before he spoke.

"Travis lost it after she tried to break it off with him...and...that's how she lost the baby"


	8. Chapter 8

4 and a half years ago...

Paul and Ryan Wilson sat in the waiting room of the hospital, both men sore, tired and upset after being there all day. They finally received the long awaited information on their daughter and sister 2 hours ago. Amy was stable. Sharon was able to talk to her before she needed sleep. Ryan was lucky enough to get to her in time they were told, she had lost a lot of blood. The baby was dead, there were bruises on her back indicating she'd hit something hard but trauma of the incident caused her brain to block it out, all she remembered was the party and starting to argue with Travis then waking up in hospital in pain.

Travis Walker charmed his way into her life 6 months ago. Ryan never liked the bloke from the start. How he'd be all sweet to her but some nights drink to much and verbally abuse her. It wasn't uncommon for her to come into Ryan's bedroom in tears in the middle of the night and crawl into his bed for company and support from him. He'd cuddle her, stroking her hair till she fell asleep before dozing off himself.

Their father made matters worse, putting her down all the time, telling her that nothing she did was good enough, slamming Travis for being low enough to pick her. It made her rebel against him and their mother by sleeping with Travis and staying out at all hours.

Unfortunately for the pair, the condom broke one night and she fell pregnant

The day before...

Travis seemed fine with becoming a dad but someone had recklessly convinced him otherwise and at Amy's 18th birthday party, in front of her family and close friends at her favourite restaurant, he decided to voice his false thoughts.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH YOU KNOW THAT?!" The restaurant went quiet. What the hell did he think he was doing? "IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH GETTING BACK AT YOUR DAD! YOU JUST WANTED A KID AND USED ME TO GET ONE!"

Amy stood up from her seat and looked at him confused and very embarrassed.

"Trav I don't what you're talking about. Please can we discuss this later?" everyone was looking at them

"BULLSHIT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M ON ABOUT! YOU MESSED WITH THE CONDOM AND NOW YOU HAVE WHAT YOU WANTED! YOU PUSHED ME AWAY! BESIDES CLAUDIA IS WAY BETTER IN THE SACK THAN YOU"

Amy was utterly embarraressed heartbroken. He was happy about becoming a dad what changed? It was that moment that she decided that it was time to end things with him for good.

"Outside. Now" she growled at him moving to go outside of the restaurant.

"Chook you're not going out there by yourself, not after he yelled at you like that" Ryan didn't want to leave her alone with that pyscho.

"I'll be fine" she replied before following Travis out the door.

Her family stayed inside to give them privacy. They assumed the argument was over when Ryan received a text from her saying Travis was going to drop her home. He didn't like it but he didn't have a choice. After the 3 of them got home, Ryan went up to her room to see how she was. With covers up to her chin, she looked sound asleep. He decided it was best to let her sleep off the disastrous night and wait til the morning to have a D&M.

The next day...

"Time to get up Chook"

Ryan wandered slowly into her room. The room was getting bright from the sun rise. She hated that. Why was she still asleep? He sat down next to her on the bed and brushed his finger over the tip of her nose. "Hey sleepyhead, we don't want the animals to starve...hey" Something wasn't right. Why wasn't she waking up? He grabbed her shoulder gently shook her a little but got no response. "Come on this isn't funny" he groaned as stood up and pulled the covers off her. "Oh shit" he whispered, his stomach dropping. Her sheets were soaked red with blood around her pelvic area. "MUM! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" He cried as he checked her pulse. Sharon and Paul Wilson ran through the door of the bedroom, cordless phone in hand.

"Ry what's the matter?" she asked panicked.

"AMY!" Paul yelled moving to the other side of the bed to attend to his unconscious daughter.

"I don't know, call the ambulance! She's bleeding!" He ordered. Sharon dialled triple 0 quickly and put the phone on speaker.

"Emergency who do you require? Police Fire Ambulance?"

"Ambulance, its my daughter she's not waking up, there's blood on the bed"

"Is she breathing?"

"Yes and she has a pulse"

"ok I need your location"

"Tawarri, Killandra rd"

"Can you find where she's bleeding from?"

Paul lifted his daughter's dress and gently slipped his hand under her backside. He pulled it out covered in blood.

"Oh Sharon"

Ryan looked at his father puzzled. Why was he suddenly caring about her now?

Sharon put a hand to forehead trying not to cry.

"Its coming from between her legs.. she's 6 weeks pregnant"

There was momentary silence on the other end of the call...she knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Alright. You need to keep her warm until help arrives. I'll stay on the line if you need me"

"No it's ok. Thankyou"

Sharon hung up the phone as Ryan tucked the Blankets around Amy to keep her warm.

Paul had made the decision to lie to her and Travis, he spun a story that someone had slipped something into her drink and while fighting with Travis she got dizzy and fell and that's what caused her to lose the baby. He said it wasn't fair for his daughter to go through the ordeal of pressing charges against Travis. He told the young bloke that the baby was fine but not to go near her or speak to her again.

He claimed he did it to 'protect his little girl' but his wife and son knew he was just going to use it against her or it was going to bite him on the bum later down the track.

Present...

He was unshaven, untoned and extremely on edge. Travis Walker was not the same man she expected to find after 4 years of separation. She felt nothing for him, she didn't even feel sorry for him like she thought she would.

"I missed ya, Chook" he said quietly fiddling nervously with his sleeve.

"Amy" Amy replied, looking down at her feet. Travis and Glen looked at her. She returned Travis' stare. "It's Amy to you now, you can't call me that anymore, we're not friends" Glen pushed off the wooden post and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Now come on Chookie, that's a bit harsh" he said, trying to reason with her. She looked up at him.

"After what he did to us? Why the hell would I wanna stay friends with him?" Amy asked, anger creeping into her tone. She stood up and turned to Travis. "I'll defend you in court against Dad but as far as I'm concerned..you're nothing to me" she said quietly without emotion before walking out of the barn. Glen scratched his head as he followed her out, leaving a destroyed Travis in the barn by himself. Glen jogged to catch up with her. After what he did to us? What did she mean...oh hell.

8 months ago...

'Has the red headed beast released you from her fiery hold yet?'

'Yes I've finished rehearsals. Why?'

'Swing by my place I've got something to tell you'

'You're pregnant, ugh I knew it! Now I know where all that ice-cream went lol'

'Very funny. Come on I really wanna play show and tell *wink*'

'Bump I'm tired, I haven't got the energy'

'You don't need energy, I'll do everything. You just get to enjoy'

'Alright. You've twisted my arm. I'll be over in 10'

The clock struck noon and there was a knock at the door as Bumper was drying up the bowl he'd used for breakfast, he put it down and entered the living room. He took a deep breath, they'd never tried what he was about to show her and he was hoping to hell she wouldn't freak out and leave.

She was leaning against the frame of the door, she looked tired. With a combination of studying for finals and Bella rehearsals, Amy was wrecked.

"Hey...you want a shower?" he asked shutting the door behind her. She turned and rested her face on his chest.

"Mhmm, Lily used up all the hot water again this morning, damn that little ninja" she mumbled into his shirt. Bumper snort laughed, Lily was a bit weird.

"Well I've had mine already so you can have as much hot water as you like" he said kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back. Normally she'd try to convince him to have a shower with her, which she didn't have to work hard to do but all she wanted was water that didn't make her insides feel like the arctic circle.

After a 15 minute shower, Amy felt so much better, still exhausted but less sore. She wandered into the living room wrapped in a dark blue towel, her damp hair falling over her shoulders in loose curls. Bumper had stripped down to black boxers. He looked her up and down and let out an involuntary groan, it made a small shiver run down her spine when he did that and she liked it.

"You look better, more relaxed. Come and lay down" the American invited her to join him on the lounge that had been converted and flattened into a bed. She was trying to remember if the sofa bed had always been next to the 4 weight bearing poles in the middle of his spacious lounge room or if it had been moved there but her tired brain just wasn't up for that kind of cardio. She approached him and dropped herself on the soft mattress. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she could feel sleep trying to pull her eyes closed. "Hey, I've waited all day to tell you my news". With a grunt, Amy bent her knees and forced herself up on to her elbows to look at the ex-treble.

"I'll all ears" she said attempting to sound excited, Bumper grinned at her lack of enthusiasm.

"I got a job here, campus security officer.. it means I don't have to move now" he said happily. Amy felt butterflies in her stomach. He took a job so he could stay close to her? Noone had ever done that for her before.

"That's cool, coz you know, you've got a nice set up here" she replied smiling back at him, it was her way of saying thankyou for sticking around this time...he knew that. He gathered up the confidence for his next bit of news.

"So one of the perks of my job is that I get to arrest people...using these" he said slowly before holding up his closed hand. He opened his palm and a pair of metal handcuffs dropped, they dangled from his index finger. Amy was suddenly more awake.

"What? Is this 50 Shades Of Grey or something?" she asked smirking but when she saw the glimmer of uncertainty in his eyes, she licked her lips "Baby, I trust you...do it"

His boxers became uncomfortable the minute she gave him permission.

He scooted up the bed and leaned down to kiss her deeply before moving her hands towards one of the poles and cuffing her, the metal clinking together as the clasps snapped shut. They pulled back their lips before he moved to kneel on the bed. With her eyes still closed and with his gentle touch, he placed his fingers on her forehead and began to run them slowly down her face. Just as he reached her mouth, she opened it and his middle and index fingers fell in. She closed her lips and sucked, her tongue running over the tips before he pulled them out and continued move further down her body, the moisture leaving a cool trail on her heated skin.

There were ways she described Bumper Allen's pleasure: Incredible, amazing and a leg shivering wow. He knew her body like the back of his hand, where to touch her to make her sigh, to make her scream, even to stop the breath in her chest for a few seconds. She did at times, regret telling him about her weakness...the supple skin under her breasts. The moment he would set his tongue or fingers onto there, he had her completely at his mercy. It was her kryptonite.

"Let me know if it gets to much" he whispered as he lowered his mouth to her collar bone, his hand untucking the towel, revealing her naked form. His caring nature was one the things about him she found most attractive, it made him different.

Bumper removed his boxer shorts before returning his lips to her stomach and running his index finger over the inside of her knee and down her inner thigh. Amy pulled at the handcuffs, spreading her legs wide and moaning quietly.

He always considered it the biggest form of trust when she exposed herself to him. It was the most delicate and intimate part of her and she allowed him complete access to it. It was all his. One afternoon after sex she admitted it was something she'd never felt comfortable enough to do...until he came along.

Laying on his stomach, his face hovering over her pelvis, the skilled ex-treble's fingers gently stroked the skin low on the inside of her thigh, if he was going to do all the work, he wanted to enjoy it just as much her. Next he stroked her lips, inside and out...ok so he was teasing just a tad...but when a woman was restrained like the Bella was..how could a man resist?

"Bloody hell" she breathed as her hips bucked softly against his caressing her womanhood. He had discovered early on that her responded with involuntary actions when he touched her in certain places, actions that he was definitely not opposed to.

He hopped off the bed and moved quickly to the bathroom, returning with a bottle of lube before grabbing a condom from the nightstand draw and hopping back onto the end of the bed at her feet.

Over the years, they had gotten to know each other's signs, limits and pleas. She knew when he had a headache, he wasn't going to last long if they had sex..so she would get them into a '69' position for him to enjoy it as well as her. In turn he knew after her period she had trouble getting wet by herself and needed to use a generous amount of lube for her to enjoy him fucking her. Gently nudging her thighs apart, he ripped open the condom packet and slowly rolled the stretchy latex onto his hard dick. Next he used his leg to pop open the cap on the bottle as he used his free hand to part her lips with his fingers and squeezed a generous amount of the cool gel onto her heated core. Amy moaned as he spread it between her lips, wiping the excess on his protected manhood

"Thank god tomorrow's wash day" he joked as he lifted the Bella's knees and hooked her bend legs over his hips. Reaching down, he took hold of himself and aimed the tip at her lubricated entrance, pushed forward and sunk into her quickly, bottoming out against her cervix. Her body jolted at the sudden penetration, making him smile "Mmm..I love it when your body does that for me" Amy bit her lip and clenched her fists. Damn that man was incorrigible sometimes.

To say that the Bumper could move easily in and out of his lover was an understatement! He pounded into her faster than a dog in heat. Amy's mouth hung open, her limited movement left her with only with the ability to utter loudly, the ex-Treble's name over and over. Slowing just long enough to crawl up her body bringing her thighs with him, he entwined his fingers of his right hand with her's while the other gripped one of the poles. He picked up speed again, bringing his face close to hers to occasionally swallow the screams of pleasure that echoed around the roomy apartment. It wasn't long till a sensational cry ripped from her throat as she came around him, making her devoid of any energy.

The American, however, needed to work a bit harder for his. He continued to thrust into her spent body before suddenly his eyes squeezed shut.

"God" he groaned as came hard, filling the condom before collapsing on top of her. His breathing slowly returned to normal, hid face pressed against her left breast. Amy couldn't move. Her eyes began to close, she felt him pull out, lift himself off her, the handcuffs being removed from her wrists and her arms being moved to where she liked them as she slept...the rest was but a fading memory as sleep dragged her into dreamland.

3 hours later...

"It hurts"

Bumper was dressed again in his boxers and was in the middle of an email at the dining table when he turned at the sound of her mumbling in her sleep.

"Help..it hurts..." she tried to roll over but found she couldn't "Please...stop.." the Australian began to panic and cry. Tangled up in the sheet he'd thrown over her, she was suddenly struggling to get her arms out. He shot up immediately and ran to the lounge, climbing up on it.

"Baby wake up" he urged gently, pulling at the sheet and freeing her. She was struggling to breath as she opened her eyes, darting around frantically. "Shhh it's ok..shhh..it's only me" he pulled her to him, her body wasshaking.

"I couldn't move...they wouldn't let go of me" she whimpered as she cried softly. He kissed her cheek and her lips briefly before threading his fingers through her hair holding her head to his shoulder, softly rocking her.

"You're safe..I've got you baby..it's alright, you just had yourself caught up in the sheets that's all" he looked her over "Does anything hurt?" he asked, Amy shook her head, sighing deeply as he relaxed into his embrace.

He knew the restraints didn't hurt her, they would have marred her skin... but it had him puzzled...who hurt her?


	9. Chapter 9

Bumper ducked his head as he entered the small chookshed. Amy sat, legs crossed with a comfortable chicken sitting in her lap.

"Piss off Travis" she spat without looking up.

hearing nothing but silence, the Aussie lifted her head and was pleasantly surprised at who was in front of her. "Oh sorry, I though it was Travis coming to try and convince me to change my mind..again"

"Glen mentioned it didn't go like you hoped it would" he said quietly. It had gone horribly. Travis may not have been the same man she knew 4 years ago but he tried the same old manipulative tricks on her by trying to make her feel sorry for him. She used to fall for it after he'd drink too much and abuse her but she had changed as well though, for the better.

"It wasn't his fault that Dad's a dick and lied to us, he had it coming...but I can't believe I was so stupid for thinking I could trust him enough to let him back in my life again" she explained, picking up the feathered creature and cuddling it to get chest.

"These nightmares you've been having...how long have you remembered?" Bumper asked dreading the answer, the times he soothed her as she screamed and cried in her sleep helped him put the final puzzle pieces together.

"About a year and a half. tI feels like it happened yesterday...I'm sorry I didn't let the girls tell you" she replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No I'm glad I didn't know, coz I would have gotten on the next flight here and killed him with my bare hands" he quipped with a thankful tone. "But Baby you loved him, that's not an easy feeling to get rid of" she shook her head.

"But that's the thing, I didn't really, not like I love you. For me it was more about fucking up dad than anything else" Damn it! She didn't have any feelings for him..so why was she tearing up?

"Ok just hear me out and you can say no if you want...throw him a bone, just until we've sorted this thing with your dad, then you can part ways, we'll go home and you can forget everyone for a while..except your brother of course" Amy nodded "But as far as the baby thing goes..you both need closure" He was right, it wasn't just her who lost the baby, Travis did too and it was going to be nice to start ridding herself of the frequent night terrors.

"I'll try my best" she replied,

"Thankyou" The ex-bella held out the feathery creature to him.

"Wanna hold?" Bumper shook his head.

"No thankyou"

"Come on"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Aww but look at her..."

"PATRICIA AMY WILSON I AM NOT HOLDING THAT CHICKEN!" Amy dropped her mouth open, raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"You did not just use my full name!" Bumper mimicked one of her own attitude looks.

"Whatcha gonna do bout it?" he asked, challenging her. She let the chicken go and got up before stopping at the door and turning around.

"Nothing right now, but you better sleep with one eye open" she warned trying to give him a threatening look. One thing Bumper and Amy never stood down from was a challenge. He pushed him self up on his feet and sauntered over to her, biting his bottom lip in the way he knew drove her crazy. Amy swallowed hard, trying to hide the butterflies in her stomach but Bumper saw the crack in her resilience and pounced on it.

"Remember the last time you said that? We ended up eating whipped cream off eachother...were those ice cubes cold in there?" he asked in a low sexy tone, lifting one hand and running his thumb across her chin.

Amy's face went blank. Got her.

"I-I'm gonna...ummm...talk to dinner..about Ryan" she stuttered, her mind fogging up. Bumper grinned, he was definitely going to pay for that later...totally worth it though.

Ryan was trying to balance the cordless phone on his shoulder, pressing it to his ear as he turned the stove off. Glen picked up the full pot of bolognaise and moved it to the bench on a waiting tea towel while the other two Aussies sat at the dining room table grating cheese and buttering rolls for tea.

"Yeah Chook's good, she's down at the storehouse with Bumper talking to Travis at the moment and the boys are over for tea tonight"

"Your father should be out of surgery in a hour or two. I can't believe you're housing that mongrel after what he did to him" He poured the cooked pasta into the colander, letting it drain.

"We both knew it was gonna bite him in the bum eventually, he should have told them"

"I know, I just wish we could all get along...be a proper family" The back door opened and Bumper and Amy came in, followed by Travis.

"Look Mum I gotta go, they're back, call me when he's out"

"Alright, give my love to Amy and the boys"

"Yep love you too bye" Ryan put down the phone and turned to the 3 of them, attempting to put on a smile.

"Was that Mum? How is he?" Amy asked, all the men froze mid task, trying to hide their utter disbelief that such a question would come out of her mouth.

"Umm..Dad's in surgery again, his spleen ruptured. Mum's gonna call when he's out" her brother replied, Travis looked around at them, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"You guys hungry? We've made spag bol" Dean chimed in trying to change the subject. The tension in the room could've been cut with a knife. Dinner didn't have a promising outlook.

"Smells great" Travis replied quietly. He was thin ice as it was, one wrong move and he was back to the storehouse...or worse.

Amy sat at the table between Bumper and Dean, the conversations going on around her, a mere background noise as she played with her food. Her fiancé noticed her silence and lack of appetite first, putting down his fork and placing his hand on top of her's on the table.

"Chookie, you right? You haven't touched your food. You love this stuff" James piped up. Amy looked up to see them all staring at her.

"I-I'm sorry I cant..I can't do this..I.." she struggled out before getting up from the table and hurrying to the stairs, climbing them 2 at time.

"Amy" Bumper stood and set off after her.

"Do you want me to go?" Travis asked nervously, Ryan grabbed his shoulder.

"No...just let Bumper talk to her ok mate?" Dean stood and left the table.

"We'll go outside for a little while, grab your bowl Trav, come on" he suggested, leading the 3 men out the back door, leaving Ryan in the kitchen to cover and store the food. He wondered how they could ever be a normal family like their mother naively dreamed of. It had been a trying day for his older sister and the phone call was the tipping point.

Bumper caught the door as she tried to slam it. Closing the door after himself, he went and sat with her on the bed.

"I'm sorry baby, you weren't ready, I shouldn't have put you through that" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Amy leaned down putting her elbows on her knees and resting her face in her palms.

"It's not that...I don't want Dad to die" she said, her words muffled through the gap between her hands, disbelief struck Bumper for a second time in the night.

"Uhh..excuse me did I miss something? After all he's done to you...I don't understand, I though you didn't care what happened to him" Amy lifted her head, taking a deep breath to keep the tears down.

"All my life he's put me down, been disapproving of absolutely everything I do...during high school I started to turn that into something positive, it helped me push myself to do better...Bump if he dies, I'm scared that my motivation will die with him" she let out a shaky breath "..and even though I've never really been close to him...he's still the only dad I've got"

The game just changed.

No longer was his future father-in-law the bane of their existence...he was the reason Amy Wilson was the way she was, caring, confident, independent, full of life with loads of attitude. Paul was the dark side that helped her grab life by the balls and make it go the way she wanted it to, her fighting tool to achieve anything. He was very much part of the woman Bumper fell in love and without him, her's and ultimately his world would crumble.

3 years and 3 months ago...

Clothes were scattered everywhere on the floor of her dorm room and the movie played on the TV screen but the pair were otherwise occupied. Using her bent legs as leverage, she moved up and down on his hard length with deep thrusts, straddling him. It was only the second time they had fucked each other in a month so the need for a connection was at an all time high. Both grunting, they came just a few minutes apart. Bumper laid his forehead on her heaving breasts, trying to calm his racing pulse.

"You've been quiet tonight" he breathed, placing open mouth kisses up her cleavage "You're usually a screamer" he grinned, grazing his teeth over the skin of her right breast. With her eyes closed, Amy traced lazy patterns over his bare shoulder blade, sighing.

"Yeah..I don't know" she replied, she wasn't about to blurt out her feelings. The graduated Treble, however, was not satisfied with her answer. Halting his gentle assault on her chest, he looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Amy pulled the defensive card.

"Nothing!" She pulled her hips up, his soft protected dick slipping out of her. The Bella tried to push herself up but his grip was too strong, pulling her back down onto his lap. Two could play that game.

"Hey..tell me" he insisted gently. The Bella rolled her eyes, pulling her hands away from his shoulders and folding them in from of her.

"No" she grumbled, not looking at him...he was used to this.

"Please?" Bumper was not one for begging..but he also wasn't one to give in..if it was something he did, he wanted to make sure he didn't repeat it.

"Ok Fine! The night you left, I drank too much and I had shitty sex with another guy..happy?" she replied with attitude..he really was shit at sex, she hadn't felt comfortable but he pushed her to far and the Bella shoved him off and kicked him in the balls.

He couldn't blame her, he did leave with only a text to her as his goodbye.

"What's his name?" he wasn't happy, he needed to know.

"GOD BUMPER! DOES IT MATTER?!" she yelled, getting frustrated.

"Yeah it does..coz I wanna bash the shit out of him for hurting you!" Bumper growled, not breaking his stare. Wow..she didn't see that coming.

"It was Cooper Johnson" he raised his eyebrows.

"REALLY AMY?! THAT GUY?!" he screamed, he didn't mean to get so loud..but Cooper Johnson was an asshole that preyed on women at their weakest moments, fucking them and then making them feeling shit about themselves afterwards. The ex-Trebel was glad that he'd finally messed with the wrong girl..his girl and got what was coming to him. She unfolded her arms and put her hands ups to deflect the blame.

"Like I said I drank too much and I was upset ok? I'm sorry" Why the fuck was she apologizing for that?! It wouldn't have happened if he hadn't skipped town, leaving her heartbroken...not that she was telling him that. Bumper shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault, if I hadn't been such an idiot...seeming we're on the subject of confessions..I had a little blunder of my own" he admitted. Amy put one hand down between them and placed the other on his left shoulder.

"What's her name? Do I need to tit-punch her?" she joked, putting her mock serious face on, Bumper chucked under his breath.

"No no..I managed to stuff it up all by myself" The humour was suddenly replaced by intrigue.

"Yeah?" What did HE do?

"I was feeling depressed one night, in the office and one of John's secretaries offered to make me 'feel better'..and I mean really..who turns down a free blow job?" Amy shrugged and nodded in agreement "I was enjoying it buuut when I came..instead of saying her name...I said yours"

"Oooo awkward" Amy scrunched her face up.

"Yeah..she got up and stormed out...and I slept in the office all night" An awkward silence filled the room briefly, she hated those.

"Soo now that we've had our Dr Phil session..." she trailed off, breaking the silence. The American moved his hands up her sides, steadying them for his next move.

"Well..now that we've officially made up..we've had pizza for dinner...but now I'm looking for some dessert" he purred leaning forward and picking up where he left off on her chest, reversing the direction.

"Hungry for anything in particular?" The curvaceous Bella asked before groaning between laughs as she ran her fingers through his hair..she knew exactly what he was hungry for. He was going to make her scream, there was no doubt about that.

"Hmm..something wet..and juicy..." He shifted his body down and under her spread legs as he spoke. Her womanly scent hit him. "Oooo..this looks yummy"

When he was on his back, his head in between her thighs, licked his lips at the delicious sight before him. Wrapping his arms over her backside, he tugged her down, delving into her warm centre.

Amy bit her bottom lip, one of her hands dropped to the ground, the other finding his head and cradling it as her body reeled at the incredible sensation. Moans and whimpers escaped her mouth as his skilled tongue worshiped every nook and cranny of her down under.

It felt so right, he was good at sex, he was kind and patient, she wasn't opposed to spending abit of time with him...was Amy Wilson falling in love with Bumper Allen?

Nahhh... love didn't exist. Her parents were clear examples of that.


	10. Chapter 10

1 month earlier...

The resounding slap across Bumper Allen's cheek echoed through the door and into the auditorium, where the Bellas were stretching for dance practice.

"Ok come on girls! Make sure you feel it in those hammi's!" Chloe commanded in the hopes that it would draw the attention away from the argument their fellow heartbroken Bella was having with the graduated Trebelmaker out in the hallway. Even though they couldn't make out the words, the girls got the gist.

The red head looked up to see that her distraction was fruitless and gave up, moving to sit down on a stadium chair.

"I know they had a rumble in the hay before he skipped town but but Donald told me they hated each other...what really happened?" Stacie asked turning to Becca, the DJ noticed the Bellas looking at her for information, seeming she was rapidly becoming close with Amy. She looked around at them all, feeling pressured.

"Guys, you know I can't tell you. I'd be totally breaking her trust...but he was different around her when he wasn't hanging with the other Trebles" she replied, Cynthia Rose scoffed.

"So you saying that he chucked that burrito at her to show off? That's just nasty!" Becca sighed in slight agreement but she wasn't about to let her friend be the subject of mindless bickering.

"Yeah but he apologised for that...I kinda get why he did it though. I mean can you imagine how much shit would have hit the fan if Aubrey found out that one of her 'precious Bellas' was sleeping with a Trebelmaker? Especially Bumper? He didn't want that to happened to her" she explained, there was a brief silence as the girls were reconsidering the way they saw Bumper.

"I can see why she fell for him..he's really hot" Ashley said smiling, Chloe bit her lip.

"I distracted Aubrey for her while she slipped him her number at the riff off" she admitted grinning cheekily. Some of the girls giggled, approving of her sly act against their former fearless leader but the room fell silent as the Australian Bella walked back in looking unhappy, scratching the back of her neck.

"Everything ok?" Stacie blurted out with good intention and concern for her. Becca shared a look with the curvaceous blonde, she knew a lie was going to pop out of her mouth in front of the girls but spill in tears later on with her in their new shared room in the Bella house. Amy put on a fake attitude look.

"Yeah! Just can't catch a break from desperate guys wanting all this" she fibbed, indicating to her curvy frame. She sighed and looked around at them all.

"So you guys must be finished by now" Chloe stood up with enthusiasm.

"Nope, we haven't started yet" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Bugger"

Present...

Amy stood in front of the mirror examining her underwear clad body.

There weren't many times in her life where she thought of herself as fat. With her father reminding her she was overweight growing up and her mother not providing with any emotional support, she turned to Ryan...when he wasn't being told off for 'feeding her delusion'. She knew she had to boost her own self esteem, so to save those twig bitches calling her names behind her back, Amy just started introducing herself as 'Fat Amy'. She really was quite surprised when size 6 Head Bella Aubrey Posen let her in. It had been the first time she'd been picked for her skill instead being rejected because of her appearance.

Being beautiful helped her get noticed by the opposite sex but her size made it hard to keep them past a one night stand...then came Bumper Allen.

He didn't care about her weight, even after she gained more when he left her to go work for John Mayor. To him, she was whoa mama! She shook in ALL the right places.

They talked one after noon over regular post-sex, jar of salsa, about supermodels and how unhealthy they looked. Bumper told her he preferred women with meat on their bones. A few butterflies took flight when he added that he'd pick a girl like her rather than a twig bitch any time.

A pair of arms snaking around her waist pulled her out of her thoughts, making her jump.

"Whatcha doing?"

How that man snuck up on her without detection quickly became irrelevant as he nuzzled into her hair before resting his sleepy head on her shoulder.

"Just thinking..sorry I tried not to wake you" she replied bringing a hand up to run her fingers through his hair.

"Why can't these animals be open to a more sensible time for breakfast?" Bumper complained trying his hardest to stay awake. The ex-Bella laughed quietly, turning in his arms.

"I knew you weren't going to cope with these 5am starts" Bumper groaned in agreement, leaning against her and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "How's about you set the alarm for 7 and when you get up I'll make you breakfast?" The American lifted and turned his head slightly to press a soft kiss to her jaw.

"Can I have you for breakfast?" Amy ran her hands down his body to cup his bare backside.

"When we get back home, you can have me for every meal, for as long as you like" she promised, squeezing his cheeks firmly. Bumper pulled back to look at her with a tired face and raised eyebrows.

"Mmm...that's a big promise" he looked like he was going to fall asleep right there if he didn't go back to bed.

"And I make good on them, you know that...now go" she said, giving him a light smack before they let go of each other.

"Ok" Bumper yawned as he made his way back to the bed they were sharing and fell on it, pulling the covers back over himself.

Amy threw zipped up her thick jacket as she stepped out into the cold wind. On her way to the pig pen, Jax rushed over to greet her, his tail waggling furiously.

"Mornin gorgeous boy" she crouched and gave him a good scratch behind the ears "Oh I missed you..did you miss me? Yeah?" Jax barked at something behind her, she turn to see Ryan and Travis approaching her with 2 wheelbarrows full of scraps for the pigs.

"Mornin Chook...where's Bumper?" Ryan asked, they put the equipment down as Amy stood back up.

"I gave him the morning off, at home he doesn't get up til like 7, they're abit precious like that " she joked, Ryan let out a small laugh before turning to Travis.

"Mate we've got this. Why don't you get started on the cows?" he asked, Amy and Travis knew he was trying to politely send him away so they could talky privately.

"Yep, sure thing" Travis replied with a nod giving Amy a smile as he set off to do is assigned jobs. She moved to the other buggy and picked it up, ready to get to work with her brother.

"Did Mum call back last night?" She asked, pushing the gate open to the pig pen.

"Yeah, about 10, you and Bumper were already asleep and I didn't want to wake you. The surgery went well and he's stable...I was planning on visiting him today if you two wanted to come along"

Amy thought about what her fiancé was on about...making the effort so she could go home clear minded and forget about everything for a while. "Also, Nan's down from Sydney to have lunch with us" The blonde Aussie lit up.

"Alright, we'll go" she replied without hesitation. Nanna Morris was one other person in her family, besides her brother, she had told about her acceptance into Barden University.

A letter or 2 would turn up in Amy's pigeon hole each month, for the first few years, it made her feel less homesick but after she got fully settled, they were something she looked forward to.

"Do you remember when Mum tried to ride Callen and he threw her into the mud?" he asked pushing the wheelbarrow handles up to pour the scraps into the trough, Amy let out a loud snort laugh.

"And you got smacked so hard for cheering on Callen!" Her wheelbarrow suddenly slipped off the other trough but she caught it with her thigh, wincing as it dug into her skin through her jeans.

"Chook! You ok?" Ryan rushed over immediately and pulled it up and quickly finished the job, threw it over the concrete basin before checking to see if Amy hurt herself.

"Yeah it's ok, it'll probably just bruise" she said rubbing her leg.

"Do want some ice?" Amy screwed her face up and shook her head. Ryan rolled his eyes at his stubborn sister.

"Nah, we don't have time for that, what's next?" He looked one more time at her leg to make sure she was fine before taking her hand and leading her towards the chook shed.

Bumper pushed his arms threw his hoodie before pulling it over his head and straightening it around his middle. The smell of bacon and eggs hit him as he made his way down the stairs into the kitchen.

"There he is! Mornin mate!" Ryan said to the American cheerfully, mixing the fruit through his bowl of cornflakes. Bumper threw him a smile.

"Hey! Its cold" he replied, shivering as he made a beeline for the ex-Bella.

"Oh but you weren't cold when you were standing there nude in front of me earlier" she pointed out, Ryan slowed his scoop into his cereal, getting a mental image. The blonde turned around to embrace Bumper, raising her arms over his shoulders to link them behind his head. He moved his own around her, slipping them into the back pockets of her pants

"That's coz you're smokin hot baby" he threw back with lust in his voice, pulling her to him and grinding his hips against her's. Amy grinned leaning forward, their noses touching. Bumper tilted his head, taking her mouth in a sensual kiss, making her sigh and open her lips under his, deepening the intimate liplock. Hearing a soft moan, her brother finished the mouthful he had in his mouth and put his elbow up on the table.

"Get a room you two..struth!" he huffed with a small smirk on his face. The halted their kiss before twisting to look at the disgruntled Australian.

"We're in the kitchen...that was Mum and Dad's rule" Amy replied cheekily, Ryan smile grew as he shoved another spoonful of breakfast in his mouth.

"But why did they make that rule?" he mumbled between chews, Amy growled and threw her head back.

"So we they could see us and we couldn't sneak off and do naughty stuff in our bedrooms" she recited, rolling her eyes. "Man I hated that part of the rule" Ryan chuckled. Bumper turned back to her, pulling his hands out of her pockets to run them up her back, peaking over her shoulder briefly at the concoction that was cooking in the large pan.

"Oooo toad in the hole yum!" Amy smiled as she moved out of his embrace to grab the plates off the top of the microwave. She placed them on the bench before grabbing the egg flip and scooping up the two slices of bread with eggs cooked inside, dropping them on a plate each then doing the same with the 4 rashes of bacon. Bumper picked up the full plates and she followed him over to the table where they both sat down to eat it. The Tonehanger picked up the slice of bread and bit into it, making a noise of approval at his fiancé's great cooking. "So what's the plan for today?"

"We're visiting Dad before lunch" she replied, picking up a piece of bacon. Bumper stopped chewing to look at her.

"You're prepared for it?" Amy nodded as she broke off a crispy bit and popped it in her mouth.

"Nanna Morris will be there too..she's really looking forward to meeting you". Bumper ate up his bread and egg with enjoyment.

"Me too, she sounds like a lovely lady"

In the shower, Bumper pressed his Aussie lover against the wall, lifing her bruised thigh over his hip before slowly entering her. She bit her lip trying to stifle her moans, the water cascading over them was making their bodies slippery as they kissed. The American's justification for having sex in the shower, was that she'd have something nice to think about if her dad decided to throw another abuse bomb at her.

It was was definitely something nice.

"YOU READY TO GO YET?!" Amy slipped on her flatties and stood up.

"YEP! COMING! she called back to her brother, Bumper followed her out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Ryan grabbed his keys off the hook over the microwave.

"Right" he said, going to walk out the door. Amy stopped him, grabbing his jacket.

"Uh..Bump and I were talking and we're heading home tomorrow arvo" The red head nodded, he wasn't super happy about it but they probably missed home and wanted to spend as less time with their Dad as possible.

"Oh alright"

"We really appreciate you putting us up and its been great catching up but..I've only just moved into his place and we've kinda put our lives on hold to come here for Travis and Dad" Ryan hooked the set of keys over his thumb and gently took hold of her arms.

"Its ok. It doesn't matter where you are in the world, you'll always be my favourite big sister and I'll always love you" he replied making her smile.

"I'm you're only big sister" she replied with a small chuckle. Ryan nodded.

"This is true..it just means we'll have to move up the drinks with the boys tonight". he said as they exited the house, locking it behind them.

"Should I be worried?" Bumper asked looking between the two. He drank when he was at college but this was a whole new ball game with 5 grown men.

"Yeah, he'll look after you...right?" Amy asked, giving her brother a tap on the shoulder. He unlocked the truck.

"Of course! James is gonna be designated driver coz he's on cold and flu tablets at the moment. We might make a real Aussie out of him yet" Oh god he was going to get smashed.

The three of them climbed into the truck before heading off to the hospital.

They passed 4 rooms before turning a corner to Paul's room. Amy took a deep breath and grabbed Bumper's hand before walking in. Paul turned his head towards them. His eye was badly bruised, there were sterystrips across his chin and his arm left arm was in a sling. Travis had done a number on him.

"Sweetheart" Paul said weakly, giving the biggest smile he could with the limited energy he had. Amy and Bumper walked over to the bed while Ryan sat down in the nearest seat. She needed Bumper to help her overcome the hurdle, not him.

"Hi Dad...how ya feeing?" she asked, the atmosphere was different, Bumper didn't feel the pressure on his hand like in the hotel restaurant, back home.

"I've felt better love, the nurses have been real good in keepin the pain down" Were they being civil to each other?

"What? You haven't offered 'em a tour of your wine cellar yet?" Amy joked cracking a smile, Paul's smile widened before it faded into serious.

"Listen sweetheart, the doctors tell me I almost died on the table...and it made me realise that I went too far... I did wrong by you and your brother...I'm sorry" Was it for real? Did he apologise to his daughter? A tear fell down Amy's cheek. "Do you think maybe we can start emailing each other when you get back home?" The ex-Bella tried to hold back a sob.

"I'd like that" she replied quietly, Bumper squeezed her hand gently to let her know he was happy for her. He cleared his throat.

"Umm, we got off on the wrong foot...clean slate?" he asked the older man, he wasn't going to ask him for permission to marry his daughter yet but it was important to keep in the good books with him...for her sake.

"Great, I'll leave you to talk for a few minutes, I'll be right back" he said, kissing her on the temple and letting go of her hand before moving to exit the room, tapping Ryan's foot on the way, indicating to follow him.

Once out of earshot, Bumper's demeanour changed to concern.

"Who the hell is that and what's he done with Paul Wilson?" he whispered, Ryan lifted an arm and placed it on the railing beside him.

"Yeah I know what ya mean, that was weird" Bumper rubbed his arm, getting agitated.

"If he fucks with her again..I've already punched him in the face once..I don't know if I'll be able to control myself this time" The Australian scoffed in agreement. .

"Hopefully it won't come to that" Ryan replied, lowering his arm and placing his hands on his hips "Mum told me that he's even dropped the charges against Trav so..maybe he has changed, I don't know...look, we'll just see how this pans out ok?" Bumper nodded before turning and leading them back into the room.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Nan today. I haven't seen her since I moved to America..but she's sent me letters the whole time" Amy said shifting in her chair she'd moved next to her father's bedside.

"That must've helped while you were all by yourself over there" Amy looked down at her hands in her lap.

"I wasn't all by myself Dad, I made friends pretty fast..and I've got Bumper" Paul laid his arms down at his sides on the bed.

"Is he a keeper?" he asked her. Amy had to choose her words carefully. Was it the right time to tell him that she and Bumper were engaged to be married? If she didn't tell him and her mother though and got married with out them knowing she would have to hear about it for the rest of her life.

"We're actually engaged" she said hesitantly. The information was either going to be received well or he was going to drop the 'abuse bomb' as Bumper described it. His face was expressionless for a moment before he smiled at her with happiness.

"That's great..let us know when the date is and we'll be there" That was easy.

Bumper and Ryan walked into the room as Amy was standing up and leaning over to kiss her father goodbye. The American moved to her side to shake Paul's hand, giving each other a manly nod.

"Alright, Nan and Mum will be waiting for us in the café, we better go..I'll come visit you tomorrow Dad" Ryan said from the door.

"Bye Dad" Amy said giving him a small wave before turning and leaving with the two men. As they reached the exit doors, Bumper wrapped an arm around his quiet fiancé.

"You alright? That went better than we thought it would" he said, Amy kept her eyes forward, walking through the big double doors that lead out of the ward, they stopped at the lifts.

"Yeah..we're on good terms..but I still wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him" she replied as the right lift binged and opened.

Sharon waited with an older woman and younger woman with dark hair and a little older than Amy, in front of the café across the road from the hospital.

"Is that her?" the older woman asked pointing at the pedestrian lights down the street.

"Yep" Amy, Ryan and Bumper walked down the street towards them, it had been 4 years since Amy had seen her grandmother, she couldn't wait to thank her for helping her survive the first 2 years of college. Even thought she made friends really quickly and was having great sex with Bumper, it still made her homesick on occasion.

"Hi Nan!" she called excitedly as they reached the three women.

"Oh I've missed you, come here my beautiful girl" Nan said enveloping the blonde in a big hug, rocking her from side to side, Sharon smiled.

"Veronica? Wow! We haven't seen you since we were kids" Ryan said leaning forward and giving the younger woman a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah it's been a while, I live in Melbourne now, working at a law firm" she replied. Amy pulled back a little and grabbed Bumper's hand.

"This is this is Bumper, my fiancé, Bumper this is Nanna Morris and Veronica. Veronica was Nan's foster child, when we were kids, every holidays we'd fly up to Sydney and spend time with them" Amy explained. Nanna Morris let go of Amy and stepped towards Bumper, looking him up and down, she approved.

"Well you're quite the spunk aren't you?..Oh yeah marry this one!" Bumper blushed slightly.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Amy's told me a lot about you" he said giving Nanna Morris a small hug. She stayed close to him.

"You too. She told me how you two met" she whispered, giving him a wink. Amy nudged her grandmother softly on the arm. Bumper let out a small chuckle, free range pony pfft more like love sick puppy.

"Nan.." The older woman grinned, she was just like Amy remembered, cheeky and young at heart.

"Alright, shall we get lunch?" Sharon suggested ushering the group into the café.

They had lunch with relaxation, reminiscing over old times. Nan got their attention.

"Sharon and I have waited a long time to tell you this. There was a very special reason why I came down here to see you all. I wanted to tell you when you were older but due to unforseen circumstances there hasn't been a chance to" she said bending down to pull a folder out of her bag. Sharon had waited for years and the moment was finally about to happen. "I have here, a copy of all three of your birth certificates..and I want you to look at them..together" she handed each of then their own birth certificates. There was silence as the three of them sat inspecting the papers, looking over at each other's.

Patricia Amy Wilson: Father - Paul Raymond Wilson and Mother - Sharon June Wilson

Ryan Daniel Wilson: Father - Paul Raymond Wilson and Mother - Sharon June Wilson

Veronica Sarah Collins: Father - Bruce Graham Orr and Mother - Sharon June Morris


	11. Chapter 11

2 and a half years ago...

"Hey" The Australian Bella looked up from the letter she was reading to see Becca Mitchell walking up to where she sat on the ground.

"Oh hey!..oooh what time is it?" Becca looked at her watch on her left wrist.

"It's quarter to three" Amy shrugged.

"Ehh I'll catch tonight's class" she replied folding the letter in half. The DJ sat down on the grass and pulled out her sandwich.

"That another letter from your Nan?" she asked unwrapping the food. Amy nodded.

"Veronica is down for the holidays from UNI" Becca got herself comfortable on the grass.

"I remember you telling me that you guys used to hang out as kids..isn't she your Nan's foster child or something?" she asked before taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah, her mum had her when she was really young but was having trouble raising her and her dad left before she was born" Becca nodded as she listened. "So DOCs was going to take her away but my Nan knew her Mum really well and put in a court request to be her legal guardian" Becca scrunch up the plastic wrap and shoved it in her backpack.

"Your Nan sounds like a wonderful woman" Amy smiled, folding up the letter and putting in her cloth bag before stretching her legs out.

"She's great! We'd have the best fun up there in the holidays..we were never bored, there was always something for us to do, we were inseparable" she replied, there wasn't a week where she didn't think about her Nan and the memories of her and Ryan playing with Veronica.

Present...

At the Farmhouse...

"The farm looks good Sharon" Nanna Morris said before dipping her tea.

"Yes, Ryan has worked very hard on in with some help from his mates..I'm very proud of him" Amy glanced at her mother out of the corner of her eye.

Never, had Those words 'I'm proud of you' been for her. Just a 'there's always room for improvement' or 'better luck next time', Veronica may have grown up with out a conventional family but she the lucky one not growing up in her hell hole. Amy took a deep breath and turned her attention to her reunited sister.

"So Veronica..a law firm, Melbourne...you sound busy huh?" Amy asked, Veronica smiled at her.

"Mhmm, I've got an apartment overlooking the city centre, a little fur baby named Rufus and I got got promoted two weeks ago..its pretty great" Amy broke eye contact, staring at her hands in her lap. "But finding out I have a sister and brother...that I kind of grew up with is the greatest" The blonde rose her head again, smiling back at her, it WAS the greatest. "And I'm getting a new brother-in-law...you've done well, he's cute...you two been dating long?"

"It's complicated"

At the pub...

Bumper downed the last of his third glass of XXXX GOLD. He drank beer and other alcoholic drinks in college and he learnt to handle them well...but this shit was affecting him quicker than he was used to.

"Craig! Another round for my boys here!" Ryan called to the bartender, he poured another 3 beers and brought them over, Dean gave him a thank you nod before handing them out to Ryan and Bumper, keeping one for himself. James stayed sober with just tap water, where Travis stopped after one beer...he was appreciative that they invited him along, but from previous experience of dating the gorgeous, Australian they all loved and cared for, he thought it was best to switch to soda water instead. Ryan picked up his glass and pointed at the Tonehanger with the other hand. "This one's to you mate..you've made our Chookie real happy and I've haven't seen her this happy in a long time, glad you're joinin the family brother...TO BUMPER!" he yelled, raising his glass in the air, all the boys did the same.

"TO BUMPER!" all the men except Bumper cheered, then they all sculled the liquid, emptying the scoonas in a few seconds. The American put it down on the table a little too loudly by accident, he was really starting to feel the inebriation kick in...what was in Australian beer?

"Yeah..I love her so much...you know when you lead an A Capella group..you can have all the chicks you want..I'm talkin about them screamin your name, takin their tops off...but after I met Amy..none of that mattered anymore, even while we were just foolin around...she changed my life somethin awesome..and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her" there was momentary silence before they all gave him a little shove, laughing.

"Awww..you soppy americans...now where are these chicks that take their tops off?" Dean asked, they laughed again as Ryan put his hand up to get Craig's attention, he moved his thumb and index finger closer together before putting up his index and middle fingers to indicate two lots of shots, Craig brought over two trays with three empty shot glasses each, he pulled a tequila bottle out from under his arm, opened it and proceeded to fill all six up to the rim... Bumper took a deep breath, these were going to tip him over the edge. They picked up a glass each.

"Alright..1..2..3"

At the farmhouse...

Veronica entered the kitchen where Amy was emptying a packet of chicken chips into a bowl to share. She approached the kitchen bench and stole a chip.

"I didn't want to ask in front of Sharon but how's ya dad?" she asked, Amy shrugged.

"He'll live" when her answer was met with silence, she looked up at Veronica's confused "We didn't exactly get along. You're just lucky you didn't grow up in our family" Veronica essentially grew up an only child believing that her mother and father had abandoned her. Even though her 'foster mother' kept her busy from ballet to girl scouts, the holidays didn't come around quick enough for her 'friends', Amy and Ryan, to come over and spend time with her, she cherished those memories.

"You had a mum, dad AND brother growing up..I would have killed for that" Amy scoffed and shook her head.

"It was hell growing up with my parents. Dad put me down every chance he got and Mum not support me with anything, I even had to protect Ryan from Dad's shit other wise we both would have rebelled something nasty" Veronica was confused.

"I did rebel and it got me in a bit of a mess..but that's a long story...what I'm saying is yes I had Ryan..and I wouldn't trade him for the world but you had Nanna Morris. She's great! Most amazing woman I've even known" Veronica understood, Nanna Morris was supportive, she did love her like a daughter, all in all she had a great child hood.

"Remember her spag bol? Omg..." Amy closed her eyes with her sister and smiled.

"Oh yeah, with that little splash of sweet sherry...mmm" they opened their eyes together and had a small chuckle. The sound of the truck pulling up out the front of the farm house diverted their attention away from their previous conversation.

"The boys are home. I wonder what they've done to Bump" she said picking up the bowl of chips to take out.

"What? He can't handle it?" Amy raised raised her eye brows briefly, licking her lips.

"Oh he can handle it..,I just know that when he or Ryan party..they give it their all" Veronica gently nudged her, giving her a cheeky smile.

"Talking giving it his all...how's he in the sack?" Veronica winked and Amy dropped her mouth open feigning shock.

"Veronica.." she shoved her big sister before the blonde peeked around the corner to make sure their mother or grandmother weren't listening before pulling back and changing to the same grin while waggling her eyebrows. "He is a sex..god" she replied, raising her index fingers, showing Veronica how big he was. The older sister's eyes went wide and it was her turn to drop her mouth open in pure shock.

"Shut-up!..omg!" Amy flattened her hand out and shook it up and down.

"Shhh.." she bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Veronica.

"Oh you are one lucky girl" Veronica whispered, they shared a small giggle before going out into the lounge room, passed the older women and out the front door to greet one sober and very drunk, Australian men.

"Heyyy there goodlookin!" Bumper slurred loudly staggering away from the truck, towards Amy. She rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Ryan...he's tanked" she said as walked down the few steps, the American approached her and grabbed her on the hips smiling saucily, looking her up and down.

"Mmm when does myfiancé get home? Coz I wanna slice othiss" He fell against her, nuzzling her neck and kissing her skin lazily, she held onto him tightly as she looked over him at James..the only sober one for an explanation.

"He was doin well...then they brought out a fourth tray of shots..aaand I lost count of how many beer they got into him after that" he replied throwing his hands up in the air. The ex-bella shook her head, letting out a silent snort laugh as she peeled Bumper off her body to hold his face in her hands.

"Well I guess you're a 'real Aussie' now...you are going have one killer hangover in the morning mister" Bumper moved his face towards her's as close as he could.

"CanItell ssomefing thatAmydoesn'tknow?" His breath was strong, Amy had to expel a breath of her own, while trying not to laugh.

"Go on" Bumper's eyes roamed her face as a wave of slight seriousness swept over him.

"Shemeans mmore to methan lifffe itself" he whispered, Amy swallowed the small lump in her throat while holding back a tear. Her sister put her hand on her back, giving it a soft rub. God she loved him. Dean let out a mock sniffle, disturbing the romantic moment.

"Awwthat's niiiice" he said, Bumper turned around pulling his face out of Amy's hands.

"I think I'min...I bagged a hotaussie..now gokeep aneyeout incase you seeher" Glen sloppily threw his fist up in the air and the other men cheered in celebration for him, Amy and Veronica looked at eachother amused. Sharon and Nanna Morris came outside to join them after hearing the commotion.

"OK I think its time to head off, let this poor girl put all you drunken monkeys to bed" Amy made sure Bumper could stand independently before letting go of him to give Veronica a long hug.

"We're gonna keep in touch ok? Have a safe trip back home" Veronica said, letting her go and giving her a kiss on the cheek,

"Yeah you too" All the woman hugged each other before heading down the smalls steps towards the other the car.

"Bye Ryan, I'll ring you later to catch up soon, nice to meet you Bumper" Ryan gave his eldest sister a kiss on the cheek and Bumper waved at his new future sister-in-law before the three woman got into the car. Everyone waved to each other as the car left the property.

" get this riff raff inside..is Travis back in the storehouse?" Amy asked grabbing Bumper's arm. James nodded ushering Dean, Ryan and Glen towards her.

"Yep, he decided to call it a night, he had a good time though" he replied

"Oh good. Its been a good time here...Alright boys off you go..move your butts" the curvy Aussie ordered, they made their way up the steps into the house.

"Ooo can you move mmy butt inthe sshower?" Dean flirted, Bumper gave him a hard shove on the arm laughing.

"Hey man backoff sshe's mine" he scoulded, Amy and James shook their heads at the bickering pair.

The next morning...

It was 5am and Amy rolled over in their bed, fixing her pyjama top to sit comfortably before she ran her fingers through the American's hair. He groaned as he rubbed his face into the pillow.

"No..it can't be morning" he mumbled into the material, Amy smiled, leaned down to his temple and kissed it before rolling back the opposite way and getting up out of bed to start the day.

Down stairs the other men, except James were stirring in the lounge room, the two sober Australians were already out on the land completing the daily chores.

"Morning sunshine" the graduated Bella said quietly from the doorway, Dean put his flat and on top of his head.

"Not so loud" he complained, sitting up. Amy shook her head.

"I'm gonna make some coffee, I think its the only way you're gonna survive today" she replied in a normal volume, the boys groaned at her as she moved out the doorway and headed into the kitchen. After the few days they had spend in Australia, she was glad to go home to their apartment. However, it had been great to catch up with the family, be on good terms with her father..for time being and gain a new sister.

"You're leaving today aren't you?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes as he walked in with Glen and Ryan, all of them dressed in tracksuit pants and no shirts. Amy wasn't watching what she was doing and accidently spilt a little bit of milk as she was pouring it into the bowls off Weetbix for each of them.

"Y..yep" The word stumbled out of her mouth, God was it hot in here? The working farm life had made all the boys buff and trim. Ryan had the biggest six pack, being the one doing the most work but the other 3 weren't far off. She couldn't help but stare at the tanned muscles, chest and stomach hair..and Glen's morning glory...holy hell! She approached him quickly and whispered in his ear, he looked down and back up at her, thankful that the others hadn't noticed.

"Thankyou" he whispered back, exiting the room in a calm fashion. Bumper passed him as he made his way into the kitchen. He was dressed alittle more snug with tracksuit pants and a long sleeved shirt on.

"Morning baby" he said approaching her, he gave her a quick but deep kiss on the lips, breaking it, Amy sucked her bottom lip into her mouth briefly, savouring the kiss.

"Good morning..if that's the greeting I get, I need to make you hung over more often" she said with a small grin, Bumper reached around and grabbed her backside, pulling her to him roughly.

"It's a shame we're not home right now, otherwise I'd.." he said sexily. Ryan rolled his eyes and interrupted the pair.

"Uhh hello..brother..present" he grumbled, the boys chuckled as Amy stepped out of Bumper's grip to finish making the coffees. She poured each male a mug full of black coffee which they eagerly accepted and gulped happlily.

After breakfast Amy and Bumper got dressed and packed their suitcases. They were farewelled at the farm by all the men then again at the airport by her brother before they boarded their long flight home.

Back in America...

It was 4pm and Bumper unlocked the door to their apartment, pushing it open to let himself and Amy in. They slept most of the flight and ate as soon as they got off, surprisingly they weren't jet lagged.

The next half hour was spent unpacking the suitcases and chucking clothes into the wash. Amy was on her way to the kitchen to get them both a drink when her phone rang

"Welcome home!"

"Thanks..yeah its nice to be back, but it was great to see the family...hey I've got news" Amy heard a gasp from the other end of the line.

"No I'm not pregnant"

"Damn...what's your news?"

"Bumper and I are engaged"

"OMG! THAT'S AWESOME DUDE! When did that happen?"

"The night before we Left..in the shower" Becca laughed

"I'm not suprised! You two haven't done anthing a normal couple does so far"

"And secondly.."

"There's more?"

"Yep..Ryan and I have a sister"

"WHAT?!"

"It's Veronica! Nan knew knew her mum's mum really well because she is our mum's mum! I couldn't bel..."Amy heard the click of a loaded gun behind her, she turned around to find Bumper standing in the doorway of their bedroom, dressed in his bone coloured work shorts and his Barden University Campus Security work shirt thrown over his bare shoulder. With a Glock 19 in one hand, he ran the other up the barrel slowly, examining it. Amy's smile disappeared.

"Amy..hello?"

"Uhh Becs I gotta go..I'll call you back later" The Aussie pulled the mobile away from her ear and cancelled the call without taking her eyes off her armed fiancé.

"Bumper.." she said his name quietly, it would have been a lie to say that fear didn't initially strike her.

As newly appointed Head Campus Security Officer at Barden University, he was given the gun for protection..only to be fired as a last resort, then before he went home he was to replace the real bullets with blanks so it wouldn't seriously harm anymore if it went off outside his work hours.

Bumper Allen was not a ripped man but toned, rather nice to look at. Since being promoted, he started to take work outs seriously and as a result, his slightly tanned skin..thanks to his italian grandparents, accentuated his muscles all over his torso, he still had a bit of a tummy but everything else made up for it...everything.

"You know what I want..time to make up for it baby" he growled as he looked up at her. His eyes were full of lust and danger. She was trying to wrack her brain as to why he would want to get it out or why the uniform?

Then it suddenly dawned on her...


	12. Chapter 12

2 months ago...

Bumper absently raked his fingers through Amy's fringe, her head resting in his lap as they sat on the lounge in his apartment watching 'James Bond: Die Another Day'.

"Do you have any fantasies?" she asked casually, he halted his fingers as he looked away from the screen to her, not prepared for the random question. They'd never really brought up the subject of fantasies.

"Huh?" he asked, Amy repeated her question.

"Sexual fantasies..you got any?" Bumper looked around pretending to think hard.

"Well..I've got some about this girl I've been foolin around with for a few of years..she's alright, I guess" Amy pursed her lips and looked up at him as she nudged him lightly in the stomach with her shoulder, he let out a small laugh "Yeah I do but I never really pegged you for the girl who'd be into that" Amy played hard to get, turning her head back at the tv screen.

"Depends what you're into" Bumper rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head.

"Oh that's how you're gonna play it huh? Ok.." Bumper picked up the remote and turn the TV and DVD off. The Aussie turned her head to face him again, patiently waiting. "I'm holding you at gunpoint and watching you touch yourself" he said confidently and with out hesitation, the Aussie smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow" she replied with a light chuckle, Bumper sighed looking away, shifting in his spot on the lounge.

"Hey grumble bum..that sounds kinda hot" He turned his head a tiny bit and looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yeah?" Amy nodded.

"Yeah..only.." he turned to face her fully.

"Only what?" He asked with another sigh.

"You should wear your campus security uniform...I like it" Amy winked making Bumper smile..he definitely didn't see that coming.

"So we're doing this?" he asked, Amy grinned with out answering as she lifted her head up off his lap and maneuvered herself so she was on her stomach in the same spot. Resting on her elbows, she moved her hands to the tie on his sweat pants, undid it, loosened the elastic waist band and peaked in before gently reaching in, pulling out his manhood. The curvaceous blonde immediately started massaging him slowly with her warm fingers, it was quick to respond, hardening seconds. Bumper's head fell back against the top of the lounge as he closed his eyes and brought one hand up to place on her back. "That's a yes" he groaned. Amy leaned forward, took him fully into her mouth, sucking gently. The ex-Trebelmaker moaned softly, rubbing her clothed back before there was silence for a few moments, both of them enjoying the action as much as each other.

That was before Amy looked up and caught a glance of the time on the clock sitting next to him on the coffee table and gasped in panic. Bumper jumped at the sound before he was slipped quickly from her mouth and watched her in shock as she scrambled off the lounge in a fluster.

"Shit, I'm late!" she roused on herself, gathering her jumper, phone and keys.

"For what?" he asked tucking himself back into his sweat pants. What the hell happened?! One second he was happily enveloped in the hot, wet mouth of his favourite Bella..the next he was left on the couch alone with an erection that wasn't going away any time soon.

"Rehearsals for worlds! Chloe's probably having a bloody litter of kittens by now!" she rushed towards him and kissed him briefly on the lips "I'll make it up to you..promise" she ran out the door, slamming it behind her...

Present...

Amy approached the American cautiously. She'd thought about his fantasy many times. It excited her to have him watch her as she pleasured herself..ending the evening with heated lovemaking. However, it was suddenly a reality: he was standing in front of her with a real gun in his hand, in his work uniform, demanding to watch her completely lose control by her own hand. If she was honest, it scared her a little.

Bumper turned to the side to let her into the room but she stopped in front of him and spread her arms out wide in surrender.

"I thought you had your fill the other day in the shower" she said smoothly, her words heavily laden with sexual innuendo, suddenly Bumper launched towards her, catching her off momentarily off guard. He grabbed her wrist and slammed it above her head, trapping her between the doorframe and his shirtless body, her other hand gripping the material of his shorts to stable herself. He raised the gun and had it pointing upwards, next to her face.

"It's not enough for me...I haven't had you all to myself since we've gotten engaged...now get your ass in there and strip" he whispered, Amy swallowed hard, the Tonehanger's behaviour was similar to what she had experienced a week or 2 ago in the living room a few feet from where they were standing.

Emotionless and forceful he fucked her hard that night, only stopping when she cried. This time however, was a different atmosphere, he wasn't so much angry and upset as he was hungry for the Australian beauty. He was staring at her like he was fighting the urge to rip her clothes off and take her there and then in the doorway. It was quickly becoming a battle of desire and wit to break the other's defences down.

Amy made the first move, she turning her head while keeping eye contact with him, she pushed her tongue out of parted lips before flattening it against the bottom of the metal barrel and licking a line slowly upwards. She was winning...how the hell was he going to last long enough to watch her touch herself? Damn she drove him crazy with that rockin hot body!

He loosened his grip on her arm enough for her to move past him, granting her access to the spacious bedroom. Even though he was playing the controlling, threatening captor, the rose petals on the floor and the candles on the windowsill revealed his gentler nature and romantic intent: after he watched her touch herself he was going to make passionate, mind blowing love to her.

To say the ex-Bella was a slightly self conscious was an understatement. Never had she done this for him before, let alone for any other man...sure she had helped him a couple of times early on in their times together, guiding his hand with her own to show him where she liked his fingers the most..thank God the man was a quick learner.

There was a small hiccup: Amy had always been one to get down to business when it came to getting herself off. It was a case of hand in, rubbing herself hard in one spot, come hard before cleaning herself up and making it to class in time. She was trying to decide whether to elaborate on her 'sure thing' routine or keep it the way it was with just one sexy move she knew he'd be into.

Bumper picked up the wooden chair in the corner of the room and moved it to the centre of the room. With the seat facing away from the bed, he sat down in it backwards, his legs either side of the back of the chair. Slowly, with a deep breath, Amy began removing her clothes one item at a time, avoiding his eyes on her. Bumper, however, picked up on her hesitation. He hadn't realised til that moment but it was the first time she was going this for him, he wasn't helping her, he wasn't using his fingers to pleasure her, instead making her do it all herself. He could tell she was nervous but didn't want to disappoint him. He hid the gun for the moment to reassure her...this wasn't part of the fantasy, he really wanted to let her know she was safe and that he was there for if she needed him.

"Amy" The Aussie stopped in the middle of taking her bra off, turning to him, taken aback that he'd used her name instead of calling her 'baby'. "If you need me, just tell me..don't go further than you want to"

It was what Bumper Allen was a great catch...thanks to his parents. They had taught him to respect, nurture encourage women, to make them feel like the most important person in his world...and that Amy did.

With a fresh boost of confidence and reassurance, she laid down on the bed, watching her fiancé take out his gun again and draping his wrist over the back of the chair. Closing her eyes to get herself in the mood, she could feel her nervousness slipping away when her mind drifted to the different times they had sex. The desperation to lose clothes, the feel of the the skin contact they craved. From his first thrust inside of her, so deep yet so gentle to the way they'd whisper encouragements to each other, like they were in their own little world, just the two of them. Her hands began drifting down over her abdomen and lower.

When she spread her legs wide and made the first contact, they weren't her fingers she was imagining..they were his.

It was a truly breath-taking sight. Bumper couldn't believe his fantasy was quickly becoming a reality. He had imagined many times how it would go down...maybe dallying in the possibility of another Bella with her on the bed, both mouths occupied between each other's thighs as a sweaty mess of hands and the sound of moans and muffled cries of blissful passion...but this was all he ever wanted. His dick was getting hard as he watched the Australian beauty tease the sensitive, moist skin at the apex of her thighs, her hips bucking softly against her left hand, the other grabbing her left breast gently.

Through half lidded eyes, Amy made eye contact with the man that loved her, sitting still in the chair, completely mesmerised. As she rubbed her middle finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves, she suddenly felt a connection to him. It wasn't that she hadn't felt it before during the many times they had been intimately entwined but this was special..like at that moment he was all she was ever going to want, a baby in the future making their lives perfect. She could see in his eyes eyes that he was feeling the same.

A groan escaped the Aussie's mouth as she felt her inner muscles starting to flutter...she was so close to coming..if she was going to make her move, it had to be executed before her orgasm completely took over her body. With her right hand, the other moving quicky to take its spot, she put her ring and middle fingers together and moved them to her entrance, pushed them inside of her gently, raising her hips as they sunk to her second knuckles before pulling them out and bringing the moist hand up towards her mouth.

Bumper gripped the gun tighter in anticipation..where were those fingers go...oh Jesus. Amy lifted her head so he could see her face, opened her mouth and placed her fingers on her tongue. The ex-Bella didn't mind the taste of herself..she'd lost count of the amount of times he'd pleasured her with his mouth before latching it onto hers in a post orgasmic pash while he fucked her hard and fast. The timing was perfection. As she closed her lips, sucking gently, she came, arching her back and throwing her head back.

That was it, the American couldn't stand it anymore. The fantasy was over...he needed her and he needed to be inside of her fast. Standing and stepping away from the chair, he placed the gun on the now empty seat began to undo the button and zipper on his work shorts.

"On your side" Bumper ground out, he intended it to sound sexy but he was desperate, the animalistic side of him once again rearing it's head...and this time he wasn't sorry. Amy rolled over weakly, her performance had taken it out of her and the position she knew he wanted her in was a struggle..what was wrong with her?

The bone coloured material hit the floor as he pulled his underpants down and off. Making a beeline for the bed, he climbed up on his knees, helped her turn the rest of the way onto her side, grabbed her top leg and bent it up towards her chest before quickly scooting up the bed and straddling her straight bottom leg.

She looked exhausted, even though it had been a busy past couple of days in Australia, what had him most concerned was that he had to help her into such an easy position. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop, after watching the glorious display of femininity, his 'needs' had grown to urgent, he didn't minding doing all the work...but they definitely going to take it easy for the next day.

Using his free hand, Bumper took hold of his stiff cock and moved it to her soft opening, gently pushing forward as he did, burying himself deep within her in one swift motion. Both sighing loudly, he placed his hands on the bed, either side of her and rested for a moment to let her adjust. Knowing she had limited energy, he lifted one hand, hooked her top leg up over his ribs to support it before stabilising himself again, he leant down towards her and begun moving in her, long, deep and slow.

"I'm so proud of you baby...that was the hottest...fucking thing I've ever seen.." he grunted, keeping at a steady pace. Amy moaned in response, she would have told she loved him if she could get out sentence but all that as manageable was single words.

"Bump..." He was almost there, he was never going to last long this time, the tipping point approaching rapidly but Amy needed him now. She'd fulfilled a fantasy the American had dreamed of for years and he did promise he would go to her when she called his name. Grabbing her leg he had draped over his ribs, he leant back before bending her knee right up to her chest to bring it over her body in front of him till he was between her legs. There Bumper rolled them over, her bent leg now on the bottom, sitting high under his waist before grabbing the other leg and bending it up to sit over his hip. It was a skill he had perfected while still staying inside her the whole time.

They were in an intimate position, his hands holding her backside and the nape of her neck, he could feel her pulse under his lips, his face buried in her neck. With a few last thrusts from him, she held onto him tight around his back with one hand, the other running through his hair as he came, spilling in her with a shaky muffled moan.

The man she was going to marry made good on his word, answering her plea immediately. He could have made her wait, his release within close reach..but he put her needs before his own, changing the position quickly so she could feel his arms around her. Amy dipped her head a little to whisper breathlessly in his ear.

"I hope it's a baby" Bumper slowed his movements down to a stop, he swallowed hard as he lifted his head to face her, their lips almost touching.

"I can't wait for us to be a family" he whispered before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. The moment they shared was among the most special. Yes he had offered her a baby a few nights ago but this was the first time they had unequivocally declared a true desire to be a family together

A turning point in their relationship...


	13. Chapter 13

2 nights later...

Bumper stretched his arm out in his sleep, intending to cuddle into his fiancé but cracked an eye open when all he found was cold, empty sheets. Lifting his head, he scanned the room for her...he was hoping the answer was in the small bit of light filtering in from the closed bathroom across the hall. The ex-trebel groaned as he rolled out of bed, picking up a pair of his shorts he'd discarded earlier on in the night.

They had gone out to dinner with Jesse and Becca, a nice break from the dramas of the past couple of days. Amy was quiet and didn't eat much but they enjoyed themselves. When they got home, they made a sloppy, clothes stripping trail to the bed before settling into a gratifying and relaxing '69' position.

The carpeted floor was a small grace on the way to the bathroom, he leaned up against the closed door and put the pants on while waiting for a few moments, listening for any sound before knocking softly.

"Baby? You OK in there?" he asked quietly, he heard the toilet lid shut before she answered him.

"Yeah..I'm fine...go back to bed...I'll be there in a minute" well that hadn't sold him, he wasn't going anywhere till he could see her.

"Ok..forgive if I don't believe you..but your side of the bed's cold sooo you've been in there a while...please just open the door, then I'll go back to bed" there was a grunt before a loud sigh.

"I can't get up" she replied sounding flat, her words quickly equalled panic in Bumper's still half asleep brain. He put it down to adrenaline when he thumped his naked shoulder hard against the wood twice, breaking the lock as the door swung open, hitting the wall behind it with a bang. Amy jumped when he burst gallantly through the entrance to help her.

She looked around the ex-Treble at the broken lock then back up at him, speechless.

"I..l'll fix it later, you're more important...what's wrong?" he asked kneeling down in front of her, she was sitting, completely naked with her knees up under her chin, her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"I just felt a bit sick that's all..I would've come back eventually" she replied, trying to hide the obvious, tell tail signs that she had been throwing up for goodness knows how long.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! WILL YOU STOP BEING SO DAMN STUBBORN FOR FIVE MINUTES?!" Losing his temper with her was something Bumper didn't like to do, he was generally a rational, patient man but sometimes he got fed up with the Australian trying to be tough and ignoring the fact that she was really quite sick or had hurt herself on occasion. He understood that her family life growing up had caused her to build up a resistance and put on a brave face but she'd essentially been with him, whether it was serious or not, for almost 4 years...and he'd spent at least half of that time attempting to crack through the thick layer of protective stubbornness she had plastered around herself. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, he wanted to get through to her that she was allowed to be weak when ever she needed to and he would catch her in his arms, be her knight in shining armour.

He stood up, grabbing a towel off the wrack before kneeling back down and wrapping it around her shivering body. "You've been running out of energy way to quickly lately..something's up with you and we need to get it taken of" Amy looked down at her knees, she did deserve to get told off, he was just trying to look after her and she was blocking him out like she did her mother and father.

"I'll take it easy tomorrow" he shook his head.

"No I know you, you won't..I'm calling Becca to come spend the night while I'm at work tomorrow night" he ordered firmly. She looked up at him and was about to argue but was met with that Allen stare...he'd inherited that from his father who was a man's man, not to be trifled with...arguing wasn't going to get her out of this one.

"Ok..my bum's numb..this floor's freezing" she said with a puff of air, trying to get herself up without success. Getting into a crouched position, the Tonehanger slid his arms under her shoulders.

"Put your arms around my neck" Amy looked up at him, worried she was too heavy for him but he rolled his eyes answering her doubts. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. You need to get warm and into bed..come on" she did as she was told as he used his leg muscles to pull her up. Holding onto her tightly, he walked her into the bedroom. Bumper took it slow, he had no idea how long she'd been sitting on the cold ground for, as a result her legs were taking a while to work.

Reaching the bed, he sat her down onto the soft sheets and swung her legs up for her before pulling the sheets up over her. Amy sighed in relief and comfort as her fiancé walked out of the room, returning a shortly with a glass of Eno, a lemon indigestion drink that she swore fixed a whole list of ailments.

Drinking it quickly, the ex-Bella placed the empty glass on the bed side table and snuggled down under the covers as Bumper took his shorts off and joined her.

"You know I was having a nice dream" he complained trying to keep a straight face while shifting closer to her, gathering her up in his arms. Amy sighed.

"If you fall asleep now you might just catch her" she replied sweetly with a smile, Bumper grinned, taking her head in his hand and tucking it into the crook of his neck.

"Nah..but actually" he moved one of his hands to her right breast, massaging it gently "I have been cheating on her with this Aussie chick...she's really great in the sack"

The next day...

It was 2:30 in the afternoon and Becca Mitchell knocked loudly on the door. On her back, she carried a backpack with pj's, a change of clothes, her lap top and a whole lot of healthy snacks to have a relaxing, girly sleep over. Bumper answered the door in his full uniform, he had been waiting for her to arrive so he didn't leave Amy alone before starting work at 3.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Becca greeted him as he stood out of the way to let the her in. Throwing her bag on the lounge, she dropped down beside it.

"Yeah..sorry about this" he shut the door "She's been sleeping on and off all day...I just wish I knew what was making her sick so I can fix it" he said scratching his head.

Becca always had a soft spot for the guy. While the other Bellas were quick to judge, the DJ tried her best to get to know the Tonehanger after her Australian best friend began failing miserably to hide that she falling for him...for more than the just the exceptional fucks he was dishing out on a regular. On the last night at the Bella boot camp when it suddenly dawned on Fat Amy that she was in love with the outwardly, egotistical loudmouth, their conversation suddenly changed from the giggly, sex filled gossip to a D and M about her not paying attention to the signs and signals he was throwing her way and that she was scared that she'd blown her chance to be with a really great guy. How ever, Becca had full confidence that their upcoming crazy marriage would last a lifetime.

"Its cool..she's probably just done too much, you know hard it is to slow her down..she'll be kicking in no time" she replied, internally rousing on herself for voicing her suspicion..but she realised that after receiving a separate text from Amy before she arrived, it was clear that Bumper was the only one who had not connected the dots.

"Yeah. I'm going to check on her...oh you're up" his attention turned from the female American to his fiancé who appeared from the hallway, dressed in her Banana pj's and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" she asked before letting out a big yawn. Bumper grabbed his keys off the coffee table before walking over to the tired Aussie, pressing his lips to her forehead and placing a hand on her back side.

"Nothin much baby, Becca's here and I'm just about to head off to work..how ya feelin?" Amy tussled get hair with one hand.

"The nausea's gone for the moment but I still feel tired..I think I'll stay up now though" she turned her head to her seated friend, giving her a small wave "Thanks for comin round Becs"

"Not a problem" Bumper slid the keys into his pocket before wrapping his arms around the curvy ex-Bella and tilting his head to capture her mouth in a slow, soft kiss. That air rushed back into Amy's lungs as he pulled away, tightening his grip on her when she leaned against him from dizzeness.

"Well that's gonna keep me goin for the day" she said, licking her tingling lips, Becca chuckled under her breath, he'd been doing that to her since they started their sneaky make out sessions.

"You're welcome..ok, I've gotta go. Now Becca make sure she does absolutely nothing tonight" he ordered, the DJ saluted him with a serious nod. "I'll see you two lovelies tonight..bye" he gave Amy another quick kiss before he let her go, headed towards the door and exited with a smile.

"Bye" Amy called as the door closed. She strolled over to her best friend, resting her knees against the arm of the lounge.

"I bought what you asked me to...I got three different ones to triple check" Becca said digging into her backpack, pulling out a paper chemist bag and handing it to the tired Aussie.

"Thanks, I'll go do it now before I'm too tired to get up again" Amy pushed herself up right and scuffed off in her ugboots to the bathroom.

Later that night...

The American rubbed the back of his neck as he made his way to the main security hut, he was thinking about his unwell fiancé as well as what he was going to have for dinner. Being a quiet area of the campus, he almost jumped when his phone rang in his pocket.

"Well hello, I was just thinking about you"

"Me too, you haven't had dinner yet have you?"

"Nope, why? You're not coming here are you? Baby you're meant to be resting" He loved her but sometimes he just want to strap her to the bed and..and that was a bad train of thought to start thinking about.

"We made you vegemite sandwiches..plus we're kind of already there, we'll meet you at the pergola" Even though Amy couldn't stand the salty spread, since Bumper tried it when she brought it back from holidays for him and the Bellas to try, she had to ask her brother to send a couple of jars every few months so the Tonehanger wouldn't run out...he loved the stuff.

"Alright...see you soon"

Becca parked the car and Amy hopped out, she grabbed the large lunch bag off the back seat before moving around to the American's window.

"He's here..ok wish me luck?" Becca smiled at the Australian.

"Good luck, knock his socks off!" she replied happily, pointing towards the small hill. Amy turned and walked purposefully up to the sheltered seating.

Bumper jumped up when he saw her approaching, he took the lunch bag, and stretched his elbow out to help her up the concrete steps.

"Hi, I love that you brought me dinner but don't want you out too long in this cold..where's Becca?" Amy threw a thumb over her shoulder as she sat down on the rounded bench.

"She's in the car. Sit down and eat your sandwiches" she replied impatiently, ex-Trebel emptied his pockets before unzipping the lunch bag.

"You two eaten already?" he asked, Amy couldn't wait for him to pull out his meal.

"Yep" she replied, the ex-Bella watched her fiancé's face as he pulled the wrapped bread.

It was the reaction she was hoping for. His mouth dropped open and his eyes became watery as he pulled out what was under the food.

"Is this real?" he asked, his voice barely audible, in his hands was a small, white, rectangle object. Amy nodded, her face getting hot with happy emotion.

"Uh huh..I did 3 tests to make sure" she replied, the Tonehanger stepped closer to her, bent over slightly and pressed his lips to her's.

Tears were flowing down their cheeks when they parted. Suddenly Bumper straightened up with a huge, excited grin on his face.

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD! WHOOO HOOO" he yelled, running towards the railing before jumping over it and landing in the water with a big splash.


	14. Chapter 14

1 week later...

"Hi Mama"

"My baby boy!...You're still coming over tonight yes?"

He hated when she called him her 'baby boy'. He was 24 years old!

"Yes we're still coming over"

"You know, coz you can't hide that beautiful girl forever"

Bumper rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to hide her from you! We've just been really busy and she still hasn't been feeling well"

There was a brief silence on his mother's end of the line..uh oh..she was either going to suggest to fill her up with 'good food' or he may have activated the grandmother button.

"That's no good..I'll make her some good food, that'll make her feel better"

Phew! Crisis averted..their surprise hadn't been blown.

"I've been trying to get her to eat..she just doesn't seem to be interested in much"

"Well unfortunately..and I'm still sad to say it but..you were the only one to inherit your father's microwave meal genes. Your bothers and sister on the other hand make delicious food! Just like their Mama!"

"I had help him out somewhere, he was feelin left out"

His mother's laugh filtered through.

"Alright, well you give Amy a kiss for me and I'll see you tonight..don't forget to bring some containers"

"I'll remember. Thank you, see you tonight, love you heaps"

"Love you heaps too"

Bumper cancelled the call on his mobile before heading towards the shower. He was hoping the Australian wasn't done so he could join her.  
Her soft singing filled the room, he closed the door quietly behind him and wandered over to the recess. His stealthiness failed though, because her singing stopped when he kicked the small bin they used to put dental floss and other small used items in.

"I'm not finished, you want in?" Damn! He really needed to become less predictable.

"Well..seeming that you're offering" The Tonehanger replied casually, he pulled his grey shirt over his head then shoved his black boxers down his legs before stepping out of them and moving to the closed shower screen.

Slowly, he opened it and there she was, his wet, naked, pregnant fiancé. He wasn't sure how it was possible but he got when harder.

Amy curled her finger at him, inviting him in. They wrapped their arms around each other as he stepped in, forgetting to shut the glass door.

"I had a good sleep last night, that massage really helped" she said, Bumper smiled before bending his head and placing a soft his on her temple to say 'you're welcome'. After all the throwing up she had been doing, she was suffering from the aftermath with sore ribs and back.

"I rang Mama, she's convinced I'm hiding you from her.." Amy smiled "My family's dying to meet you"

"I'm looking forward to meeting them too..it's your sister's birthday tonight isn't it?" Bumper nodded, Amy took a deep breath. "I don't know if I can eat too much"

"She said, and I quote 'I'll make her some good food that'll make her feel better'" Bumper recalled, imitating his mother's Italian accent. Amy sighed in amusememt, resting her head on his chest.

"Eggs on toast and spag bol ARE nice..for first 10 times" she cringed, waiting to either be tickled or for him to scoff at her. She was pleasantly surprised, however, to feel a gentle hand suddenly playing with the back of her neck.

"Yeah I'm sorry..cooking's just not my thing, you can blame my Dad for that" The American admitted, sifting his fingers through her wet hair. Amy lifted her head to look up at him.

"Atleast you're good at something" she replied flicking her eyes down and back up. Bumper grinned wickedly at her, bringing his other hand up to cup her cheek.

"Bet ya can't wait to marry me, huh?" he whispered before going in for a deep kiss, Amy reached around and grabbed his butt cheeks, squeezing hard, making him yelp into her mouth.

3 and a half months ago...

Amy sipped her smoothie slowly, enjoying it. Banana was her favourite flavour. She'd finished Bella rehearsals for the day and the cool creamy drink was her reward...spending time with Bumper was a bonus.

Although Carl's Smoothie Hut was just down the road from Barden University, it was the one place where the pair were safe from being caught by the other Bellas or Trebel's

"What time your parents getting here?" The American took a large slurp of his kale, spinach and apple smoothie before swallowing it in one go.

"In about 20 minutes. Mama's called me like 5 times already though, the old man refuses to use a GPS" the Aussie Bella chuckled under her breath.

"At least they talk, if my parents are in the car together, there's a whole lot of screaming..and the car's not even on yet" Bumper raised his eyebrows.

"Oh they'd normally argue..but today they're bringing Pheonix...he doesn't do well with noise" Amy nodded listening to him, she and her brother didn't have a choice growing up, it was just block the ears and deal with it.

"Where do you come in the family again?" she asked shaking the long cup to loosen up the crushed ice on the bottom.

"I have an older sister and brother, Eden and Tobias then there's me and my little twin brothers Phoenix and Xander" Bumper replied,

"What's with Pheonix that he doesn't like noise?" It was nice to talk about family..coz her's sure as hell weren't anything to write home about.

"He's got anxiety. When he and Xand were born, the poor kid had so many of health problems till about 5th grade. It affected him emotionally and he just doesn't cope with fast paced or loud situations anymore" he took a last sip of his drink before placing it down to the left of him on table. "It doesn't stop him from being a pain in the ass though" The Bella laughed softly, she understood all to well having a younger brother.

The little bells at the front entrance jingled as it opened.

"BUMPER!" They turned their heads at the sound of his name being called from across the quiet shop. His parents had arrived early.  
"Uhh...I better go, I'll see you later" Amy grabbed her half full drink and stood, as she passed him, she gave the American a quick peck on the lips before briskly walking towards the side exit of the demountable, she didn't want any interaction with his family. 'Hi, I'm having sex with your son'...it would have been too awkward.

The trio approached him. An older woman with dark brown curls and olive skin sat down opposite him, while a paler older man with short greyish crew cut and a younger teenager with Sandy blonde waves, both stood next to her.

"She looked like a nice girl, are you see her?" she asked entwining her fingers and resting them on the flat surface.

"Not really, we're just hangin out" his mother leaned forward and whispered to him.

"Are you using protection?" Pheonix tried to hide his laugh.

"Mama!" Bumper complained, he put his elbow on the table and dropping his forehead into his palm with a sigh. "Yes..we are"

"Way to go Bump, banging a hottie" the teen chimed in, earning a glare from his big brother as he lifted his head again.

"Phoenix! Not in front of your mother...Eva please, don't embarress the kid" the older man, Bumper's father, took control. Thankfully he turned the conversation back to the tour of the security huts they were promised.

Present...

"You think they'll like me?" Amy asked as she and Bumper made their way up the driveway towards a white, 2 storey house, holding hands.

"You're kidding me right? My mom practically considered you part of the family as soon as I told her we were dating" Amy smiled

"Well..she's gonna been over the moon when we tell her we're getting married" They stopped at the front door before Bumper moved his free in front of him, running it softly in a circle over the Aussie's stomach.

"Plus with our little one in there" he sighed "I can already feel my ear drums bursting" Amy let out a snort laugh.

"Hello! Come in! Come in! I can't believe you're finally here!"

Bumper Allen's family was completely different from Amy's. She was happily overwhelmed with the welcome she received...she didn't even feel the need to squeeze Bumper's hand at all.

Bumper's mother, Eva, an italian, was the most boisterous, excitable mother she'd ever met. With her tanned arms out wide, she enveloped the ex-Bella in a warm hug, not unlike Bumper's.

His father, Ross, a full bred American, was quite the opposite but she still friendly. He gave her a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Its lovely to finally meet you, Bumper here doesn't stop talking about you" Amy chucked a sideways smirk at at the Tonehanger. He was so adorable when he blushed.

"Yeah! He's just like a love sick puppy 'Amy this, Amy that, Amy, Amy, Amy'...told ya she was hot Xan" That was Pheonix, the filter resistant, obnoxious twin of the more reserved and well mannered Xander.

"You know, funny you should mention that coz...I've heard alot of about you too 'pain in the ass this 'pain in the ass that'" the shorter of the two teens rolled his eyes with a grin and walked away, dragging his quiet brother with him.

"Sorry about him" Bumper mumbled to her as they followed his parents into the living room, Amy scoffed.

"It's alright, Ry was exactly the same when he was his age" she replied with a grin.

On the lounge, sat the two remaining siblings, Eden and Tobias. A 3 year old girl also sat between them. Being the eldest of all the Allen children, the strawberry blonde female had a slight figure, she was absolutely stunning.

"Hi, I'm Tobias and this is Eden" the older brother said, standing and introducing himself and his sister with a with a handshake. Tobias looked the most like Bumper, similar height, with hair a few shades lighter. Amy's eyes caught the ripped muscles under is crisp white dress shirt. Those two must have been the pick of the litter in high school.

"And this little bumpkin, is Eden's daughter, Kiara" Bumper piped up, moving the short distance to the lounge before lifting the little girl up and sitting her on his hip. "Whatcha think..should I keep her?" he asked her quietly about Amy. Kiara smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah..she's pretty" The Aussie bit her lip, sending a little wave to his niece.

"Thankyou, its nice to meet you" she said, Eden stood, giving Amy a kiss on the cheek and a small hug. "Happy Birthday"

"Aww thanks. I love your accent. Australia looks like a really cool place to live..you know Bump used to have this poster up on his wall of a wom-" Bumper cut his sister off.

"OK..so you've met the fambam..Mama, Pop..is it dinner time?" he asked through gritted teeth, putting Kiara down and racing back to his fiancé's side to take her hand.

"I think so, I'll go check on the garlic bread" the older Woman said, Amy leaned into her fiancé.

"Bump, I need to go again before dinner" she stated quietly placing a hand low on her abdomen. With his other hand, Bumper quickly grabbed her's that she had place on her body and raised to his mouth, giving it a quick kiss..thankfully no one noticed the revealing action.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you" he replied, leading her out of the room past his family as they made their way into the dining room.

Everyone was seated when the pair appeared out of the hallway into the dining room. Eva patted the empty seat next to her.

"Amy, come sit next to me. I want to get to know the beautiful girl my son has been hiding from me" The ex-bella looked behind herself at Bumper, he rolled his eyes and nodded before he gave her a soft press on the backside as if to say 'its ok, I'm staying with you'. Getting herself comfy, Amy placed her hands in her lap. She wasn't the world's classiest girl but she figured she should make an effort seeming as she was meeting his family for the first time.

"Tobias, can you uncover the pizzas please?" Ross asked of his eldest son. Tobias stood and began removing all the foil off the table, a delicious scent filled the room before the twins dug in. "So Bumper tells us that you were part of an a Capella group in college just like him" Amy nodded as she picked up a piece of mushroom pizza from the hot tray.

"Yeah, I was part of the Barden Bella's. We were like 3 time national champions and world champions. They're a great bunch of girls" OMG why did she come out with all that? Way to show up the man next to her.

"Wow! That must have been awesome performing on the world stage" said Xander, covering his mouth as he chewed.

"It was! We were also up against this German team that were crazy hard to beat" Bumper's face turned into a scowl.

"All I wanted to do was punch Kommisar in the face" he growled, Eden cut up Kiara's garlic bread into smaller bite size pieces.

"Bit jelous were we?" she teased with a smirk. Bumper sighed

"No..he was just up in her face the whole time. It was rude" Amy took a bite of her slice of pizza, it made her feel kinda sexy at the thought of him getting angry about another man trying to hit on her.

"Baby, it was just a bit of competition" she said, trying to reassure him with a light mood. He leaned close to her, the same expression still on his face.

"Yeah well I don't like my fiancé being treated like that ok?" he replied in a low voice. All that could be heard was a fork drop on a plate as the room fell silent. The pair looked around the table, realising that everyone had heard the key word of one of their surprises.

"You're getting married?" Ross asked breaking the silence, Bumper grabbed Amy's hand, he himself wasn't sure, let alone the ex-Bella, whether his father was mad or not.

"Uhh..yeah, you ok with that Pop?" he asked hesitantly, the eldest man nodded his head once before shrugging.

"Of course I'm ok with that..you've never brought home a girl son, so I was startin think you were gay" there was another brief silence before Pheonix and Xander burst out laughing. The room soon filled with more laughter, even Bumper and Amy had a chuckle at Ross' amusing approval. As the laughter died down the Tonehanger turned to Eden.

"Edes, I know it's you're night and all but..we just want to share something else, that alright?" Eden's smile didn't leave her face as she returned the garlic bread filled plate back to her hungry 3 yr old.

"What do you think? This is great!" she replied, Bumper smiled and cleared his throat.

"So umm..we have another little announcement" Eva suddenly let out a squeak of excitement before quickly putting a hand to her mouth. "That's right Mama, we're having a baby" His family let out gasps of excitement.

"I KNEW IT! I DID!" she grabbed Amy's face softly and gave her a kiss on each cheek. The Aussie raised her eyebrows at his mother's joyous reaction. She couldn't see her family ever being as equally excited, just more arguments and accusations.

"You hear that Kiara? You're gonna have a cousin, isn't that great?" Tobias asked his little niece who was shoving more than a few pieces of bread in her mouth. She nodded unable to answer.

"So...details, when is my grandchild due? Do you have a date for the wedding?" asked Bumper's enthusiastic mother. He shook his head.

"We havn't even been to the doctor's yet and no there's date set for the moment. This is all happened in the last 2 weeks so we're alittle overloaded you know?"

After dinner they all sat in the living room and chatted before it was time for two of the Allen kids to go home.

"Eva darling, you're gonna have to let her go..she'll come back I promise" Ross insisted, pulling gently at his wife's shoulders as she hugged Amy tightly.

"Sorry" she released the ex-Bella, tucking a small blonde curl behind her ear with a huge smile on her face. "Ok, drive home safely and call me if you need anything..I love you both!" The Tonehanger curled an arm around Amy's waist.

"We will, love you too" he replied as they left the front of the house, walking down the drive way towards the car.

On the drive home, the Australian was quiet again. Bumper glanced over at her. It had been a big night for her. All the attention and love his family showed her, he knew overwhelmed her quite a bit, it was way more than her family was ever going to show them. The questions had brought up a lot for them to discuss: a date for the wedding, an appointment with the doctor, naming the baby, the fact they were actually having a baby together.

The ex-Trebel had to pick his moment to raise such matters as he knew they definitely going to be met with some sort of force and heavy emotion. It wasn't going to be an easy road for Amy but he was determined to smooth it out as much as he could for her.

3 nights later...

Amy laid on her back on the bed while her fiancé ran his warm fingers over her stomach, a slight smile plastered on his face. Ever since she told him he was going to be a dad, he'd been paying a little extra attention to her tummy, saying good morning and goodnight to it each day before placing a single delicate kiss to her skin.

"Did you have a name picked out?" he asked, they had gone to the doctors in the morning to have a short check up, it turned out that their first night of passion after they started dating was the same night they conceived.

There was never going to be a perfect time to bring up the baby issue so he figured he'd just go for it.

"Abbigail" she replied staring up at the celling. Bumper pulled a smirk.

"Abbigail Allen..I dunno..she might get teased at school" Amy didn't even smile.

"No..that's what I named it. I never got to know whether it was a boy or girl but..I really loved the name" she replied quietly.

Oh..maybe this was going to be easier than he thought.

"Do you want to find out if it's a boy or girl?" he asked looking up at her face. Her stomach tensed

"I'm not sure I'm ready" Bumper nodded

"That's ok" Amy raised a hand to her forhead.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready" Bumper sighed

..and maybe it wasn't. He was waiting for this.

"Well..you're gonna have to be ready eventually. It'll be here before we know it and..I want you to be able to deal with this" Amy rolled over towards him, her face full of emotion.

"It's not that easy Bumper. You don't know what it's like.." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she knew she had struck a chord with him.

"I almost lost my little brother when he was born..I kinda do" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he was born..I don't wanna talk about this anymore" she brushed him off as usual.

..but Bumper was digging his heels in this time.

"Nothing is going to happen to this baby, I'll make sure it won't" he said sternly, the Australian sat up.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! NOTHING HAS GONE RIGHT FOR ME..EVER! I DON'T DESERVE THIS BABY..I DON'T EVEN DESERVE YOU!" she yelled as the ex-Trebel sat up with her.

It was starting.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT! YOU DESERVE BOTH OF US! AMY! I AM NOT THAT ASSHOLE THAT KILLED YOUR FIRST BABY..AND I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS IF HE SO MUCH AS GOES NEAR YOU AGAIN!"

His true feelings burst out of him. They both stared at each other with a silent, intense stare.

"I'm gonna have a shower..alone" Amy said quietly, standing up and exiting the room, leaving the Tone hanger sitting on the bed.

With an internal growl he dropped down, flat on his back on the sheets.

Fucking hell...


	15. Chapter 15

3 years, 4 months and a 2 days ago...

"Amy! There you are. We've been searching everywhere for you"  
Chloe Beale stood with her hands on her hips in a nice top and skinny jeans next the more casually dressed, relaxed Cynthia Rose.

"HEY! MY SSISTERS FROMM OTHER MISTERS!"

Amy Wilson was drunk as a skunk. She'd gone in search of a party that could help her drown her sorrows in a tonne of alcohol, finding a bunch of mixed freshmen who were getting wasted for the sake of it...bingo!

"Becca's been trying to ring you all day! We've all split up to try and find you for her..and here you are knockin off a bottle of hooch!" Cynthia stayed silent. Becca had quietly mentioned to her the real reason why they were looking for their fellow Australian Bella so it had come to no surprise that the pair found her inebriated.

"Relllax ginger! I just hhad evvryone callin me evry two seconds. I wassgonnaturn it backon eventuallly" she before taking another large swig from the bottle of vodka she had found on an unattended, nearby bench.

"How many bottles have you had?" Chloe didn't bother asking how many glasses of liquor the Bella had consumed as the kind of party they were at usually consisted of as many bottles the young students could get their hands on unopened...or sometimes already half drunk, they didn't care. Amy raised her free hand in front of her face before putting up one single finger. The redhead gave her a 'seriously' look, she sighed and put up another 3 fingers.

Chloe shook her head and attempted to confiscate the nearly empty bottle from the intoxicted Aussie's hand, unfortunately she wasn't fast enough and the blonde quickly moved it out of her reach.

"Why aren't you helping?" she asked angrily of the darker American, Cynthia flew her hands up in front of herself.

"I ain't takin her on! She's a black belt!" Amy smiled, a little proud that she was untake-on-able. By the time the two sober Bellas had turned around after their argument, the drunk one had disappeared into the crowd.

"This is pointless, let's go" Chloe huffed walking away. Cynthia didn't really want to leave their fellow a Cappella sister alone in the state that she was but she also didn't really know the way back.  
Amy took one last gulp of the vodka before discarding it in the bush next to her. A tap on her shoulder startled the Aussie, making her turn around. There stood Cooper Johnson, a senior in Bumper's year. He was tall with sandy blonde hair and pale skin, dressed in a half unbutton dark dress shirt and grey shorts.

"You're Allen's girl right?" He asked smoothly with a casual expression on his face.

"Pfft! No!" The defensive words flew out of her mouth quicker than she thought them...if she was Bumper's girl, she wouldn't have been drinking away the pain that basterd left her with.

"Oh.. well that's his loss..coz you're smokin hot curvalicious" he prowled her body with a smokey passion in his eyes. The Australian knew exactly what the senior wanted...and even though her broken heart was screaming 'no', the amount of alcohol she had consumed, clouded her better judgment to decline his advance...besides, it wasn't like the head Trebelmaker wanted her anymore.

Arriving at Cooper's dorm room, he let the Bella in, holding the door for her. As soon as the door was shut, he launched at her, grabbing her around the waist and taking her lips in a devouring kiss. He bit her lip hard..Bumper only bit her lip gently to coax her mouth open. Arms became busy with the removal of material items and before she knew it, the back of her naked knees were hitting the bed, sending her flat on her back on the sheets, him included above her.

"You smell great" He noted grabbing her thighs roughly and partig them one at a time, edging them up his legs as he climbed up on the bed. "So delicious"

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she started to feel sick, she couldn't tell if it was the liquor or the realistion that this was going to a cheap worthless fuck to get her mind off her runaway lover.

She avoided eye contact with the cocky American...she wasn't going to emotionally connect with a stranger, even if he was about to connect with her in an intimate way.

Cooper reached down between them, finding her wet centre, a short moan escaping her mouth at the touch. Grinning at the response he got, he took hold of his hard member and placed the tip at her folds...she definitely had a bad feeling..oh shit! She couldn't remember if he had put protection on or not.

It was at that moment of his first hard thrust into the Bella's body, her head began to clear.

"God you're tight..mmm" he groaned, moving in her immediately. It didn't feel right...she had gotten used to Bumper's soft, caring and patient touch.

Why was there a sudden urge for her to sob? Was it the fact that she'd taken a chance on Bumper, trusting he'd take care of her physically and some what emotionally then he ripped her heart out? She needed him back so badly though. Why did he leave her? He was only her fuck-buddy but he was with out a doubt the best and most incredible fuck-buddy she'd ever had! Cooper's cock didn't feel anything close to the impressive size of the head Trebel's..and he was so rough, like he wasn't giving a shit about her pleasure, only his own.

"Stop..get off" her request fell on deaf ears as he continued to pound into her. She was only going to tell him one more time. "GET OFF!"

With her head operating at a partially functioning state, the Bella had reached her breaking point. She wasn't enjoying the experience and she sure as hell wasn't going to let it continue. Giving him a hard shove, he stopped his movements, raising his top half up.

"What the hell? You were into me a few minutes ago baby"

That was it! Noone called Amy Wilson 'baby' except for Bumper Allen.

She moved her arms between them, pushing him off and out of her. Unfortunately he was too foolish to take the hint, lunging for her again and her knee swung upwards, making swift and painful contact with his manhood. A blood curdling groany cry burst out of Cooper's mouth as he quickly curled into a fetal position on the bed beside her, his hands holding himself between his thighs. Rolling off the bed purposefully, the blonde gathered up her clothes and shoved them on, not caring how any of it looked on her before hurrying out the door.

Becca Mitchell was reading through her million-page psychology study guide when her phone buzzed against her thigh, under the thick blanket that was keeping her warm.

'I need help!'

'OMG I've been trying to ring you for hours! What's wrong?'

'I'm over it! I'm done!'

'Where are you?'

'The Tower'

Oh shit...she had to get to Amy fast.

'Don't do anything stupid I'm coming now'

'The Tower' was a tall building at the back of the campus that was deemed unsafe by the College...it had a reputation for being a popular place to commit suicide.

Becca was a fit woman but even she was out of breath by the time she reached the top step leading to the roof as quick as she could.

There the Australian Bella was: drunk, dishevelled with tears streaming down her face, cuddling another full bottle of Jack Daniels and sitting right on the edge of a high slab of concrete...next to a massive drop.

"Amy..don't do it...let's talk about it first!" the American said as she tried to get the oxygen back into her lungs.

"Why?...I can't catch a break! I have a sshit family..I'mm fffat...I can't eeven pick up adecentguy that won't stab mme inthe back" Amy slurred, utterly depressed.

With her breathing back to normal, Becca approached the stricken Aussie and leant against the risen wall while still keeping an eye on her.

"Guys are jerks, I totally agree..but you don't need to do this. You have so much going for you...you're beautiful, smart, you're not fat, you're..curvalicious..and you've got a wicked set of pipes.."

"Yeah sso? Didn't stopim from lleavin didit?..and ya know what the wworst ffucking thing aboutitis?..I thhink I rreallylovedim..I'm sosstupid" she took another big gulp of the inebriating liquid "I meann the llast guy Ireallly dated..our baby died sooo...YAY AMY track recorrd"

Amy was getting real with the American...she didn't trust many people..but Becca seemed different.

"Oh my God Amy, I'm so sorry..when did this happen?" The two Bella's were so similar I personality it wasn't funny. Amy took a deep dreth and focussed her brain as much as she could to make the words come out properly.

"Jusst before I finisshed highschool, I went out with this guy, Travis Walker...my dad hatedim so I dated the dopey bugger" she started. Honestly, if her Dad had liked him she would have ditched the young stud before going in search for another. "The sex wwas alright I guess...but one day the condom broke aaand I was pregnant"

"Oh" was Becca's only reply.

"Yeah, we'd accepted it and wewereready to haveit..till Trav decided to have a go at me on my 18th birthday, hessaid that I tampered with the condom or ssomesshit..anyway allIremember is going out side to argue withim, then waking up in a hospital bed with Mum telling me that...my drink was spiked and I collasped and...and that's how I lostthebaby" she by the time she'd finished explaining, she was sobbing and the tears had returned. Becca turned and hooked her foot up on a hole I the slab and pushed herself up, her top half leaning into he concrete to keep her from slipping.

"Give me your hand..come on" she said gently, stretching out an arm to the upset Bella. Amy didn't move at first. "Please Amy..come down..I know 9 Bellas and 2 Trebles that are gonna miss you terribly if you jump"

It was enough for the blonde to shift backwards and turn to take the American's hand. Their feet hit the ground the roof together before Becca immediately wrapped her arms around her fellow Bella, holding her as she let all her emotion out, wetting the aspiring DJ's shirt.

"Can I stay in your dorm tonight? I can sleep on the floor..all I need is a blanket" Amy asked quietly, lifting her head off Becca's shoulder.

"Sure you can! I've actually been thinking of new ways to annoy Kimmy Jin" the American replied before they both let out a small chuckle. "Luckily for you..my dad accidently left his thermoflask of coffee on my desk this morning...come on. It's freakin cold up here!" Amy flung her arm around her friend's shoulders to keep herself from stumbling.

Living so far away from Australia, she often missed her family... well, mostly her brother but thankfully Amy had the Barden Bellas. A stong, diverse, caring group of ladies who were going to support her for many years.

...and maybe Bumper was going to come back for her..

Present...

The pregnant Australian turned off the cooling shower spray.

This baby represented a fresh start, a chance to get the happy life she'd dreamed of after 4 and a half years of torment and emotional pain.

Her first pregnancy left her devastated and utterly depressed. The doctor and told the Aussie that the loss of a child at her young age, was definitely going to affect her for the worst later down the track if she didn't seek psychological help. Thank God she had a good brother that drove her to town every week for a month or two so she could see a grief councillor.

Now she had Bumper Allen by her side.

The tension between the Tonehanger and her ex-boyfriend was evident but seemed controlled. What Amy didn't take into account, however, was the strong, protective nature her fiancé possessed after hearing about the reckless Australian's temper that led to the death of the first child she was to have.

He loved her and now this little one more than life itself.

Sure..neither of them could control the fate of their unborn offspring but Bumper was right. In order for her to be ready, she was going to need to do her part and break down the wall of stubbornness and anger she'd built up over her life. This was affecting more than her and she needed to realise that as their family of 2 was going to become a precious 3.

The ex-Treble ran over his face, leaning forward as he sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees. He stood as soon as he saw Amy appear from the hallway.

"Baby..I don't..I don't even know where to begin..I'm so-" The Aussie cut him off.

"No I'm the one that should be apologising" Bumper stayed silent..not because he believed she the one that should take the blame, she wasn't. Amy was right, he didn't really know what it felt like to lose a baby. His little brothers came to full term and was actually born and he got to see what they looked like instead of a ever dwindling thought of what could have been "I've been so selfish and focused on how this baby was going to make me feel..that I never once thought about how it was affecting you...I hope you can forgive me" The American moved to her in 3 easy strides, grabbing her by the arms gently.

"Don't you EVER think that you're being selfish in all of this...what you've been through can affect any mother in horrible ways. I love you and this baby more than anything..so if you're ever feeling like you can't cope at any stage of this pregnancy, I will be right there by your side..holding you up" Amy lifted a hand to wipe a few tears from her eye as she nodded. Looking around him, she threw her head in the direction of the coffee table.

"What that?" she asked, the ex-Treble let go of her arms before taking hold of her hand and leading her over to the couch.

"Sit down" he picked up the medium sized children's book as they sat down together. "On my way home today I spotted a closing down book store on the corner of Delia st...I've been doing some reading..and they say that an unborn baby can hear it's parent's voices as it grows" he turned the book over in his hands "I mean its a long book but...I thought we could read it together every now and then..what do ya say?" The Aussie cursed at herself internally for not being able to control endless amount of emotion flowing from her, letting out a quiet sob, she smiled and placing one hand over his on the book, the other on her stomach.

"I think its special..and Bump you know that you can tell ME if you're struggling with becoming a dad yeah?" Bumper raised his eyebrows, throwing a grin her way.

"I can't wait to be a dad!..I'm so happy, I don't even care if you crave vegemite sandwiches everyday" she removed the hand from her stomach before giving him a hard slap on his arm closest to her. The American failed to maintain his composure, laughing quietly.

"That stuff is disgusting. God help me if the baby makes me eat that muck" she complained shaking her head. Bumper leaned into her and kissed her temple.

"Now dinner.." he put the book down, knelt down off the couch and moved himself in front is his fiancé, between her legs. "What do you want little one?" Amy grinned. "Nona's chicken casserole did you say?" She raised her hands to tangle her fingers in his hair.

"That did taste amazing" she replied, Bumper gave her belly a gentle kiss.

"Chicken casserole it is then" he used her legs to push himself up onto his feet before disappearing into the kitchen to defrost their dinner. How she deserve such a magnificent man?

1 month and a week later...

The room was comfortable warm..the day had come for their first ultrasound. In the car on the way to the doctor's, the pair spent the drive preparing themselves for what they were going to see and hear on the monitor. Bumper was pleased that their last few days had been absent of any panic attacks or anxiety. Being a parent was never designed to be an easy job but he and Amy were going to do their very best they could for their little baby.

"Hi, how are we feeling this morning? Excited I bet"

Doctor Hayley Greyson, a tall, brunette Scottish lady, had a personality that lit up the room when ever she walked into it. When the Aussie rang up the clinic to enquire, it's receptionist insisted she have a chat with Greyson about the procedure. They engaged in an encouraging conversation that made Amy feel she'd chosen the right doctor.

"We're a little nervous but..we've been looking forward to it" Bumper said, keeping his fiancé's hand secure in his. Hayley moved to the examination table and patted the soft surface.

"Great! Well Amy, I'm going get you to lie up here and take your pants off...don't worry, I'm going to explain the entire procedure again to you before I start proddin away in there" Amy stood with Bumper and they made their way to the table before the ex-Bella climbed careful up the step and laid down on her back with her knees up on the nursing pad. After lifting her back side and sliding her slacks and panties down and off, she handed them to the American, standing right next to her.

"Now, I know we spoke on the phone before and explained everything, but I want to fill in your handsome man here on what's going to happen" the pair smiled and nodded "because there's been a previous miscarriage and there was no record of a scan performed afterwards, I don't want to take any chances or miss a single thing with this little one..so I'm going to perform what's called a Transvaginal scan. You're still going to hear the baby's heart beat, see your uterus but I'm just goin to take a thorough look see to make sure everything is going A-OK...sound good?" Bumper turned to Amy and smiled again.

"Yeah..can't wait" he beamed rubbing her arm with his free hand. The Doctor nodded once and made a quarter of a turn to the cart that held the vaginal doppler with a wire connecting it to a large machine with a screen that monitored, recorded and showed the results. Turning back with the prepared equipment and a earphone stuck in one of her ears, Hayley placed her hand on the blonde's knee, tugging gently to get her to spread her legs. Doing so, Amy took a deep breath, she'd never had a scan done, let alone an examination..except for a pap smear obviously. The Scottish brunette lowered the instrument to her opening.

"Ok, I'm going to insert it now, let me know if you feel any discomfort" with Amy's approval, Greeson pushed the doppler into her gently and slowly, stopping when it had gone as far as it could. She flicked a switch and a moving image came up on the screen. There was silence as the ex-Bella's insides were examined. "Ok, so we've got a couple of good things goin on here, your uterus is looking healthy and the right size for this stage" The Doctor flicked another switch "Oh...just give me a minute to listen to the heartbeat" the Aussie's anxiety levels began to rise as she tightened her grip on Bumper's hand. What could be wrong with a single heart beat?

Pulling the ear pieces out of her ear, Hayley smiled pressed a button on the machine and a clear sound of an fast, steady heart beat flowed from the speaker. The expecting parent's faces changed to a relieved smile and Amy let go of the breath she was holding.

"Its going so fast..is that normal?" she asked, The doctor tilted her head to the side.

"Yep, that's what I meant about a couple of good things going on here" she replied, watching as Bumper was the first to catch on..having see in it before.

He leaned down and kissed his unknowing fiancé on the forehead before looking at the screen again.

"Baby...we're having twins"


	16. Chapter 16

.."IT HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH GETTING BACK AT YOUR DAD! YOU JUST WANTED A KID AND USED ME TO GET ONE!"..

.."Outside. Now"..

.."Chook you're not going out there by yourself"..

"I'll be fine"..."WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"..

..Travis smacked his fist on the concrete...

.."You're dad told me that you stuck holes in the condom"..

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?!"..

.."I'm sorry".."I love you Chookie..can you forgive me?"..

..Amy looked away from Travis..

.."I can't do this anymore"..."I think it's over"..

..Travis grabbed Amy firmly by the shoulder an angry look on his face..

.."Please don't do this"..

"Stop!"..

..He shoved her hard, sending her backwards..

..Amy's back connected roughly with the wall...she slid down the concrete, a glazed look in her eye..

.."No no no"..."Don't close your eyes"..."Come on Chookie, please"..

..she struggled up the steps with his help towards her bedroom..the sheets felt cool and soothing but she felt so dizzy and weak.."I'm sorry Chookie"..her eyes closed shortly after the lights turned off..

..a light was shined in each of her eyes as he lifted her eyelids one at a time.."Amy, my name's Dr Carter..if you can here me, open your eyes for me darlin"...she could hear noises of machines..the doctor barking orders..the sound of her mother pleading for information..a fuzzy face apeared in front of her as she opened her eyes a crack..

.."Good girl".."Do you know where you are?"..

..Amy tried to speak but no words came out..

.. she paniced as she struggled against the arms of the nurses holding her down trying to calm her.."WHAT HAPPENED?! WHERE'S MUM?!"..

.."Darling you gave us all quite a scare"..."someone spiked your drink".."The doctors say your lucky to be alive"..."The baby died".."I'm so sorry sweetheart"..

"Baby..BABY!"

Amy woke frantic, covered in sweat. Bumper's hands were holding her upper arms to proctect her and himself from harm. "It's me..stop..put your head down" Releasing her arms, his hand moved to her stomach as she relaxed, her head dropping back down on the soft pillow. Gently with his other hand, he pushed her slightly damp fringe off her forehead before kissing her hot skin "God I can't take anymore if this"

Amy had fallen straight back to sleep in Bumper's arms...unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

4 years and 4 months ago...

Ryan and Amy got out of the muddy 4WD. They had been to town for her psychologist appt.

"CHOOKIE!" a voice stopped and turned them as they made their way up the steps to the house. Travis was running over from the pig pen.

"Chook, inside" the tall redhead ordered gently, keeping his eyes glued to the other male. Amy did as she was told entering the house quietly. "Thought Dad told you not to come round 'ere anymore!"

"I..I know but I just want to see her" Travis replied, he was tresspassing, he knew that...trasspassers were usually scared away with a shot gun..or worse.

"She's fine" Ryan lied

"I miss her ya know? I wanted to tell her I'm sorry for what I said" the redhead fired up. That's all he was sorry for?! Shooting over to the offending Australian, he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him up against the car.

"YOU'VE GOT ALOT MORE TO APOLOGISE FOR THAN THAT TRAV!" Travis' hands flew up. It was getting ugly, he rapidly began to regret visiting his ex-girlfriend.

"I know..but it was an accident.." Ryan's temper didn't lessen.

"YOU KNOW?! DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER?!"

"RYAN! THAT'S ENOUGH" the loud voice at the door of the house stopped his tirade. Paul Wilson closed the door and walked to the edge of the stairs. Being a built man, his stature was intimidating.

"But Dad.." like Amy, Ryan didn't like when the someone got away with something they did.

"I said that's enough boy" his father warned, shooting Travis a glare, the readhead backed off and moved to join the older man on the stairs. "And you, I told ya to leave my daughter alone" Travis swallowed hard, the only thing more terrifying than a farmer..was their dad.

"Yes sir..but I just wanted to know how the baby was" There lied the rub, his offspring was his only concern.

"Its doing well" Paul lied, Ryan looked at him. Why the hell did he lie? The redhead Aussie's anger grew, his sister was suffering the loss of the baby and her memory, lying about it wasn't helping the situation. "Now piss off" The reckless teen retracted, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore information, he turned to leave the property. Paul turned to his son "Right, we can't let ya Mum's soup get cold"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan asked shocked, Paul glared at him.

"You got somethin to say to me son?" he reared up.

"HE KILLED YOUR GRANDCHILD! HE ADMITTED IT AND EVERYTHING! YA JUST GONNA LET HIM WALK AWAY?!" Ryan yelled. How could he act like the death of his daughter's unborn baby wasn't important?!

"DO YA REALLY WANNA PUT YOUR SISTER THROUGH ALL THAT?! PRESSING CHARGES?! COURT?! NOT TO MENTION REMEMBERING THE TRAUMA! WHERE'S THAT GONNA GET HER?! HUH?! MORE THERAPY!"

Like he cared.

"Yeah..coz if she remembers, you'd actually have to deal with it wouldn't you?" The hard punch to Ryan's eye bend him over in pain as held his face.

"You better curb that attitude before I get back..or else" Paul snarled before storming off down the steps, away from the house.

The youngest Wilson let a few tears out as he entered the house. Hearing the commotion, Amy had come down stairs...luckily she hadn't heard the conversation.

"Oh Ry.." she took her brother into the kitchen before getting a packet of frozen peas out the freezer. Ryan as he sat down on the stool at the counter. "Ya know ya shouldn't get Dad angry...here let me put this on" she placed the cold vegetable packet over the quickly forming bruise. He winced as it touched his skin.

Even though he didn't think it was fair that Travis was essentially getting away with murder..his father was sort of right..but he wanted justice for her. For her and her baby.

Present...

It was 11 am and Bumper downed the fizzing red energizing liquid in one go. His third glass. He rubbed his eyes, groaning. He had gotten next to no sleep after being woken up multiple times by his fiance's night terrors. Leaving her to sleep, he had rush off to be at work by 8am.

Getting up from the desk, his legs weren't cooperating and he ran into the hard wood, sending the empty glass toppling off the smooth surface. Luckily it landed in the bin below.

"Damn it" he whispered to himself. His phone buzzed in his pocket a moment later.

'Hey buddy, just Xan and I for lunch today, Pheonix had another meltdown this morning'

'Ok thanks for letting me know. see you later love to Mama and Pheonix'

Thank God! As much as he loved his family, the tired state he was in was going to eventually crack and with two teens that created a third personality, it wouldn't have ended well.

At the apartment...

Amy brushed her hair a couple of times before tying it up into a messy bun. Like Bumper, her sleep was broken but she was fortunate enough to fall straight back to sleep. The dreams felt so real..like was every time. She felt like she was back there in that alleyway, the pain when she hit the brick wall, unable to move on the ground, in the hospital, confused and scared.

Her parents had to go home out of visiting hours but she was lucky the nurses let Ryan in the room on an extra bed with her...she didn't want to be by herself. She had been in the hospital enough between her brother, herself and her mother with bruises inflicted by the oldest male of the only reason they weren't put in a foster home was that their parents managed to pass the complusary parenting course and the excuse that working on a farm was rough.

Amy often stood in between him and her younger brother to save him from the beatings...he was too young, she kept telling herself that it would mean Ryan would grow up less traumatized and damaged..less like her.

Sitting down on the lounge she got out her phone to text Emily, asking her how college and Bella recruitment were going.

At the college...

"Hey buddy..whoa you look exhausted" Ross commented, ushering Xander in front of him on the footpath as they walked towards the picnic area of the college.

"It's Amy" Bumper replied as they reached the picnic table.

"She still having them?" Bumper rubbed the pads of his fingers down the centre of his forehead, at least the sun felt nice on his back.

"About 3 a night..it's killing me Dad" he replied, Xander's head shot up, breaking his concentration he was showing to the crack in the wood.

"What's wrong with Amy?" he asked worried. Ross pulled his wallet out of his pocket.

"Nothing we can't fix pal..here's 50 bucks, why don't you go get lunch and some candy for you and your brother..what ever you want" he suggested handing the teen the money.

"Thanks pop. What do you want for lunch?" he asked, Bumper smiled.

"Surprise us" Xander smiled back at him before running off in the direction of the cafeteria.

"I think it's time you talk to your Aunt Celia" their father finally said when his eldest twin was out of earshot. The Tonehanger raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't Mama still mad at her?" Ross let out a soft chuckle.

"That's one thing I've never gotten about her family...how can one stolen pastabake recipe start an international incident?" The ex-Trebel smiled.

Celia, Eva's older sister by 18 months, a mother of 6. She had her fair share of heart break too, suffering 2 miscarriages. One before her first child and the other after her 4th. The first was from natural causes, a chromosomal abnormality, the doctor informed her that the child would have most likely have been born with severe Down Syndrome or Cystic Fibrosis and a sad as the loss was, she accepted it as a blessing. The second was not so natural. Like Amy's situation, someone was the cause of it's death and luckily for Eva's sister, there was justice for her and the baby. While crossing a usually quiet street, bringing home the shopping, Celia was struck by a car hooning around, she heard the car stop but no one got out to see if she was ok. She was found a little while later in the gutter by a young couple going for a run. She was brought to the hospital and treated for a fracture skull, internal injuries and a broken leg. The driver was caught and sentenced to 20 years for manslaughter and attempted murder.

At the apartment...

American channels was very different from the ones Amy got back home before college. Occasionally she would able to catch an episode of Home and Away, her favorite show, on her laptop through the foxtel Nana Morris helped her pay for. When Bumper's apartment became somewhere the pair regularly copulated, the ex-Trebel set up his laptop to his TV to stream almost all the Australian channels. She congratulated him on getting 'quality TV'...she also thanked him by having sex with him in his favourite spot in the apartment. On the kitchen bench. They were both well aware he was unable to lift her weight but growing up on a farm, she had amazing upper body strength. She'd whisper encouragements in his ear, digging her nails into his back when he hit a particular sensitive spot. He loved when she was trapped there, letting loose on her. Fat Amy was a girl who liked it rough.

"Traffic report today is abit yes and no. If ya headin into work today via the Bass Highway, ya might wanna call in late to work today. There's been an accident and police, firies and paramedics have been cleanin it up for a while. Late last night a Double B truck jack-knifed across the north and south bound, collecting 2 cars and ute. Traffic is banked up for a good distance, all other roads look clear except for a broken down 4WD on Clemmit Rd. More information when we get it. Weather forecast for wednesday is a high of 20 and a low of 13, partly cloudy with a chance of a Thunderstorm. I'm Craig Adams, back to you Stevo".

While flicking through the channels, the blonde checked her phone for the time. In a couple of hours, her fiancé was to finish his shift, come home and then they were going Skype her mother, informing her she was going to be a grandmother again...she was absolutely dreading it

The day before...

Bumper unlocked the door to the apartment and lead Amy inside, shutting the door behind her.

"Ugh! My hairs bein a real bugger today..I just wanna shave it off" she complained as she flicked it up over her face, attempting to twirl it into a loose bun and get it off her neck.

"Don't do that" Bumper replied, approaching her after dropping the shopping on the couch, dipping his head, he kissed the newly exposed skin as he ran his hands up her back, massaging gently. The gentle swell of her now showing pregnant belly prevented their bodies from melding together

"Why? Would make it easier to wash and brush..and it wouldn't drive me insane" the ex-treble chuckled against her throat, he finished his trail at her chin before giving her a eskimo kiss.

"Coz I like running my fingers through it when I kiss you" he gave her a soft peck on the lips "and I love when you turn around and it does that 'swoosh' thing like in Baywatch" Amy smiled and looked up at him.

"Is that the only thing that makes me sexy? My hair?" she asked sarcastically, the American nodded, pulling a mock serious face.

"Definitely! It's the only thing going for you really..infact..if you weren't pregnant with our twins..I don't think I'd even marry you" he lied, Amy nodded, unable to wipe the smirk off her face.

"I mean..yeah..I'd just move back to Australia...and my brother would stop sendin over vegemite" she playfully threatened, Bumper's eyes went wide. Game was over. She won! She won!

"Now look lady..lets not do anything too rash here" Amy laughed as she lifted her arms and taking his face in her hands.

"Ryan's gonna ring soon..impress me in the next 15 minutes and you might just earn back your subscription for that revolting paste of hell" the Bella negotiated in a joking manner. She couldn't bare to cut off his vegemite supply, he was too cute when he let out a small sign of contentment as he ate it.

"Like that's ever been a challenge for me..I've had your pants down screamin my name then back up and you back to class in a drinks break" he stated boldly, gliding a hand down to her backside. She wasn't going to argue with that..it was, however, awkward to have to come up with a story to her class mates about why her cheeks her flushed.

His lips came down fast on her cheek, movin to her mouth slowly, his attempt to win back his vegemite stash back had began. On the table on front of the couch sat the laptop..the ex-Trebel wanted to make it short and sweet with the blonde beauty as he wanted to be able to answer her brother's Skype call...sadly it would suspend their passion but he wasn't sure what he would say if the Aussie farmer caught him prying himself off the ex-Bella.

"11 minutes" Amy said cheekily, she was playing with fire, they both knew he had the upper hand..she wasn't getting out of it with out a moan or at least a couple of whimpers. The edge of the cushions brushed against the side of her calf and he stopped kissing her for the brief moment to help her safely land on the soft seating. She reached up and connected her mouth with his again as she wrapped her arms around his middle to pull him down over her. His shirt was pulled over his head before he broke the kiss again, threw the shirt away and moved back to her. "5 m-" her cheek was shortened as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the softness under hers making her moan.

They were settling into the enjoyable pass when the phone rang. Bumper broke the kiss, pushed himself off her and reached over to get the phone, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey mate!" the Tonehanger smiled

"Oh hey!..what happened to calling us on Skype?" Amy could hear her brother's voice..but why didn't he call them on Skype? What was wrong?

"Oh I have to pack. Glen's Mum's sick so I told him I'd travel up north with him to visit her. Chook messaged me and told it was urgent..is everything ok?" Bumper got up off the couch as Amy moved herself up to sit, making room for him to sit down.

"You sure you have time?"

"Yeah yeah I'm just packin at the same time, what's up?" The American moved the phone away from his ear and put it on loud speaker.

"Hi Ryan!"

"Hey beautiful! How are ya? That man lookin after you and the sprog?" the ex-Bella snort laughed

"Yeah..he's doin alright..that's what we wanted to talk to you about"

"Why...what's wrong?" the joy and completely left Ryan's voice

"No no everything's fine...You're gonna be an uncle to twins!" she said with glee. The was a smash on Ryan's end of the phone.

"Shit!" they heard him say quietly. Amy's smiled disappeared.

"Ry you ok?" Ryan's laugh filtered through

"Yeah! I got excited and punched Mum's vase off the wall unit...don't tell her will ya" Amy chuckled "I'M STOKED! Are ya gonna find out if they're boys or girls?"

"No we're gonna keep it a surprise" replied Bumper, there was a brief silence on Ryan's end.

"Have you told Mum and Dad?"

"No...thankyou for keepin it quiet though. We're gonna skype them separately tomorrow" Amy said taking a deep breath. It was going to be hard.

"Righto..I kinda told the boys coz I had to tell someone"

"That's cool! Bet they were jumpin up and down"

"Oh yeah! They were working out what they were gonna be called HAHA..God I'm stoked..now..I'm sorry but I have to love ya and leave ya..the car leaves in a couple of hours"

"No its ok its ok. I love you. Please drive safely..and give Tracey my best..and don't drive while you're tired" Amy requested, being the over protective big sister she was.

"Yes Mum...ok I love ya heaps too. oh..best day ever..bye" Ryan replied with glee

"Bye" the pair said together before cancelling the call.

Present...

Bumper walked through the door of their apartment, it had been a long day. He could hear some serious giggling coming from the bedroom.

"BABY? I'M HOME!" the American called as he put his bag down on the floor next to the coffee table and headed into the hallway. On their bed were 3 very giggly females. His fiancé, his sister and his niece, lying on the bed, the smallest one in the middle, reading out words written on a concertinaed piece of paper and cracking up into fits of laughter.

"What is going on in this room?..Did someone fill it with laughing gas?" he asked failing horribly to not be affected by the cheerful sounds. They all looked up at he same time, tears running down their faces.

"UNCLE BUMPER!" Kiara yelled happily scrambling out between the two women before running over to him and jumping into his arms.

"Hey squirt! This is a surprise to find you here" he said moving her in front of him so her legs were sitting on his hips.

"Good or bad surprise?" the 3 year old asked, Bumper bouced her up and down a couple of times with a smile on his face.

"It's always a good surprise with you" he replied before holding her close "Now..what was so funny?"

"We take turns writing words but no one else can see what you writed til we all read it out..what's a rack?" Kiara explained and asked, Bumper nodded then froze.

"Wrote" Eden corrected her daughter, ignoring her brother's 'you're in trouble' stare at her and the ex-Bella. "You skyping your mum soon?" that changed the subject.

"Yeah...do you want me to set it up baby?" Amy asked...she didn't really want to do it AT ALL.

"No it's ok, you stay here and play your fun word game..no more naughty words you two" he said pointing at his fiancé and sister as he put down his niece and walked out the door.

"I told you not you not to say anything bub" Eden said quietly to her daughter as she pulled her up onto the bed again, giving her a kiss.

"It slipped out, sorry Mama" the Kiara replied, moving to rest against Amy's shoulder.

"It's ok, I think I'll survive a light tickle attack from your Uncle" the older woman said with a smile, Amy chuckled

"He's a great brother to you isn't he?" asked the Australian, lifting her arm and wrapping her arm around the curly haired youngster.

"He sure is. You know growing up with 3 of them you'd think I'd want to slap them all the time..but I'm pretty lucky, those boys love and protect and love us with everything they've got..Bump told me you have a brother and sister too" explained the red head as she folded up the paper and gathered up the pencils.

"Yeah, Ryan and Veronica, don't think I could've asked for better. We only found out we were all related a little while ago. My favourite memories as a kid were spending time with the both of them at Nan's in Sydney..but you put them two together and you've got a third personality on ya hands" Amy replied rolling her eyes, remembering the time her siblings filled a regular balloon full of water and dropped it on their grandfather's face while he was having a nap...then tried to pin it on her!

"Oh tell me about it! Twins are nice to look at..try..living..with..them" The red head added through glaring eyes. The two cracked up before they heard Bumper call out from the lounge room that it was all ready.

"Here I go" Amy said getting up and walking out the bedroom. Eden shifted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Good luck!" she called after the Aussie. Kiara picked up the pencils and began to pulled the rubber band off them again.

"Why can't we say hi to Amy's mom?" she asked selecting the purple and pink pencils, her mother unfolded and flattened the paper once more.

"Coz they're having a grown up talk..you can say hi to her another time ok?" the 3 year old nodded, drawing an outline of her hand.

In the lounge room...

"Do we really have to do this now?...it's probably too early..she might still be in bed" the graduated Bella grumbled, twirling her hair through her fingers..something she did when she was really unwilling to perform a task.

"It's 9am there..she's ready to talk to you..look, I know you're finding this hard but you gotta stop putting this off..what if one of them comes to visit?" Bumper put it into perspective...he was right..it was time. Amy took a deep breath.

"Ok...let's get this over and done with" she replied running a hand over her stomach. Bumper leaned forward and pressed Sharon's username on the touch screen, it rang for a short moment before her face appeared.

"Hi Darling" her mother started, holding a tissue in her hand. Amy humoured her with a smile.

"Hi Mum" The smiled left her lips "Wait..what's wrong?" Bumper looked at Amy then back to Sharon..had he missed something?

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart" She was lying..the ex-Bella had spotted the sadness on her mother's face.

"I know that face..there's something you're not telling me..what's wrong?" she asked again. Sharon chocked back a sob.

"I'm so sorry darling..there's been an accident"


	17. Chapter 17

2 weeks later...

"Chook, you wanna cuppa?"

Amy nodded with a small smile. She couldn't decide if she was too hot or too cold, her Aussie skin made her pretty tough against the Tassie weather but being pregnant her made her body go haywire.

The day had been rough on them all. Glen's funeral was heartbreaking but in a small way, a celebration of his life.

"A mother should never have to bury their son..Glen Noah Anderson was a mate, a son and a brother to us all" Paul said in a surprisingly sincere and heartfelt eulogy for the 20 year old Aussie. He felt so lucky that he didn't lose his own son. Sharon sat with a distraught and ill Allison. Glenn was all the family she had left. Thank God Sharon had a spare room and a part time job. Amy, Bumper, Ryan, James and Dean sat on the pew next to them, their hands entwined. Mateship was an understatement, they were family...their brother had fallen.

'Late last night a Double B truck jack-knifed across the north and south bound, collecting 2 cars and ute' the words of the news reporter looped around in Amy's head as she accepted her tea from Dean, her fingers wrapping around the hot mug. Why didn't she connect the dots? Maybe she was pushing it to the back of her mind hoping it wasn't them.

Ryan groaned in pain from his broken leg as he lifted himself off the couch with James' help. Sharon cames down the stairs slowly.

"Ry, the bathroom is ready for you, let me know if you need help. Patricia, Bumper I want to show you something" Bumper helped his fiance up out of the comfy lounge before the pair followed her mother up and into the spare bedroom.

Laid out on the bed her neat piles of baby clothes, toys, books..everything the two Wilson kids owned as babies and toddlers.

"Mum I'm not sure this is the right time..I don't want to take anything away from Glen" the pregnant Aussie said quietly, her hands wrapped around Bumper's arm.

"We've got so much on my mind right now, Allison, the boys, you two..there needs to be a distraction so please..just let me be busy" Sharon replied, sighing, Amy moved forward with the Tonehanger. He picked up the only pink tshirt. On it was written 'cowgirl' in glittery white. He smiled imagining his fiancé dressed in it strutting her stuff around the farm "These may not do you for too long..but it'll definitely get you started.

"Thankyou Mum" Amy placed her free hand on the bottom of her growing stomach. "Umm..we're not going to find out by the way, we want them to be a suprise" Sharon approached her, her hands moving to rub the unborn children gently.

"OK...I was suprised about twins, Bumper do you have any twins in your family?" the American nodded.

"A few. I have twin brothers and my Nonno had a twin sister had a twin sister" She raised her eyebrows.

"Wow! I thought twins always skipped a generation" the American shrugged with a smile.

"We were just lucky I guess..Baby, I'm gonna see if Ryan needs help" he said, kissing Amy on the forehead as he turned before leaving her alone in the room with her mother.

"He's wonderful Darling, I hope he makes you happy" Sharon took hold of Amy's hand "He's going to be a great dad..these little ones are going to be so good for this family" giving her mother's hand a squeeze, the ex-Bella looked away willing the tears in her eyes not to fall.

"Trav would have been too Mum..I think deserved better than he got coz I wasn't the only one who did it tough in all this..you realise that right?"

There was so much she wanted to say to the father of her deceased child. Yes he had a temper, yes he wasn't alway the most careful person..but she could have gotten through to him, they could have been friends, however, her father made sure they'd never know. Sharon wiped a tear from her eye.

"We can't change the past Patricia..we can only learn from it..now" she turned to pile up the small clothes, ready to pack. Amy hated it when she called her by the name she was born with. "Now, Bumper's flight is going to be long tomorrow and I think we are all in need of a good sleep. I'm going to set out beds for the boys, you have a shower, you're a mess"

Duh! Her childhood friend had just been buried..what was she meant to look like? Ready for the races?

1 year ago...

"Lift your leg, lift your leg...oh God..yess...oh yeah"

The thick quilt shook as the Tonehanger and Bella beneath it fornicated. Muffled words, groans and heavy breathing filled the air the sounds of pleasure being administered and the task to come together.

Throwing back the heavy material, Bumper exposed their heads to some much welcomed fresh air, their cheeks flushed and skin gleemed with perspiration from round..they'd lost count.

"Mrs Denton's gonna..have a field day this week about noise pollution..at the body corporate meeting" he mumbled between big kisses and breaths as he ran his tongue up the Aussie's salty back. She shifted forward on her knees as he pulled out of her from behind.

"Yeah, a bit desperate this week are we?" She replied quickly in one breath, lifting a hand and shoving the stands of hair out of her face. Bumper moved his arm from her middle wrapping it around her neck gently, his chest was pressed firmly against her back preventing her escape.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it" Bumper growled, catching the skin of her neck between his teeth making her grin as she pushed out a pained puff of air. He immediately made it feel better with a rough opened mouth kiss. With a grunt the American pushed himself up onto his feet taking the big quilt with him.

The lounge room was a mess, pillows were scattered, clothes littered the floor, the two smooth container sat empty on the dining room table. Slowly pulling the used condom off, tying it before collecting the rest and going to the kitchen to dispose of them and get some chips and salsa.

When he strolled back into the lounge room, Amy was already dressed in her jeans and putting on her aqua colored bra.

"Off she goes" he said with a disappointed sigh, moving the rest of the way to the couch and plonking himself down and the items beside him. She fixed one bra strap before bending over to grab her grey top.

"It's already 3" she replied, turning the material around the right way.

"So?" What was the big deal?

"I've been here since 8" Oh. That was a big deal, it was the longest they'd spent together at one time.

"So?" He repeated, lying casually, inside he was pleading with her to stay longer.

"Come on Bump, you're making this hard"

The Bella was within his reach, slipping his fingers into the waistband of the denim, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her voluptuous hips, planting a kiss just above her bellybutton.

"You're making it hard" Bumper retaliated cheekily, keeping his attention firmly on persuading her to stay in his apartment and come back under the covers with him. Tilting his head upwards he resting his chin on her stomach. "I'm mean it's not that bad here is it? I like it when you're here" Amy looked down at the brown eyes before her. Those gorgeous big, chocolate brown eyes.

"Bumper Allen, anyone would think you're failing in love with me" he pulled a disgusted look.

"No" he shot back quietly as he turned away from her, letting go of her clothing to grab the food...but he was..hopelessly.

"Can I have one?" Bumper shook his head as he shoved a chip in his mouth, savoring the taste and keeping his stare locked on her as it crunched between his teeth. "Come on..I'm starving" apart from the 2 slices of cold pizza she nicked from the fridge while sneaking out of a house full of sleeping Bellas and the smoothies they'd consumed at 7:30 that morning, neither of them had eaten anything...sex was the only thing on their mind the second they stepped through the door.

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to leave..coz now I'm gonna en-" his sentence was shortened when the Australian snatched the packet from his fingers and backed away alittle. Attempting to escape her lover's grasp was the only part of her plan that she'd actually thought through. Picking a chip out of the foil package, she put it in her mouth, her lips closing as she chewed...fuck she was screwed.

"Give them back" he replied casually, he knew he had her. She knew his reflexes were quicker.

"No" she replied defiantly. Amy Wilson was going to pay for being cheeky and she was going pay for it HARD! Choosing one of her slim options, Amy made a run for the door.

Game over.

The moment he lept up, the American had her by the back of her waistband, pulling her back to him again. His wicked grin was nothing compared to his intention pushing against the back of her thigh.

"I warned you" he said quietly against her ear. Ignoring him, the Bella continued to eat the savoury snack. His hand slid around her but stopped when he reached her front pockets. Feeling them, he could hear paper crinkling. "Hmm, what do we have here?"

"BUMP!" after quickly snatching the piece of folded paper from her jeans, Bumper turned and jumped on the couch, giving himself a few seconds before the Aussie began climbing on top of him. "GIVE IT BACK!" It was his turn to ignore her as he pulled the folds apart to reveal a letter. His arms were stretched out as far as he could over the arm rests, trying to avoid her clutching hands.

"'Dear Ames, I've missed you'" he began to read. God he was a pain in the ass! "'I'm so excited that Glen got his Truck license'..who's Glen?" Amy took another unsuccessful swipe at the letter.

"My brothers mate. Now give it!" She snapped at him. Continuing to read the letter out loud was only frustrating her more, he was delving into her personal life and she wasn't ready to share that with him yet...if at all. "Right..that's it!" She'd had enough of this game. Climbing off him, she reached down and picked up her grey top, slipping it on as she stormed towards the door.

"Hey! I was only messing around! Here have it back..come on" Bumper said as he stood himself, hurrying behind her. If she went out the door, he certainly wasn't able to follow her. Amy turned with an angry look on her eye before snatching the letter off him.

"YOU MAY HAVE THE PERFECT FAMILY..BUT I DON'T OK?! YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE TALKIN ABOUT 'EM SO STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" she yelled at him. He moved closer to her..still unperturbed that he was completely in the nuddy.

"Yeah..I'm sorry...you still wanna leave?" she was thinking strongly about it but SHIT! All that nakedness was in front of her..tempting her.

"I'm thinking about it" she grumbled as he began to slip his hands up her shirt "Bump..stop" he grinned at her pathetic attempt to push him away.

"Make me" his warm slightly calloused fingers edging their way under her bra and...oh God not there. The Aussie tried her best to resist his clever work on her body but he was touching the sweet spot..her weakness..the one place she silently begged him to touch...the soft skin underneath her breasts. Holy fuck it felt amazing.

"I hate you" she lied through gritted teeth as her eyes closed, his other hand travelled around her to undo the clasp holding the important material together.

"I know..but you were leaving..you have me no choice..I was desperate" he replied quietly as his mouth attached itself to her jawline in slow, sloppy kisses. Lifting one hand, she stopped him by softly gripping him around his own jaw, her thumb on one side and her fingers on the other. Her look made his hands stop.

"Look, my parents fought alot..so I've spent alot of time with my brother and his mates" maybe she would open up to him a little "And if I lost 'em...I don't know what I'd do..Ok?..So that's all I'm sayin alright?" Bumper nodded, his eyes never leaving her's. "OK...Well I suppose I can stay a little longer" her words were quiet as the hand that held his face, moved lower before she kissed him.

The Tonehanger was lucky enough to have a family that all got along and that all loved him. As far as he was concerned Amy was his girl and whether or not they were going to go any further than banging each other's brains out, he was going to do anything to keep her happy...within reason.

Present...

"Do you have to go back so soon?...Can't Lewis survive without you for one more week?"

She was pleading now. He couldn't leave her alone for a week with her family...SHE WAS GONNA GO NUTS!

"The place is falling apart without me baby...its only 5 more days. You're brother will enjoy having you all to himself" he didn't like the idea of it either but they needed the money..especially when their twins were going to arrive in only 4 months time.

"But-"

"And your sister is arriving in the next day or so..she's gonna to be over the moon when she sees how big you've gotten!" The look Bumper received clearly taught him never to call a pregnant woman big "I mean how big they've gotten...these kids are gonna be so spoilt" Amy pouted at the American..it was worth a shot

"And what are these kids gonna do if they don't get their daddy's kisses every morning and night?" Oh boy she was pulling on the heart strings now. Sighing, Bumper knelt down on one knee in front of her, the hard wood of the front veranda unforgiving against his joints.

"Now you listen here little ones" he placed his hands on either side of her belly. "Daddy's gotta go back home now...but I promise you two that I'll give you the biggest kiss in the whole wide world when I see you and your Mommy at the airport at the end of the week" He pressed his lips to her purple top before he heard a sniffle from above. Looking up he could see Amy trying to disguise it as a stifled sneeze. He'd found this whole 'baby emotion thing' all quite adorable really. Slapped on the arm twice and screamed at a handful of times for eating a square of 'her' chocolate, unpacking the dishwasher and collecting the paper in the morning before breaky all ended in tears..from her and offers to give him a blow job. He refused the first time insisting she had done nothing wrong but gave in the second coz she'd gotten so upset that he didn't want her 'fat baby body anymore'. He returned the favor while she was asleep though, letting her think that she'd had the most amazing wet dream. "Its only a week...and my phone will always be on if you need me ok?" Ryan opened the screen door just as Bumper was standing up.

"I thought ya already popped the question to our girl...didn't ya do it right the first time?" He asked with a grin of amusement on his face.

"Bump's just giving them their goodbye kiss before he goes" the pair waited for a sarcastic comment to come out of her brothers gob. Dean joined them, carrying Bumper's suitcase.

"That's nice" they looked at eachother briefly...that nice..but..

"Come on pal, you can call me a softy if ya like" Ryan's eldest friend lifted the luggage down the stairs.

"Nah! I reckon it's a special thing to do. You're a good egg" Bumper pretended to look flattered making his fiancé snort laugh. Dean made his way up the stairs again.

"Come on mate. We have to hit the road if we're gonna beat that traffic" he said before kissing Amy on the forehead.

"I'll give you a ring when I get home ok? I love you" Bumper assured, the ex-Bella wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ok, love you too. Please..please travel safely" they shared a deep kiss before he moved down the stairs with Dean.

"Bye!" They all called to eachother. Amy watched the car dispappear over the hill.

"Well Chookie" Ryan began, she sighed and turned to listen to her brother. "Just you and me now...come sit down with me darlin"

And there started their week alone together with their family...it was going to be a long week.


	18. Chapter 18

2 days later...

"Oi Chook! Almost forgot to tell you!" Amy waddled down the stairs rubbing one spot of the top of her stomach, the other hand on her hip. "Ashely rang about 2 days about..you ok?" She nodded, Ryan put down the letters, grabbed the crutches and hobbled over to her. Nothing could happen yet..not while Bumper was on the otherside of the world.

"It's all good, they're just wrigglin a lot today" she replied rubbing a few more times before sighing in relief.

"I can't wait to give em a cuddle, spoil 'em..man can't wait to be an Uncle again!" Ryan was tickled pink with the idea of the little pair of flesh and blood joining the family. A fresh start.

"Ry, this is your first time bein an uncle" Amy corrected him letting go of his hand.

"Uh-uh! Second...I was so excited the week we found out...I kinda went hayfire in K-Mart" Oh God what did he buy? The Aussie beauty was often the navigator of her younger sibling's clothes shopping...his fashion sense was like a burger made by a 15 yr old newly employed Macca's worker...sloppy with a horrible taste.

"You gonna show me or do I have to guess?" God she was hoping he'd show her before her offspring suffered. A grin appeared on Ryan's face. "

Just give me a sec" Disappearing in the back room for a few minutes, there was a shout of glee before came back out carrying a bulging plastic bag of assorted baby clothes. Anxiously, Amy took his hand and led him into the loungeroom. Sitting down she waited for him to open the bag. "They're mainly 000's but there's about 5 or 6 0000's in there" he said explained as the knot came free.

"Well that's alright, twins are usually smaller anyway so they'll do for a while" One by one, they slowly pulled out babies clothes. From yellow and green onsies to grey and white shorts and tops. "Oh look at this one! 'Daddy's little dude'...oh no...there's one to match 'Daddy's little dudette'" Ryan smoothed a tiny tshirt over his good leg.

"So..you talked to Travis yet?" he asked holding a breath. Amy shook her head, making her hands busy by folding up the clothes.

"I didn't even get to talk to him at the funeral...I mean it's not like I could've hidden it" she replied throwing a flat hand over her unborn twins.

"Well I guess if he wants to talk, he'll talk" they began shoving the clothes back into the bag.

"Yeah...i just can't see him and Bump getting on any timesoon...he made it pretty clear he doesn't want Trav anywhere near the kids and I" Amy sighed. Ryan threw his arm up over the top of the couch.

"Give it time Darlin..now..Veronica'll be here tomorrow arvo and I want to enjoy the last night of you all to myself...come 'ere" Amy shoved herself across the cushions and under her brother's waiting arm. "So you thought of any names for these little ankle biters?" Ryan asked rubbing his free hand over his sister's belly.

"Bump suggested the other night that if one's a boy...that we name him Glenn" she replied, settling into him more.

"That's perfect Darlin" She loved it when he called her that. It was only for her and it was only when they were alone...Amy couldn't have been stuck with a better brother.

In America...

"Gin"

"NO WAY!" Bumper grinned as he picked out a Reese's peanut butter cup and popped it on his mouth. "YOU GOTTA BE CHEATING!" As Phoenix fumed at his 5th loss, he gathered up the cards to pack them away.

"I've just been on this earth longer than you..more practice" he held the box as youngest brother pushed the cards into it before Tobias entered the room, throwing a tea towel over his shoulder.

"I heard another embarrassing defeat..cough..Pheonix" he teased, the teen jumped up and charged towards him attempting to knock him down..he failed. "Alright alright..go wash up, dinner's ready"

"Oh and you thought me losing was a sound of defeat..remember the meatloaf?" Well wasn't he a smartass? Always having the last say. Getting a smack on the back of the head from the eldest Allen, he laughed as he wondered towards the bathroom.

"I'll race ya!" Bumper rose from his seat and ran to the bathroom, the pair yelling, laughing and wrestling on the way.

In Australia, the next day...

Amy woke to a finger poking her in the arm. Who else would have been other than her frustrating younger brother?

"What?" she mumbled, swatting away the offending digit and opening one eye.

"How do ya feel about socialisin?" he asked sitting down on the bed and stroking a hand through her hair. The Ex-Bella pushed the covers off but stayed where she was, she really wasn't ready to adult yet..not after getting little sleep from a constant kicking on her belly.

"Depends..are ya gonna make me do cardio?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm crippled and you're pregnant...I didn't and will not see either of us doin much cardio this week. Amy shrugged and sat up rubbing her hands over her stomach.

"They thought last night was playtime" her brother chuckled at her. "So what's this socialising you speak of?" Ryan removed his hand from her messy hair and pushed himself up off the bed before grabbing his crutches.

"Call it..an early surprise" he replied with a smirk...his sister had always loved surprises...he remembered her reaction when she received her maire. As expected, Amy was suddenly more awake with excitement and swung herself around to sit on the side of the bed.

"Dude! I don't see Bumper 'round anywhere! Cover up will ya?" he complained covering his eyes with one hand. The Aussie beauty smiled and chuckled at her brother's immature antics as she reached for her yellow top and black tights she hung over the back of the chair the night before. She slipped on the clothes and placed her hands on the bed behind her.

"Better?" The redhead removed his hand letting out a dramatic sigh, earning an eye roll from his older sibling. Together they made their way down to the kitchen.

"AHHH! LOOK AT YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!" the brunette screeched with excitement, holding her arms out for a hug. Amy's face lit up as she sighted her sister at the bottom of the stairs. Reaching the bottom step, she made a beeline for Veronica and wrapped her arms around her as tears pricked her eyes.

"I thought ya weren't meant to be here til this arvo" she asked letting go of her older sister, keeping her arms around her waist.

"My flight was cancelled but to compensate, they offered me a seat on an earlier flight so I took it..pulled this poor chump outta bed though" Dean unfolded his arms and graced her with a bashful smile.

"It was no trouble, I was gettin up anyways to get here to start work anyways..it wasn't far outta me trip" he was hoping the blush forming on his cheeks had gone unnoticed..fail. He caught the blonde's eye before she gave him a 'do you like her?' look. He tried to dismiss it but there was definitely going to a conversation later.

"Have you had breakkie? I'm gonna make myself a toad in the hole..Dean did you collect the eggs yet mate?" Amy asked making her way over to the stove, the two little 'ankle biters' her brother affectionately named them, were gonna eat her alive if she didn't fix herself something soon.

"Yep. in the fridge already..I'll make the usual for ya.. just go sit down put your feet up. Veronica how many would ou like" boy was he a love sick puppy or what?

"Two please, they only gave us this little bowl of cereal with a smidgen of milk..wouldn't want to splash out too much would we?" Veronica explain and grumbled with a sarcastic tone. Amy laughed as she attempted to stand her ground against the only agile male in the house.

"Chook..go..sit..down" he pushed

"I'm pregnant Dean, not crippled, you've been workin all morning" She really loved her independence but energy levels were quickly depleting as the each day went on. How she was looking forward to her due date! "Unless ya tryin to impress.."she trailed off with a quiet whisper and a wicked grin. The tall black-haired Aussie pursed his lips before turning the pregnant Ex-Bella and smacking her on the back side to send her away. With a light laugh she headed towards the lounge room with her sister.

"So how's it all going?" Veronica asked as she made herself comfy. Amy lowered herself down onto the couch next to her.

"Honestly?" she asked, the brunette nodded. "I've been feelin shit. I get nausea all the time, Glenn's funeral was a couple of days ago and I'm not sure I'm ready for another baby" Veronica's eyes went wide.

"What?...another baby?" Amy sighed..she understood why Nanna Morris kept it all from her, she grew up believing she had no other family. It wasn't fair to drop all the drama on her.

"OK...umm..I fell pregnant when I was 18 to another guy I was dating...but..I lost it...complications" it was hard not to burst out crying. She was trying her hardest for that event not to affect her pregnancy...she was trying hard for Bumper and the twins..

"That must've been hard..happened to my friend Emma's Auntie. They have a son abit younger than me but they'd lost two kids before and after him" Amy ran her hands over her unborn children.

"Yeah...the guy threw me against a wall and hurt the baby and I pretty bad" the brunette placed a hand on her chest in sad shock.

"Omg..I'm so sorry, did he go to jail?" that a bit abrupt. "Sorry I.." Amy cut her off

"It's ok..no he didn't, he was lied to so..it was put down to an accident" Veronica nodded, she knew when it was time to stop. Her sister's hand stopped on a part of her stomach. With a smile the blonde took hold of her hand and placed it where her's had been..sure enough two little feet pressed against her hand. Veronica smiled

"They're really giving it a good go aren't they? Do they often plot against you like this?" she asked taking her hand away. Amy snort laughed

"Uh-huh, it's true they do find your bladder" the woman laughed as Dean was approaching with two plates of Toad in the Hole.

"One Toad in the Hole well done with a banana sanga..which still a little gross every time I make it by the way" he explained handing Amy her food. "And another two for you Veronica, I cooked them in butter, it tastes better" Amy took a bite of her sandwich as she rolled her eyes.

"For fuck's sake Dean just take her out for dinner will ya? Ry and I are goin to bed early anyways. Just have her back by midnight" she snapped at him playfully, earning a slap on the arm "Ow! Someone had to say it you're droolin over like a dog at a bit piece of bacon" Dean pursed his lips at the blonde giving her a 'really?' look as turned and handed her the food.

"Anyway...Veronica would you like to join me for dinner tonight in town?" He asked hesitantly. Amy leaned into her sister.

"Say yes, I hear he's great in bed" she whispered keeping an eye on him for his reaction. Bingo. Dean gave her a 'really?' look making Veronica laugh under her breath at her sister before turning to the hopeful male.

"I'd love to. Thankyou. Pick me up at 6?" Dean let go of the breath he was holding and smiled.

"Great..I'm gonna finish up here then head on home..and I'll see you later" he replied before turning..right into the coffee table. "Oopsie daisy" both women stifled a giggle as the successful Aussie made his less than graceful exit. Amy was about to take a bite of her egg filled toast when the brunette slapped her on the thigh.

"Ow! What?!"

"Shit stirrer!"

"Oh please! The amount of times those boys have tortured me...I was lettin him off easy" Veronica nodded, she knew exactly what it was like being the only girl group of friends...school sucked.

"So what's the goss on him being great in bed?" She asked nudging her sister in the arm as she tucked into her yummy breakfast.

"In highschool I...well let's just say I experimented with the other team"

"You were a lesbian?"

"Sort of...I was tryin it out...Ashley was great, we were inseparable"

"Fair enough

"So when year 10 formal came around...Ash didn't wanna go, she was afraid people would judge us for going as a couple..I mean there were heaps girls going together as friends..but I ended up going by myself" Veronica finished off her first slice of egg toast as she listened. "When I got there..I saw Dean"

"Was Dean in your year?"

"Nah he was a year below me but he was invited..well more like BEGGED by 'Tiarne..ugh! She was always all over him like a rash...I reckon she just wanted to sleep him" Amy groaned before she composed herself and took a small bit of her sandwich. "But anyway I'm standing there rockin out to the music when he comes over as asks me to dance" the brunette smilled before starting the rest of her breakfast.

"Well that was nice" she replied

"Yeah..Ryan had messaged him to say that Ashely had bailed on me and asked him to keep an eye on me for him" Veronica winced alittle.

"How did that Tiarne chick take it?" Amy licked her fingers.

"Oh..she was real pissed" The Victorian made a confused face throwing a hand in the air.

"Why? He was just helping out a mate" Amy nodded slowly avoiding eye contact. "Did she end up having sex with him?"

"No I did" Veronica chocked on her mouthful almost dropping her plate.

"WHAT?! AMY HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!"

"Pfft..how do your think it happened? He was being a good friend and drove me home didn't he?..then one minute we're talking in his car..the next my feet are rubbin against the roof.."

It was all alittle awkward a few days..when Tiarne found out the truth. Dean had left her at the party to be dropped home by another mate and the first greeting Amy got on sign out day was a slap to the face by the dumped strawberry blonde. "

Well I can't have sex with him now" complained the Victorian. Amy narrowed her eyes at the brunette, giving her a 'bullshit' look.

"Pig's arse! Him and I are history, it was 6 years ago! Besides..if he was that good back then..he'd be an animal now" Amy encouraged with a wink. Veronica sighed.

"I don't know.." Amy put her sandwich down and shook her sister gently with one hand, trying to be the annoying younger sibling she never got to be.

"Come on. Have dinner with him..see how things go..he's a decent bloke, he'll look after ya"

"Are you peer pressuring your sister? You know that's unfair! You've got my twin nieces or nephews in there. I can't say no to all that" the blonde smiled triumphantly before turning it into a wicked grin.

"Great! I have a plan.." Amy said easing herself up and putting her breakfast down on the coffee table. Veronica did the same rolling her eyes.

"'I have a plan' she said 'it'll be fun' she said" she replied wary of her sister's sinister smile.

"You're such a butthead!" The blonde snapped playfully tousling her hair to get it out of the way

"Nah uh you are!" The pair giggled like little girls in the school yard. "Ok hit me with it"

"Lets drive him crazy eh?..come on, I'll show you..help me up"


	19. Chapter 19

4 months ago...

Losing to DSM was so humiliating!

That was the problem with having such a young Bella on board, she wasn't as musically experienced. The 3 time a capella champions had gone through trials, drama and tears to climb to the top. The group had been exposed to a massive variety of songs. Emily was only fresh out of school...a newbie to the music world. When she was pointed at by the creepy guy who ran the 'National A Capella Laser Ninja Dragon League', the young Bella paniced, spurting out the lyrics of her newly written, unfinished ditty 'Flashlight'. It cost the group epic bragging rights and a $45,000 coupon for David Busters!

Although the Aussie was annoyed, she was relieved that the improv singing was over. Finding a spot near the fan, she stood and relaxed while watching DSM dance in their victory. Bloody Flula..what an asshole!

"BOO!"

The Aussie nearly jumped out of her skin as the newest member of the Tonehangers, her secret lover, scared her out of her thoughts. Feeling alittle guilty and earning a growl from Amy, Bumper flashed her a smile before acting casual with his drink.

"I'm only kidding..do you wanna have sex later?" Different words were meant to exit his mouth. When he spotted her in the crowd before the challenge, his heart doubled it's speed. Not only was she watching him the whole time his group's turn came around..but she was the only one to clap for him after he finished his dedication to the affair between John Mayor and Tina Turner. He'd been working on how to tell her how he felt..except the only sentence that came out of his mouth was about sex!

"NO!" she snapped before she winked and looked away. It was a damn right lie, she wanted it badly. Bumper must have been having a thick day though, because he wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Ok you said no, but you winked...so that's a no then?" Dumbass! It was all a show for Chloe and the Bella's..they couldn't find out. Trying to be convincing she turned to him with a 'fuck off' face.

"I said 100% no!" Another wink.

"There it is again!" What the hell was she doing?! Did she want it or not?!

"Leave me alone!" She snapped before turning from him again and watching the crowd. The Tone hanger shook his head then downed the rest of his scotch. He gave up.

"What ever! Meet me at my car in an hour!" he replied walking away.

An hour and 15 mins later...

She WAS playing him! Ugh women!

Sighing, Bumper pulled his keys out of his as he approached the car. The night had ended on a flat note, damn that DSM! Unlocking the car, he opened the door, dropped into the vehicle's front driver's seat with a grunt and shut the door.

"YOU SAID AN HOUR! YOU'RE LATE!"

"JESUS!" the Tonehanger slammed himself against the window in horror looking at the female in the seat next to him. "I got caught talking..how the hell did you get in my car?!" She shrugged.

"I'm Australian, we know these things" relaxing, Bumper straightened his uniform and inserted the key into the ignition...the awkward silence.

"That was intense in there huh?...I mean that DSM really sucks balls!" Amy blew out a puff of air in agreement. Suddenly Bumper shot over to her and captured her lips in a crushing kiss causing the Bella to grip the dash board in shock. When he broke it, her eyes stayed closed.

"Ya getting too good at that" she growled. Bumper grinned at her reprimand..damn straight he was! Amy opened her eyes in time to catch his smug expression.

"I used to be a Trebel..we know these things" he replied reciting her line. She narrowed her eyes at him as she turned in her seat to sit comfortably.

"Just shut up and drive"

Present...

The store house...

"Alright Millie..Uncle Dean's had a big night..so go easy ok?"

The caramel coloured maire snorted a foggy breath into the cold morning air as the Aussie farm hand mounted her with a groan. The night with the Victoria went great...but all those positions they'd gotten into on the hay bales had done a number on his joints.

The farmhouse...

Clutching the purple satin dress to her chest, Veronica padded quietly across the floor boards from the back door towards the stairs. She was trying not to wake her brother and sister. Unbeknownst to her...the Wilsons were morning people.

"Have a good night?" the Victorian let out a squeal as she whipped around to find Amy and Ryan sitting in the lounge room eating their cereal. "Yeah I did thanks"

Both siblings showed different emotion. One was calm, eager to listen...the other was far from it.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Ryan asked putting the spoon in his bowl. Oh God! Dean was gonna cop it. He already had one sister on the list of things he had done...now the other was on it. Amy looked at her watch and butted into the interrogation before her sister had chance to speak.

"Look at the time! Ry..you have an appointment this morning with the doctors..James'll be here in an hour get a wriggle on" The redhead silently stood up with his crutches before making his way out of the room and up the stairs to get ready. The Victorian walked slowly over to the lounge as she kept looking back at the stairs. "Don't mind him! He's just doin the protective brother thing..honestly, if we weren't his sisters he'd be hobblin as fast as he could to get the goss" She sat down...Veronica could understand..as soon as she found out they were related, she had an overwhelming feeling that she wanted to keep them safe.

"Ok...it was good night" she leaned in close to her sister "he IS an anmial in the sack" the women giggled to one another. Both women had been given a taste of the young Aussie's romantic sexual behaviour..and neither had been left disappointed.

The evening before...

"Did ya fall down in the dunny again?!"

The Ex-Bella sat impatiently on her bed as she waited for Veronica to put a dress on in the ensuite.

"It was dark and I slipped, you know that..and I'm getting there...it's this zipper..it's not..damn it!" she complained through the door. Amy stood up and approached the door.

"I know what ya talkin about, I'm comin in" the brunette protested but it was too late, her sister was already in the door and had begun pulling up the zip a different way that she had tried previously. "There ya go..now turn around" Veronica did a quarter turn. "look at you? Don't you look sexy in my get up"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? He might get abit weird seeing me in a dress you wore when he had sex with you" Amy took her by the arms.

"I think the words are 'you're welcome..Roni, ya can't tell me that workin all those hours in the office gets a decent root..I mean come on" veronica tried to act offended.

"I do have sex" Amy pulled her hands away and made an attitude face. "Do YOU remember the last guy you had sex with before Bumper?" Amy nodded

"Couper Johnson..I was drunk and upset coz Bump had been an asshole and left..but Couper got too rough so I kicked him in the nuts and hightailed it outta there" Veronica sighed...Amy was right. Did she have a sign on her forehead "dry for 5+ years' or something?!

"Ok..so maybe I don't remember the last time I had sex...I just don't want Dean to get disappointed in..this" she replied gesturing to her body. Amy let go of her arms and gave her an attitude look.

"What the hell is there to be disappointed in?! You're hot!" Veronica looked away "Roni, where do ya reckon I got my sexy hot looks from?" she said before pointing at her sister.

"You're just saying that coz you're my sister"

"Nah-Uh! Where do ya reckon I got my sexy hot looks from?" Amy pulled her in for a hug. Well as much as she could with a baby belly in the way. "Ya gonna have a great night tonight...and some good sex for me" Veronica lifted her head "i don't see Bumper for another 3 days"

"Didn't you two have enough sex while you were fooling around in college?" Amy pulled away and slung her arm over Veronica's shoulder to walk her over to the dresser to do her hair.

"Well..Bump was right..once you go for an Allen, you never go back...wait mental image of his dad..eww"

3 hours later...

Dean pulled the ute into the property. He had taken Veronica to Montezuma's in town. As if they weren't nervous enough, the waitress misunderstood Dean when he said that he had taken Veronica out 'for a bite to eat'. Love hearts were drawn in sauce on her enchilada, romantic music was played through the speakers and when other patrons became curious of the music change they were told that it was a couple's first date...the only young couple in the quiet restaurant. How embarressing! The Victorian started to giggle. Dean was mortified at first, but when 'his date' couldn't stop, it was contagious, leaving them in fits of laughter as they exited the venue.

"Do you wanna go home or..?" His question trailed off awkwardly...he really wanted to make a good impression. Veronica smiled

"No..I'm having a great time" she replied confidently...damn those butterflies fluttering in her stomach! Dean turned off the driveway towards the storehouse. Stopping at the door of the large tin building, he switched off the vehicle and undid his seat belt, flashing the Victorian a smile to silently ask her to follow her.

"I hope you like cheesecake" taking her hand he led her into the dark structure before switching the light on filling the space with yellowish light. "Take a seat on the hay there..I'll just get it"

Veronica waited till his back was turned to let out a shaky breath. God he was handsome! He filled out that crimson red dress shirt quite nicely...maybe Amy did have a reasoning to her 'have sex' rant. Dean WAS a nice guy. A full plate appeared in front of her breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Here you go, one peace of lemon cheesecake, my Mum's recipe"

"Thankyou" she replied accepting the dessert. Picking up the fork she took hey first bite and sighed "That's delicious!" She finished the mouthfull before putting the fork down. "Dean..I have a question" she put the plate down on the hay next to her.

"Hopefully I have an answer" he quipped, he was hoping it wasn't 'can we just be friends?'

"Does this dress remind you of that time you had sex with Amy?" The tall Aussie nearly dropped his fork on the ground. HE DID NOT SEE THAT COMING! Putting the fork on the plate he scratched the back of his neck, trying to pretend that his cock wasn't stiffening up..thank god for loose trousers. There was no point lying to her.

"Yeah but.." Veronica stood up. "But its just a dress, I'm more interested about what's under it" WHAT THE FUCK?! HE WAS MORE INTERESTED IN WHAT WAS UNDER IT?! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?! WAS HE A PERVERT OR SOMETHING?!

His hand dropped down as his bottom draw did the same as the zip came down and the dress was pooled on the floor at her feet. Well...if it was hard before...it was a rock now.

"So..this is me" she said quietly, what had come over her? Did she seriously just strip off in front of a guy her sister set her up with? The words were ready to come out of his mouth but they were being defiantly stationary. She was all woman. Just for him.

The sound of an occasional branch from the gumtree landing on the roof broke the silence that surrounded them. He began to unbutton his shirt exposing his toned torso. The shirt was off..to expose those beautiful abs. Next came the pants...and unfortunately the boxers came with it...too late to back up.

DAMMIT why did this always have to happen to him?! He was COMPLETELY naked, with a full hard on in front of a blushing brunette.

"..and I guess this is you"

"Yeah..." he trailed off. Approaching her, his dick bouncing as he walked. Could things have gotten any more awkward? Veronica took one more look at his more than impressive goods before he was standing close enough to her that she could feel it brushing her leg. Yes it could. "Sorry" he went to step away but she stopped him.

"Amy tells me you're a nice guy...but you're also rough farmer. You reckon you can give me a taste?" Her words were NOT mimicking her stomach. The swarm took flight again. Dean on the other hand, received a brave streak. Bending down he pulled a knife from his boot, she knew she should have been alittle alarmed but it was starting to intrigue her.

"The trick to calf roping to know when to cut 'em loose at the right time" he held the knife downwards "if its freed when it's skiddish, you'll loose it as soon as it finds its feet..but if you talk to it" he broke his free hand up to her face and stroked her skin "and stroke it...it'll know ya mean no harm" he quickly brought the knife up and slipped it into either side of her panties, cutting the thin material apart making her jump.

"Bet ya ride a fine looking horse" she asked giving him a wink. Yep she was Amy's sister. He brought his hand from her face down to her breast, stopping when he heard a crinkling noise.

"Whatta we have here?" Veronica looked around nervously.

"It was her idea..she said it was for convenience or something" Dean waggled his eyebrows but on the inside he was sighing with relief..he hadn't even thought of condoms! He didn't want her to think that sex was the only thing on his agenda.

"Well..she was right..shall I get saddled up?" Was that the hottest thing to come out his mouth or was it just coincidence that the flood gates decided to open wide between her legs.

Taking one packet out of her bra, the farmer ripped open the packet with his teeth and used one hand to roll the latex gently onto his throbbing length. Raising the knife again he cut one of her bra straps before throwing the knife down to the down stabbing the cork laden floor. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers as he moved his hands under her backside and lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist. Dean walked them over to the stacked hay bales and pushed her into them. That was the moment. Veronica gripped his shoulders as he entered her slowly. With him alll the way in, she leg go of the breath she was holding "It's been a long time for me" she said quiety loosening her fingers on the Tasmanian's muscles. He didn't move till she relaxed...it was gonna hurt if she didn't.

"I'll be gentle" he whispered back before pulled her thighs apart a tiny bit more as he began to slowly penetrate her. Her face fell against his. He could feel her expressions change and the puffs of air on his skin with each deep, slow movement inside of her. If her was honest, he was enjoying it...it was the second time he was able to bring a women pleasure after being deprived of a man's touch for a long, long time.

An hour later..

Dean massaged her shoulders, getting a sigh in response.

"Is it bad that I'm comfortable?" He asked running a finger down the middle of her spine. The Victorian kept herself bend over and her head resting on the hay.

"You sure you've never done this before?" It must have been a flute that he was so skilled.

"Nope..but I'm quite proud of myself, didn't even know ya could get girls to come this way..I mean, was that 2 or 3 times?" he asked moving his hand down to get ready to pull out. He retreated carefully, being super sensitive area and he hadn't made her tear while he was moving in her..so he wasn't about to start. Putting his hands either side of the hay bale she was bent over and pushed himself up. Veronica moved slowly up on to her heels as Dean removed the used condom and threw it in one of the plastic bags hanging off the tin walls for rubbish. She shivered as her body coped with the loss of him..inside and out. "The wind's pickin up outside...come on, I've a bed out the back here" He helped her up before he grabbed the dress he'd wtched her discard earlier and pulled it over her head to avoid her getting a cold. Ryan would have killed him if she did..along with the other 'offences' stacked against him. They made theirway to the back of the store house next to the clean milking buckets where a bed was set out in the corner..Travis' bed when he was hiding out on the farm. The brunette snuggled into Dean's arms taking all the warmth he had to offer.

God! What a date!


	20. Chapter 20

Present...

Amy used the cow she'd just finished milking to push herself up and sit straight on the bench. It was one of the few jobs Dean hadn't told her she couldn't do. It was a chance for her to spend some time alone and contemplate her thoughts...and animals were great listeners. She'd had about an hour to herself before Veronica wandered in, carrying a bottle of water.

"Ahh! Of course you're in the last place I look. I was wondering where you'd gotten to" The Victorian chirped approaching her sister and sitting down next to her on the long bench as placed the bottle on the ground at her feet.

"I just needed some time to think..the last week has been such a rush" Veronica rose a hand and tucked a stray, dark hair behind her ear.

"Oh..Do you want me to leave?" she asked standing up again.

"No! Park your ass! You need to finish telling me about last night" she bent over and pulled an empty pale under the cow. "Before our butthead of a brother decided to interupt us!" Veronica swung her leg over the bench to straddle it.

"Oh yeah. So we had sex against that big stack of hay beside the door" Amy smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah! Been there, its comfty isn't it?" Veronica stayed silent looking down at the seat, her smile gone.

"And? Come on lady! More juicy details!" Veronica scratched at the seat hesitant to go on.

"Well..then we kinda did something that...I'm not sure I'm proud of" Amy stopped and gave her a 'I'm waiting' look. "We had...ugh I can't say it"

"We had...more sex..oral..cake..what?" Amy prompted trying to get her sister to spill the goss. The Victorian sucked in a breath and let it out quickly.

"We did anal" Amy flicked her head around, her pony tail flying in the air and spraying over her face. Using the back of her hands, she brushed it away, giving her sister a shocked look.

"Roni! MY GOD! On your first date?!" Milking the cow was no longer on her priority list.

"I know! It was in the heat it the moment, he whispered it to me and it seemed like a hot thing to do..but now...wait! You've never done it?" Amy pushed herself back up again before she shook her head with wide eyes.

"Nope! Nooowayyy! I'm an exit only girl...one way traffic...but why do you feel..unproud of it? Is that even a word?" Veronica looked down at her fingers in her lap.

"I don't know. I mean it felt great but...I just don't want anyone finding out about it..they might think I'm gross or something" Amy turned back to the cow giving it a stroke on the side of its belly.

"It's your body, no one can tell you what's gross and what's not...have ya spoken to him about it?"

"How am I going to bring that up? 'Oh great bum sex we had last night'..he left a note on the end of the bed..and he called me beautiful and that he really enjoyed last night..I havn't spoken to him in person yet..should I go find him?"

"Nah..he'll be in here soon to wash up. If ya want me to stay I will..I'll bring Callen over from next door and pretend I'm cleaning his hooves or something.

"Can you? I mean if it's not too awkward for him..or you..what if he doesn't want to talk about it?"

"Then I'll just deny him Uncle rights" she replied with a beaming smile. Veronica laughed as she brought a hand up to pat the gentle beast down it's neck.

3 days later...

Bumper held the yellow sign high above his head. Kiara had insisted they Amy had a proper welcone home..the Tonehanger thinking otherwise had glitter all over his fingers after unrolling the creative cardboard.

Amy looked around through the crowd to see if she could see her fiance. He'd promised he'd be there after a long week without him. She'd missed his kisses..on her lips and her belly, his sweet words to their twins and the sex..damn she was desperate for a pounding, she was even willing to go as far as sucking his dick if he was too tired for a fuck. The Aussie spotted the sign with 'WELCOME HOME AMY' on it. A smile spread across her face, knowing exactly who had decorated it. Flowing along with the crowd, the pair came face to face. He pulled the sign down quickly before rolling it up..a man covered in glitter really wasn't meant to be in public.

"Kiara made sure I brought it..I think my car's more glitter in it than a mardigras" Amy snort laughed as she moved forward to kiss him. God he missed her! God he missed his babies! Amy gave him a gentle squeeze before pulling back, he looked down, bringing his hands around to the Aussie's belly.

"They protested..every night actually, putting a kiss on my hand and giving it to them isn't enough apparently" Bumper rubbed her stomach gently as he smiled.

"That because daddies do it better..yeah they do" a dodo could've done better than her's..she knew Bump didn't mesn anything by that "Did you eat on the plane?" Amy shrugged

"a small salad...I'd love hawaiin pizza!" Bumper nodded before picking up her suitcase.

"Don't you guys have a pizza joint in town?" Amy slung the backpack over her shoulder and began following him.

"Nuh..and Ryan's oven and stove broke so all we ate was microwave meals and chinese takeout..great for the waistline."

"I've had Kiara staying with me so I wouldn't get 'lonely'..so I've had nuggets, chips and spaghetti bolognaise all week." he replied

"Where is she now?" she loved the kid but she really hoped that she didn't stay too long..she wanted him all to herself.

"She's at home with Donald, he's working nights at the moment..honestly I stress every time I leave those two alone" Amy smiled as they left the airport.

45 minutes later...

Amy unlocked the door to a silent apartment. Bumper followed, leaning the suitcase against the wall.

"Hello? Is everyone still in one piece?" there was a rustle in the loungeroom, Amy pointed to the lounge and smiled at the American.

"Shh..stay down" the whispers came from behind the lounge. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh well..if there's no one here..guess we better go again" they heard another 'stay down' whisper. Bumper shrugged dramatically as Amy grinned.

"Yeah..and it's a shame too coz Aunt Amy brought home presents and everything" Kiara popped up from behind the long seat with a paper plate mask in the shape of a tiger covering her face.

"Presents?"

"Dude that ain't fair! That's like askin a puppy to stay away from his food" Donald complained getting up and walking out from behind the lounge.

"It's good to see ya too Donald...and nice...mask" she replied pointing to her own face indicating his zebra mask.

"Welcome home Ames... oh yeah bro, you gonna need more paper plates" Kiara bolted towards the Aussie, giving her a bear hug and putting an ear to her pregnant belly.

"I missed you! Are they really in there? Can they hear me?" the youngest American asked with excitement.

"Yeah..what we've been told" she turned her little face towards the twins.

"Hello in there! I'm your cousin!..and..I just wanna say...I love you!" she said loudly before giving Amy's shirt a kiss.

"Well if that's not the cutest thing you've ever seen" the ex-bella commented with a smiled at the youngster.

"Alright gremlin. Your Mama's gonna pick you up in about 40 so we better get all your stuff packed up..come on quick sticks!" Donald ordered taking the 4 yr old by the hand and leading her through the loungeroom and into the hallway. Bumper leaned towards Amy and closed one half of his mouth to speak quietly

"Did you actually bring presents home for her?"

"Yeah.. thankfully, big mouth" she replied smirking

"It always gets her, that's how i get her to do what i want" he replied proudly,

"Bribing.." Well if that type of parenting worked occasionally why knock it.

"It works...I only reward educationally thankyou very much..pencils, number charts, spelling puzzles"

"Well you're gonna win as a dad aren't ya?"

"Damn straight!"

Since Kiara's had been killed in action in Afghanistan, Bumper and Tobias stepped up to be thr male role models in her life as well as their father Ross. Eden couldn't have been luckier having 4 super star brothers...as much as they were a pain in the ass at times.

"I'll get the pizzas in the oven and you make sure Kiara has all her stuff" Amy ordered, she was so hungry she could eat a whole one.

"Yes ma'am" he replied giving her a mock saluting, earning him a push in the direction of the bedroom. Getting busy, the Aussie went to the kitchen, opened the freezer to find 4 frozen ham and pineapple pizzas ready to heat and eat before taking out 2 and turning on the oven. Kiara appeared a short time later pulling behind her, a Minnie mouse suitcase in one hand, a stuffed rainbow teddy bear under her arm and piece of coloured paper in the other. Amy turned and grinned at the energetic 4 year old.

"All ready to go? Thanks for keepin an eye on him while I was gone..don't know what kind of mischief he would've gotten up to if ya weren't here" she joked, Kiara put the suitcase and teddy down before running over in the kitchen and dragging the footstool over beside Amy.

"It's ok..I gave him a hug 2 nights ago coz he was sad and he missed you and his babies..he cried" she replied getting up on the step and placing the paper flat on the bench.

"KIARA! WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT KEEPIN YOUR TRAP SHUT!" Bumper called from the other room, Kiara put a hand to her mouth and giggled alittle. Amy stifled a laugh..never trust kids and animals.

"Did you do a drawing for us?" Kiara placed the paper flat on the bench.

"Mhmm..it's you..Uncle Bumper..Nona..pop and the twins...I didn't know if they were boys or girls so I made them green...Mama said that's a nuteral colour"

"Neutural..its a great drawing! I reckon Uncle Bumper'll love seein this on the fridge every morning" Kirara lept off the stool and rushed to the fridge to select a magnet. Donald and Bumper appeared from the hallway carrying sheets and 2 pillows.

"Seriously man, think about it..Trebels.. Tonehangers..Cashman stadium..we might not get offered that again" Donald pushed, dropping the sheets on the end of the couch. The Tonehanger sighed as he peeled the pillowcases off.

"I'll pitch it to the guys but we're pretty stamped with gigs since Jay got that record contact...plus" Bumper pointer at Amy "We'll be due before we know it, which means my focus'll be on Amy and the twins" Amy popped her head out from around the corner.

"Oh WE'LL be due soon will WE?" she quipped in a mock sarcastic tone. Bumper moved to the kitchen.

"You know what I mean, I'm not letting anything get in the way of this" Amy recognised the underlying message he was expressing. Having his family ready to jump in and help when the time came gave her ease. They'd ring Ryan and Nanna Morris asap..but her parents weren't as urgent.

"Alright give me a buzz when you've given them a heads up.. I'm gonna scoot for work.. come here Gremlin!" Kiara ran to the dark skinned American and lept into his arms. "Secret handshake" the duo joined their

free hands together, slapping and clicking before he put her back down.

"Thanks again for whatching her, have fun at work" Bumper said as he put the pizzas in the oven.

"Oh yeah..woo, see ya" he replied

"Bye" the pair called as the Trebel exited the apartment. Amy turned ad leaned against the kitchen bench, bringing up a hand to rub over her hungry stomach.

"Veronica said to say hi..I was so bad this week" The American wiped his hands on the teatowel as he wandered over to her to stand in front of her.

"What did you do this time?" she was never shy from causing trouble..something else that attracted him to her.

"Well I kinda set her and Dean up on a date coz he was drooling all over her...and they ended up" she leaned in close "doing anal" Bumper pulled back with a shocked look on his face. Amy pointed at him and grinned. "That's the exact face I made!" Kiara twirled into the kitchen, interrupting their conversation.

"What are you talking about?" the adult pair looked at eachother then back at her and spoke in unison.

"Unicorns" they turned back at eachother and laughed..great minds thinks alike. Kiara dramatically put her hand on her hips and tapped her foot.

"Pop says Unicorns aren't real" Bumper stepped towards her scooping her up in his arms making her squeal.

"Well..Pop's a liar liar pants on fire" he replied mimicking her cute attitude, the two females looked at him, giving him the shocked 'oh no you didn't!' look.

"Let's get him!" Amy suggested cheekily before they leaned into the Tonehanger and started kissing each of his cheeks repeatedly, Bumper screwed his face up and

endured the adorable torment.


	21. Chapter 21

1 year and 6 months ago...

"This better be good! What!"

"Pop wants to know when you're coming, it's 12:30 bro" he was going to come right then if she didn't stop sucking on the spot just below his ear.

"Wha-ugh..I lost track of time..stop it..tell him I'll be there at 1:30"

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Yes he was...and yes he attempted to lie his way out of it.

"Work stuff" Well that was pathetic! Like he was going to fall for THAT.

"Dude..I can here someone else there...is she hot?"

"Bump, hurry up will ya?..I want you" Well fuck! Why did the Bella choose THAT particular time to talk?!

"Tob-" Nails carving a light scratch down his chest and a gentle thrust from her hips, elicited a stifled groan from his mouth..oh god he was toast!

"Oh wow..mama's gonna kill you if she finds out that's the reason you're late to Angus' party" Yeah..that apology wouldn't have been received well 'sorry I was late, I answered a text from a chick I've been having casual sex with and we ended up fucking on the kitchen bench for over an hour'

"Well she's not gonna kill me if she doesn't find..will she?"

"We'll see...1:30..and don't be late!" The brothers had each other's backs..most of the time.

"OK bye"

Bumper pulled the phone away from his ear as Tobias hung up, throwing the phone down onto his shirt on the floor.

"Seriously?" The Trebel complained, the mischevious way the Australian Bella bit her lip answered his complaint. "You might have gotten be into a whole lot of trouble" Amy let go of her lip and pulled him closer to him.

"From ya mummy?" she asked in a sarcastic, child like tone, Bumper look around the room as if his mother could hear him.

"Yes" Pfft! She would have just told her parents, she didn't care..she'd gotten a beating for things far less serious than that.

"Well" The blonde pecked him quickly on the mouth "We have half an hour" she nipped at his bottom lip "I'm hungry" her hands moved to his shoulders, trailing her fingers lightly down his arms. She could feel his chest muscles tighten at her actions..she loved torturing him...pay back for the times he teased her.

"Let me see what I have in here" the Tonehanger reached up to open up the only cupboard that had food in it. "Close your eyes and put a hand out" Amy did so with a sigh, the american pulled out a packet and placed it in her hand before bending his neck and latching his lips onto her collarbone. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the food item, grinning.

"We're gonna need a shower after these"

An hour later...

Bumper fixed his collar as he quickly strode the short distance across the football field towards the 10 year old's birthday party. Spotting his parents busy chatting to Angus' parents as he got closer, the Tonehanger figured he had enough time come up with an excuse for his tardiness..that's if his brother hadn't sold him out already.

"Escaped in one piece I see?" Tobias asked cheekily as he approached his younger brother. The the younger American gave himself one more look over to make sure he looked presentable.

"I'm on time aren't I? Did I miss the cake?" he replied ignoring the question. The second eldest Allen leaned towards him and sniffed a few times before pulling his head back confused.

"Why do you smell like chocolate?" Hell! He thought their shower was enough to get rid of the Tim Tam smell.

"Things got..interesting" Bumper replied before he pulled the collar away from his neck, stuck his nose down his shirt and took a quick wiff. He emerged with a concerned face "Do you think they'll notice?"

"Hey sport! Didn't think you were gonna make it!" Their father appeared behind them startling the pair, he sniffed the air. "Do I smell chocolate?" Oh for God's sake! Tobias' mouth curved up into a smile, he thought it best to help his little brother out of the predicament he'd gotten himself into..even thought it was hilarious.

"Uhh..he didn't get breakfast this morning so..he's just eaten a whole packet of chocolate biscuits in the car" he threw a sideways glace at the younger American..he was just gonna bullshit until his father bought the lie "and its a really hot day today..so the chocolate melted everywhere" Bumper grabbed the bottom of his dress shirt and pulled it out.

"Yeah pop, see? I had to change. Didn't want to turn up lookin all grubby now..like you always say 'presentation's everything'" Ross looked back and forth between his two eldest boys.

"Well...yeah" he cleared his throat before continuing "Coz for a second there I thought it had something to do with that young lady you've been havin sex with" both sons looked at him shocked.

"What?" Bumper asked trying to remain calm, but he was shitting himself..he was fucked!

"Oh relax! I overheard your call with Tobias" he replied punching his eldest son in the arm "Don't worry I won't tell your mother" he turned from the pair, wandering over toward the crowd "Come on! Angus' been waiting for you to cut the cake!" They had the coolest dad!

Present...

"Have they even taken a breath?"

"Not really sure..I'll be back" Bumper stood up from the lounge and headed quickly into his Aunt's kitchen..surely there was some sort of sweet food in there to distract the bickering pair. Ross hurried past him shortly after, going directly for the fridge. Bumper looked at his father wide eyed before quickly poking his head around to check on the perplexed Aussie. "Did you just leave Amy out there all by herself?..why do you hate the mother of my children?"

"You did it first!...I know what you're trying to do son..good plan..but there's only one thing that can stop this carnage now" Ross replied busily creating what looked like diabetes stacked on two plates. He picked up both and handed one to the ex-Trebel. "here now take this, you take your mother..I'll take Aunt Cellia" they exited the kitchen back into the room of chaos..Bumper glanced at his fiance from behind his father. Her eyes eyes darted back and forth..it was like she was trying to keep up with the argument..she was an expert after all seeing her parents argue for so many years.

"OK LADIES!" Ross reached the women waving his free hand discreetly to his son to move faster around the coffee table. Bumper rushed to his mother, copying the older male's actions, wafting the sweet food under their noses...the argument suddenly stopped and all their attention was on the plates.

"That smells delicious" Eva remarked taking Bumper's plate. Celia did the same from her brother in law.

"Tobias made these for me when was last over..he's a great cook that boy" Ross let out a quiet puffed sigh of relief.

"He's a good boy..this one only knows packet meals" Pointing to her son "I don't know where I went wrong" Bumper rolled his eyes but smiled as he sat down next the the Aussie again.

"Ugh! Dominic and Marco are the same..mac and cheese...it's like I don't even know those boys!" Celia complained picking up a piece of chocolate slice and popping it in her mouth.

"Dad only knows packet meals and you don't yell at him" Bumper piped up with a little attitude. Eva waved her hand at him.

"He can't help how he was brought up" she replied casually. Ross chuckled under his breath, giving his son a fist bump.

"Oh I'll be sure to tell Grammy that" Both older parent's heads whipped to their son.

"Don't you dare!" they said in unison. Boom! The Tonehanger was one of Grammy's favorites. Each child had their own special meaning to her but Bumper could sing..and that reminded her of their Grandfather they lost when Tobias was born. Amy grabbed Bumper's hand and placed it over her's on her belly.

"He keeps us fed..and they do not stop eating my God!" she piped up defending him. The American gave his mother a cheeky look before turning to smile at the ex-Bella.

"Their favorite is Nona's chicken casserole actually" the older ladies smiled but there was no response...uh oh..

"You want me to be called Nona?" Eva replied quietly looking between the expecting parents. Amy threw a quick look at Bumper before turning back to his mother.

"Isn't it a tradition to call grandmas Nona?" the youngest Italian nodded

"Yes..but I didn't want to push that..Kiara calls me Nona" she replied with a soft giggle. "I want YOU to call me Mamma..you're my daughter..and I want the babies to call me whatever! Grandma..Nona..stop kissing me so much" the room was filled with chuckles. I brief thought flew through Amy's mind..what were her parents gonna be called? Get away from me? Who are you?

"Nona is a special name..and I'll make sure to hold them down while you kiss them lots" The Aussie said smiling. Eva nodded, Celia took her sister's hand.

"Am I allowed to be Prozia..or are we still fighting?" she asked sincerely. the younger Italian stared at her before picking up the square piece of cheesecake slice from her plate, raising her hand to eye level...and pushed it into her sibling's face, smooshing it all over her lips. The remaining mouths in the room dropped open.

"Mam-" Ross clamped his hand over his son's mouth...cake smooshing was not a weapaon generally used in Italian family war. It was like a lioness stand off, silence and no sudden movements.

"Now we're even" Eva replied calmly. Celia licked her lips slowly, blinking as if to strategize her next move. Lifting the other piece of the same slice from her own plate, she brought it to her mouth and took a bite, chewing slowly.

"Who'd like tea?" Ross cleared his throat in an attempt not to burst out in laughter. Bumper sat in complete confusion..just when he'd figured out his parents..

1 week later...

"Now if ya carry the four..what do ya get?"

"96" Amy tapped the table lightly before the young teen she'd been tutoring wrote the correct answer down in her book. The Aussie had picked up some jobs through a high school tutoring agency after finishing college..and with her high grades, she was in high demand. Math's was her strong suit but she also helped students with English and projects.

"OK! One more page then you can have your chocolate milk" she said turning the page over in the quiz book. The girl she was helping was studying for end of term exams.

"Can't I just finish at this page, I'm tired" The ex-Bella scoffed pointing to her unborn twins.

"Girl friend, don't talk to me about tired..these guys wanna pee at odd hours of the night and it took me 15 minutes to get up ya stairs" she explained about her drained state. The student smiled, putting the pencil down.

"So you're still not going to find out if they're boys or girls?" Amy tilted her head to one side with a twinged look.

"Well..I went to the doctors last Thursday and as I was getting up on the examining bed she said 'how are my little princes going?'..she felt so bad but I havn't told my fiance yet..I want it be a surprise for him" The girl caught her lip in her teeth with a cheeky smile.

"That's cute..Oh! I almost forgot" she leaned down to one side, grabbed her purple school bag, plonking it on her lap and unzipped it. Pulling out a medium sized gift bag, she dropped her bag on the floor of her dining room again. "Mom and I went shopping the other day and we bought a little present for the babies and you" Amy was pleasantly shocked as she took the gift.

"Tilly, that's so kind of you, ya shouldn't have, thanks" Tilly smiled, shrugging once shoulder.

"Every baby deserves a gift, and Mom wanted to say thank you for being such a great tutor..open it! open it!" The pregnant blonde laughed quietly, heeding to her student's pushy but sweet demand. Inside the bag were 2 matching black overall and white t shirt outfits, Amy pouted at the cuteness of the detail. Next came a pack of nursing pads and disposable changing pads. "Mom always says its helpful to give practical gifts as well as nice ones" Tilly added running a finger over a strap of one of the overalls. Amy raised her eye brows and nodded.

"Ya Mum's a genius..thanks mate..oh hey! They look like the outfits from that show ya like to watch..um...Rugrats!" The girl pointed at her with amused realisation before making a grumpy face.

"Lillian!..my turn get off!" The pair laughed, all plans of that second page forgotten.


End file.
